My One and Only Patria
by SummerSnitch
Summary: "She is the first on my mind as I think of Patria. When I think of freedom, she is who I fight for. When I want comfort and love, she gives it to me like a blessing. She is, has been and always will be my Patria." In which Éponine befriended Cosette despite her father's orders and Enjolras used to be a gamin. AU Enjolras/Éponine
1. We were children together Part I

**IMPORTANT(PLEASE READ): Oh look another fic... I know I'm lame. This is just inspiration from watching Les Misérables 55 times :) I should really focus on one thing at a time but... ADHD Also, let's settle the timeline:**

**In this fic, Cosette is 8 years old when Valjean came to get her(1824). She was put into the inn when she was 4, so she was with the Thenardiers for 4 years. It said the next part of the musical was 10 years later so she and Éponine will be 18 by then while (1834). Enjolras and the Les Amis will be 2 years older than all of them which makes them 20 but the Revolution will not start until Enjolras is 22(1836) because... WELL I WANT IT TO.**

**This fic will start off with Éponine and Cosette's childhood :) BTW, this is obviously as AU as one can get.**

**Disclaimer: I would be a genius to own Les Mis. But I don't own it so I'm not a genius... so close.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_"We Were Children Together"_**

**_Montfermeil December 15, 1820_**

Montfermeil was a dream place to live in, especially during Christmas time. The streets and roofs of houses were always covered with a thick blanket of crisp white snow. The children were always outside playing with their friends and siblings. The start of the Christmas season in Montfermeil also signals the end of work days for the year. As every man files the final paper, drops the final sack and ties the final knot, they head out for the foremost reason for the fame of Montfermeil.

The Thenardier's Inn was famous for welcoming their customers with open arms and have them leave as satisfied as possible. All men leave with a big grin on their faces. Every woman leaves with a satisfied smirk. The Thenardiers is a small family of four, Monsieur and Madame Thenardier and their children Azelma and Éponine. They have stayed as a family of four for 3 years and they live a great life.

Little did they know that their life was going to make a 180 degree turn the next morning.

Éponine Thenardier was the eldest daughter of the Thenardiers. She is very protective of her younger sister 'Zelma and will do anything for her friends. Although her parents are disgusted by the poor, she finds herself sneaking out once in a while to provide them with loaves of bread and some cheese. She never understood the concept of rich and poor. She just knew that they were hungry and everybody deserves to eat.

She never tells her parents of what she does. They won't like that she dresses up like a boy to play with the gamins that line her street. She doesn't like seeing them angry, so she keeps everything a secret. "'Ponine, wake up." she cracked open one eye lid and she was met with the shining blue eyes of her sister. "'Ponine! Mama and Daddy are talking with a lady downstairs." The older sibling raised an eyebrow but shrugged and shooed her sister away so she could change.

After Éponine finished tying her favorite blue bow around her waist, she followed her sister downstairs to see the mysterious lady. "I will pay whatever debts I have for you to keep Cosette for me." Éponine stopped on the middle stair and crouched down to see the conversation more discreetly. She gasped as she saw a very pretty lady dressed in a simple purple dress talking to her parents. By the lady's side was a girl who was the splitting image of her with a light blue dress.

Éponine wanted to go meet the girl for she looked relatively well endowed. The girl was looking at her mother and her home curiously, wondering why they were here. "How long will we keep her?" her mama asked the lady with a sickly sweet smile towards the lady's daughter. The pretty lady gulped and looked down nervously. "As long as it takes mademoiselle. I will contact you when I have to take her back... If you would agree to such an arrangement." she said professionally.

Her Daddy tapped his chin thoughtfully and held out a hand, indicating his agreement. "Alright, we'll take her in. She will be treated like she is one of our own, dear Fantine." she said and the lady - Fantine, she remembered - looked relieved and handed her daddy a small sack of money which would pay for 2 months. "Please do take care of her. She means the world to me."

Fantine kneeled down in front of her daughter who still looked mightily confused. "Mama, what is happening?" Éponine watched the interaction curiously and sadly for she knew that... Colette? wouldn't see her mama for a while. Fantine whispered lovingly into her daughter's ear and she could see the tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. "Mama, how long will you be away?" the little girl asked sadly. "I will visit next week to see your well-being. After that... I don't know how often I will visit you. Just be a good girl for mommy okay, Ma petite fille?*" she replied wiping her cheeks with her hand.

"Oui maman. Je t'aime.*" Colette replied sadly. Fantine kissed her daughter's head lovingly and hugged her tightly. "Je t'aime, mon ange.*" Éponine couldn't help but tear up a bit at the exchange. She felt so sorry for the girl. "Adieu Fantine! We will take very good care of little Colette!" "Cosette..." "I mean Cosette!" called out her daddy as Fantine left tearfully. Éponine made herself known as she noisily went down the rest of the stairs. She wanted to meet Cosette and comfort her, she was still crying.

"Éponine, my dear, good morning! Come meet our new housemate, Cosette." Éponine already knew her name but she smiled politely to her parents and went over to Cosette. The blonde girl looked at her and she smiled shyly. "Hello, my name's Éponine but my sister calls me 'Ponine. You could call me that too." Cosette nodded and held out her hand. Éponine shook it with confidence and dragged Cosette to her play room.

"W-where are you taking me?" asked Cosette but not resisting. "To our play room. I think 'Zelma is in there but that would be weird, she is never in there. She usually go plays with Montparnasse. I do too but they are closer than I expected." She shrugged and opened the wooden door to the back room which used to be the storage until Éponine was born. She led her new acquaintance to her trunk of dolls and handed her one with the same dress she was wearing.

"Here, you could play with Margarete. I never let anyone else play with her but she looks exactly like you." Cosette looked down at the doll and stroked its soft blond hair. She finally showed a genuine smile of happiness and Éponine felt triumphant. "Come on," she said as she grabbed another doll from the trunk. "Let's go upstairs to my room. We could play tea party." Cosette smiled again and followed her first friend upstairs.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter, and before you say anything, Éponine is supposed to be OOC here because this is AU. I want them to be friends. **

"


	2. We were children together Part II

**Author's Notes: Oh look another chapter! Look at that... Anyway, I know this is an Enjonine story but Enjolras will not arrive until Chapter 4 so... Yeah. I already have an idea on how this story will progress until Chapter 6 and a bit of Chapter 7. So to take it out of my mind, this will be a TRIPLE update(Until chapter 4) :D**

**And I want you guys to know that Cosette is my 3rd favorite character, so she will be a main character other than Enjonine, if you only want Enjonine, then you would have to wait until I post Chapter 4... which will be posted today anyway. So other than Enjonine it will be a Cosette/Éponine friendship thing... I should clarify that :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. No. Not mine. Why would you think it's mine? It's been here for 27 years and I am only thirteen. Unless I can travel, I will never own Les Mis.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**"We were children together" Part II**_

_**Montfermeil February 4, 1821**_

It has been 2 months since Cosette started living with the Thenardiers and she is already treated like a slave. She doesn't understand how they started off so kind and caring and then the next thing she knew, she was wearing old rags. She was given beatings every time she does something wrong or does something not good enough. She was forced to sleep in the storage room every night unless Éponine came and brought her to the guest room when her parents were asleep.

She was treated the same way as before with Éponine. She was genuinely caring and concerned for her well-being. Ever since her mother stopped visiting every week, the Thenardiers were harsher with her beatings. Sometimes, she would only get a stale piece of bread for dinner or none at all. She would cry every night for all the suffering but Éponine would come and make it better all the time. She was like a sister that she wishes she had but if she did have one, her mama would have an even harder time earning money for them.

"Cosette?" she whipped her head around and spotted Éponine smiling at her from the door. She drew small patterns into the late February snow with her dirty hands. She was thrown outside to sleep in the cold as a punishment for polishing one spoon incorrectly. It was _one _spoon. "Hey 'Ponine." she replied her voice thick with tears. Her friend came over to sit next to her in her boy clothes, which meant that she was going to go visit the poor again.

Éponine pulled Cosette into a comforting hug and whispered how things will get better. She knew that nothing will get better in a long time but she held on to that small flicker of hope. "I was thinking..." said Éponine as Cosette finished crying. "Would you like to come with me to visit the gamins? After that, I could bring you back inside to the guest room and mama will never know." Cosette looked at Éponine curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"I will bring you out again at 5 and you pretend to be asleep, see? It's fool-proof." assured Éponine with an unsure expression on her face. She just didn't want Cosette crying again. Besides, the gamins are really nice and Cosette could use some loosening up. "Are you sure Madame won't find out?" asked Cosette uncertainly. Éponine waved a hand dismissively and smiled at her. "It's fool-proof." she repeated and Cosette finally agreed.

Her friend squealed softly, so as not to wake her parents, and led Cosette to the end of Montfermeil. Cosette looked around curiously at the interaction Éponine had with these little boys and girls. She smiled at how genuinely happy Éponine was with them, she really was a good person. She watched as she told the gamins that it was wrong to pick-pocket no matter how desperate you are for money. She saw how dependent the gamins are towards her and how inspired they were to work harder for their family.

"You really think that we will become like those bourgeois one day?" asked a little boy name Dilan. Éponine smiled and gave him a loaf of bread from her jacket pocket. "You just need to believe." she replied and Dilan beamed happily at the warmth he felt emanating from the loaf. After 1 hour, both girls bid them adieu and walked back to the inn considerably happier than a while ago. "Thank you 'Ponine." The brown-eyed girl looked curiously at her blue-eyed companion at the statement.

"Thank you for the trip. It was fun. We should do it again sometime." Éponine smiled triumphantly and hugged her friend. "I'm going again next week, you should come." Cosette smiled as she followed Éponine inside, sighing at the long awaited warmth. "I will."

* * *

_**Montfermeil March 15, 1822**_

They were out on their weekly escapades again and they were just bidding Dilan goodbye. "We are going to move to Paris for mama said it will be better to live there." said Dilan sadly. Cosette was sad for she grew quite close to Dilan and he would visit every time she was forced to sleep outside. "I hope we see each other again." said Cosette hugging him tightly. Dilan smiled sadly and hugged her back. "Me too." he replied and he waved one last time before his mother came back.

"Time to leave Dilan, let's go!" Cosette and Éponine waved back and turned around to walk back to the inn. "I hate seeing him go." said Éponine sadly as they were walking. Cosette nodded and took her hand to share body warmth. "Yeah, but it's worse seeing him suffer right here. He would be much happier in Paris." she replied thinking about it. Éponine only shrugged and continued walking back home.

They never really thought that they would meet Monsieur Thenardier at the door.

"D-daddy!" greeted Éponine surprised and she felt Cosette let go of her hand. She never saw her daddy so livid in her life. She noticed that his angry eyes were not pointed towards her but towards Cosette. "So that's where you've been all night. Contaminating Éponine's perfectly educated brain with scum like you." her daddy said venom lacing each of his words and his eyes shooting daggers.

"M-m'sieur. I-I didn't mean to..." stuttered Cosette and the next thing she knew, an angry welt was printed on her arm. She felt her body burning in agony as she was beaten repeatedly with Monsieur Thenardier's belt. She faintly heard Éponine's screams of terror and her pleading him to stop. "Papa! She'll die papa! Please stop!" Éponine cried out, trying to grab her father's arms but he continued beating the poor girl mercilessly.

She started to feel blood pour out of her leg and then the hits stopped abruptly. She heard a scream of pain not from her lips but from the one in front of her. Éponine collapsed like a rag doll next to Cosette and she could see 5 red marks on her skin. She saw a blurry picture of Monsieur Thenardier dropping the belt and helping her daughter up. "My baby girl, Je suis vraiment désolé*" she heard and she saw Éponine being fussed over and carried back into the inn.

Why did she do it? Why couldn't she just let him beat her? Why couldn't she stay away? With these thoughts, Cosette's mind went blank. If anybody passed by, they would see a broken little blonde girl lying in her small pool of blood.

* * *

**_Montfermeil December 24, 1824_  
**

She watched the little girls playing in the snow as she swept the floors. She spotted Éponine happily playing with Montparnasse. Cosette smiled sadly at their freedom and their carefree lives while she was stuck doing more chores than the average 8 year old child. Her eyes caught sight of a little blue-dressed doll on display at the window and smiled as she remembered the first day she came here. She was treated like what her mother said they would - like family.

She waved back at Éponine as her best friend waved at her. She turned around quickly as Montparnasse threw a snowball at her and ran after him with a snowball in her hand. She looked down sadly and tears gathered in her eyes. Her mama hasn't visited in 2 years and she was wondering if she even cared about her anymore. She only sent the Thenardiers 10 francs than her usual 80 and her beatings were more prominently seen on her dirt caked skin.

_There is a castle on a cloud..._ She started singing the song that soothes her every time her beatings were worse than expected. It reminded her of her mother during her last visit when she was wearing all white. She picked up her homemade doll and started rocking it back and forth, singing the song to it. _"Crying at all is not allowed, not in my castle on a cloud." _she let one tear fall and she was about to put her doll down when she heard Madame coming downstairs.

"I haven't even finished sweeping and polishing the floors..." she said to herself and started sweeping again. "Well looks who's here, the little madame herself. Pretending yet again that she has been so _awfully good." _said Madame Thenardier with narrowed eyes towards Cosette. She's been trying to please them for years but whatever she does doesn't seem to be enough for them.

She tried to avoid eye contact with her but she felt the big wooden bucket placed in front of her. "Go fetch some water from the well in the wood. Better not let me catch you slacking!" she commanded as she flipped the sign to indicate that the inn was open. "Please do not send me out alone." pleaded Cosette, only knowing that she will get a "Now shut your face or I'll forget to be nice!" and she believes that she has never been so nice but only obeyed, fearing another beating.

She lifted the wooden bucket and ran out of the house as quickly as possible. "Cosette! Are you going to the woods again?" she saw Éponine run to her and she only nodded, not wanting Éponine to get involved. "You can't! I know you 'Sette and you are not fond of the dark. At least let me come with you to help." Cosette only shook her head. "No 'Ponine. I do not want you to come with me, it is not safe."

"It will be even more dangerous if you go alone!" argued Éponine indignantly. She knew that arguing with her best friend was going to go nowhere but she had to try one last thing. "You will get beaten again, I do not want that to happen to you. Especially for me." Éponine tensed up and immediately rubbed her arms as if the wounds never faded. Cosette took this as an opportunity to run and she took off leaving Éponine calling out for her.

She slowed down as she realized that her friend never followed her. She wanted to kick herself for what she said. She never liked using that traumatizing memory of Éponine's first beating as a way to get her away from trouble. She never liked scaring her but she honestly didn't want that happening again. She was more worried for her than herself for she gets them all the time, she heals faster than Éponine.

"Je vais me rattraper pour vous.**" She said to the wind, picturing it as Éponine. After 15 minutes of walking in the snow, she finally reached the well as it started to get dark. "Perfect timing..." she murmured to herself and she slowly started to fill the bucket with water. She finished later than expected but she would take breaks to keep her feet from freezing. She lifted the bucket again but failed and resorted to just dragging it across the snow which would take her twice as long.

She started humming her comfort song again to keep her mind from stopping. Although she was tired, she had to keep going to avoid a severe beating. She knew she was going to get a beating but if she did this right, she would only get a small beating tonight. She was about to reach the edge of the woods when she saw a figure of a smartly dressed man approaching her. She gasped in fear and ran behind a tree to avoid him.

"It is alright, little child. Do not be afraid of me." She peeked out from behind the tree and saw the man lift up the bucket with ease and approach her carefully. "Please child, tell me your name." she did not know what possessed her to tell him but she figured that it was his friendly smile that got her to whisper out "I'm called Cosette." The man only smiled wider and she got confused as to why he did. She wasn't really interesting.

"May I help you with your bucket?" she smiled back at him and she nodded thankfully. She immediately knew that she could trust the well-dressed gentleman. She took his outstretched hand and they both left the woods smiling. As they neared the inn faster than she usually would, she chanced a glance at the doll in the window and smiled again at the man who has been so kind to her.

She saw Madame waiting at the doorway with a bitter expression on her face but it quickly changed as she saw the gentleman walking next to her. "I found this little girl, she was trembling in the shadows." he handed the bucket to Madame and she hastily brought it inside, calling for her husband. "I wish to take her away." said the gentleman and Cosette's eyes widened in shock. She was going to be adopted?

Monsieur Thenardier exited the inn once he heard of the man's interest in taking Cosette away. She saw Éponine behind her father and she only nodded to her that everything was okay. She looked skeptical but she nodded back. "You are very welcome here..." and that was when the gentleman payed Monsieur 1500 francs for her adoption and he accepted immediately. She took her homemade doll and left with the gentleman after he bid the goodbye.

"Cosette!" she turned around and almost hit herself for forgetting about Éponine. With all the excitement that she was going to have a real papa, she forgot about how it would affect her best friend, the first to show her kindness. She tugged on her new papa's hand and they stopped. She turned around only to be hugged fiercely by Éponine. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Cosette pulled away, smiling at her friend.

"See, I told you things would be okay." teased Éponine and she laughed hollowly. Éponine looked down and looked back up at the gentleman who will take her best friend away into a better life. "Cosette, mon ami, please tell me that we will see each other again?" she said desperately with tears running down her cheeks. Cosette only smiled at her and gave her a tight hug. She didn't want to keep her papa waiting so she let go and wiped Éponine's tears with her thumb.

"I promise, we'll see each other again."

* * *

*I'm very sorry  
*I will make it up to you

**I hope you like the little Cosette memory montage :) Next 2 chapters will be up in a few :)**


	3. Now look what's become of me

**Author's Notes: Yey! Chapter 3 :D Since I'm kind, I will put an inkling of Enjolras in this chapter. And I'm finished focusing on Cosette, if you're tired of that. I will be focusing on Éponine in this chapter and I'm proud how it turned out...**

**Disclaimer: No just... no**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_"Now look what's become of me."_  
**

**_Montfermeil September 21, 1825_**

"Pleasure doing business with you sir." She watched her father shake the hand of the man he sold Azelma to. She was told to stay out of it or she will be sold as well and she didn't want that. "'Ponine! Help me please!" called out her little sister. She didn't want to seem as if she didn't love her anymore but she only turned her eyes away from her as the big man took her. "'Ponine please!" she heard the desperation in her voice and she chanced a glance at her before she was lifted onto the carriage.

She looked towards her father as Azelma was taken away. He still looked unsatisfied with the money he got. Ever since the gentleman took Cosette away, her father got a little greedy and started gambling the money he received. He was lucky the first nights and tripled the money he originally had. After a few weeks, he was left with only 100 francs both from his gambling money and the family savings. He got so depressed that he started drinking.

Because of the alcohol, he started beating Azelma more often. He didn't beat Éponine at first for he was still guilty the first time he did. After some time, he grew accustomed to beating both of them and they would go to sleep with nightmares. She didn't like where her father was going. He used to be so loving and would spoil them with new clothes and food. She believed that if he didn't start gambling, he would still be like that.

The inn was also starting to lose its customers. Some gentleman decided to tell everybody that he was pick pocketed, she commended him for his observatory skills, and their regular customers were never seen again. Everyday, their inn would be empty and they had to sell almost everything they stole from their less competent customers. They did not amount to much and they were slowly slipping until Monsieur Thenardier considered selling the inn.

"Go to your room Éponine." he told her and she didn't waste time to do so. She knew that if she would even try to comfort him, her face would be meeting the back of his hand. She started to go up the stairs until her father stopped her. "Pack your bags 'Ponine, we're traveling to Paris tomorrow." her eyes widened and she never thought she'd see the day. She held on to the hope that people would start coming back. She knew that it was too good to be true.

She was about to protest, but last night's beating still stung her so she just nodded. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door. She was not aware of the tears in her eyes until they started falling freely down her face. She sobbed against the wall and slid down as her legs gave out. She didn't start packing yet for she couldn't stop crying. She was stronger than this but the reality of finally leaving her home struck her like a bullet.

After an hour, she finally regained the energy to pack the few dresses she had left. Some of them were close to being threadbare from lack of washing. After she placed her favorite hat on the top of the small pile of dresses, she closed her bag. She just wanted to go to sleep. She would wake up in the morning and all of this would just be a dream. Cosette would be there, Her parents would still have the inn and she would be happy. She closed her eyes and that little flicker of hope died out.

* * *

**_Paris November 10, 1825_  
**

"Don't disappoint me girl!" she winced as her father called her _girl _but Éponine willed herself to get used to it. A week has passed since they moved to Paris and the first thing she did was look for Dilan, her old friend. She was only able to find his mother and she sadly told her that Dilan passed away from an unknown disease a few weeks ago. She was sad but she knew that she had to move on from it because she was now in the same situation as Dilan and she had to survive.

She left her house to go and beg on the streets like she does everyday now. Her father's logic was that they would feel sorry for her since she was just a child. She was tasked to do the harmless begging while he went to form a gang of thieves. She didn't like her father's ways to gain money but she couldn't stop him. Éponine put her hat on and walked outside in the snow.

She found a good spot and started begging for money. She was hoping to get more than 10 sues today, she really didn't like the beatings she got when she brought home that amount last night. "S'il ya un dieu là-haut*, Please help me get more money today." she prayed to whatever higher entity there was, if there was one. After 2 hours, she had only 10 sues and it was nearing noon. She decided to wait until 6pm to go home, hopefully she'll have more by then.

She stood up to stretch her numb legs and started walking around Paris. She never got a chance to explore Paris before and she intended to do that today. She was passing by a small Café and she hoped to get something from there. Maybe if she brought home food to eat, her father will let her go with the beatings tonight. She smiled at the thought and was about to enter the café when he saw a small gaggle of gamins gathering around something.

Éponine got curious and decided to investigate what was going on. She walked closer but still kept a distance in case it was something dangerous. "Merci Enjolras, vous êtes une âme charitable!" she heard a small boy call out and the same boy rushed past her with a small block of cheese tucked under his arm. "My family will be so proud!" she heard a bother girl say and she rushed past Éponine as well.

She started to get even more serious and moved closer to the group that was slowly diminishing. Once another boy moved out of the way with a loaf of bread in his hand, she saw what all the fuss was about. It was a boy, about 2 years older than her. His blonde curls was covered with dust but they were still prominently blonde. He had a hat similar to Éponine's and he had a ripped up tan vest and a dirty white polo shirt. He was also sporting cloth shoes tied up with rope. Maybe she should do that.

He was smiling amidst all the dirt covering his face and she thought he looked quite handsome. He gave one boy -probably still 5 years old- 10 sues and he hugged the little boy. Her brow creased together at how familiar this act was. She used to do that but she had all the money in the world. This boy was obviously a gamin and he was giving out money and food that could be used for his family. Why was he so selfless?

"Merci, Enjolras." said the little boy he hugged and he ran off towards his home. _Enjolras. _That sounded more like a last name than a first name. She wanted to go to him but she stopped herself as another boy -obviously a bourgeois- approached him and gave him 10 sues, a loaf of bread and small block of cheese. Enjolras' eyes widened and he thanked the bourgeois profusely and ran off towards his family.

She couldn't stop her jaw from dropping at the good karma Enjolras received. She couldn't do that. If she would give her earnings to someone else, she would have to face her father. She was about to turn away until the same boy tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and he shoved 2 loaves of bread in her arms. "No one deserves to be on the streets because of the corruption the king brings. Que Dieu vous bénisse, mon ami.***" she stared at the loaves in wonder and was about to thank the boy but he was gone.

She started walking back home scratching her head at the events of the day.

* * *

*If there is a god up there  
**Thank you Enjolras, you are a kind soul  
***God bless you, my friend

**Three guesses on who was the bourgeois that gave the bread ;) Next chapter will be up soon :D**


	4. The pavement shines like silver

**Author's Notes: Last chapter for the day :) I'll update again on Tuesday and Wednesday. That is also when I update EOSAP again :D**

**ENJOLRAS IS HERE! ENJOLRAS IS HERE! **

**Disclaimer: NO**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**"The pavement shines like silver."**_

_**Paris November 21, 1825**_

Antoine Enjolras was born a street rat. He certainly didn't look like a street rat. With his blonde curls and beautiful smile, he could pass up as one of those bourgeois boys who he has started to befriend. He never knew how he became friends with them but it all started with Marius Pontmercy. That boy was walking through the streets and he gave him a loaf of bread. He was only 5 back then but he became quick friends with Marius.

He would give him food and money which he would try to give back for they were friends now. Friends are not a charity case but Marius could not be swayed. He finally allowed him after a few weeks. When he turned 8 years old, his father finally left the bar and started finding a job. Everyday though, his father would come home with news that he didn't get a job yet. Enjolras -as he was used to be called- knew that his father will find one soon.

Everyday, his father would go to the main part of Paris to apply for job after job after job. Enjolras would be the one to beg for money and get food for his mother. His mother was born with an unusual disorder that would give her panic attacks in places she was unaware of. Enjolras took the responsibility of taking care of her for his father. "You're the only man at home when I'm gone. Take care of your mother for me alright, petit homme*?" he took that seriously.

When he started begging, he realized that he earned more than what his fellow gamins would get. He felt sorry for the little boy who would come home with nothing. He would pray for the twins whose mother is gravely ill. He vowed to help them and he would share his earnings with them everyday and come home only with a loaf of bread, a small block of cheese and 10 sues. Courtesy of Marius Pontmercy.

"I will go out now mama." Enjolras told her mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful out there Antoine." she warned him but she knew that he was tougher than he looks. He only smiled at her, tilted his hat, and left his home smelling the air. He immediately knew that was a bad idea as he smelled the scent of rotten eggs, spoiled meat and pretty much garbage. He was used to the smell but he would sometimes catch himself by surprise.

He started walking in the direction of the Café Musain, his usual spot. The owner was nice to him and would always invite him in to rest. He whistled and sat down by the wall of the café. He folded his hands in prayer and started saying "God on high, hear my prayer. Help me bring home enough for my family and," he glanced at all the gamins too young to be working "Help them as well They do not deserve this suffering." he finished and he declared himself ready for the day.

Immediately, bourgeois gave him a sue each and he smiled adoringly at them. One of them even said that he would do well as "one of them" but he knew that that would take a really long time. When noon was approaching, he pocketed the money he wanted to keep and gave out the rest of his earnings to his fellow gamins, smiling at the act of giving. He really wanted to help them in a bigger way than this but this was what he could do for now.

After giving out the last of the sues, he decided to go into the Café to ask for a small glass of water from the owner. He was about to go in when his eyes caught sight of another gamine he never met before. He knew every single gamin that roamed the street so he assumed that she was new here. She looked lost and she looked like she was about to cry. He didn't like seeing people cry, especially one of his own.

He started walking towards her and she didn't even move from her spot. He approached her back and tapped her shoulder lightly. She flinched and he retracted his hand from her. What caused such a reaction from a simple tap on the shoulder? He would find out soon but first, he had to help her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he said with a friendly voice.

The girl turned around and he was right to assume that she _was_ crying. She wiped her eyes and stared at Enjolras with a curious expression. Her light brown eyes stared into his own ocean blue and they widened in recognition. "You're Enjolras aren't you?" she said with an unsure voice. He smiled and nodded. "You obviously know my name but I do not know yours mademoiselle." The girl only shook her head at how he spoke to her.

"I am no more a mademoiselle. But you may call me Éponine." she said and Enjolras could see that she was slowly starting to trust him. He liked that, he thought. "Éponine, I like that name." he told her and she blushed slightly. He smiled at her being flustered for he was new to it. "I like the name Enjolras." she replied looking at him with a smile. He smiled back again and decided that he wanted to get to know her. Help her though her poverty.

"Come with me, I'll show you around Paris." she didn't object when he grabbed her hand dragging her through the streets of Paris. He showed her all the landmarks he could reach. He introduced her to the owner of Café Musain and he played games with her and some other gamins. He couldn't remember a time he has had so much fun. Everyday was about work. He would only give out his earnings, not play with the gamins.

With Éponine, he felt like a missing part of his childhood was given to him at last. She understood everything he told her. She would tell him stories of the time her parents owned an inn. He listened intently and she did in return, they became faster friends than he did with Marius. He liked being with her and she told him that she hasn't had so much fun in a long time.

He dropped her off at her home and promised to meet each other again tomorrow. He came back home with a skip in his step and his mother teased him. He doesn't understand the concept of loving any other woman... other than his mother. He didn't get the little teases his mother made but he just shrugged it off and told her that he wasn't ready for that.

The next day, they met up at the café. They did their new routine of earning money, distributing between themselves and the gamins. After that, they played games until they were tired. This was what happened everyday after that. Éponine told him that she was feeling happy for once in Paris and he smiled triumphantly. He didn't like it when he saw her meet him with a frown on her face.

One day, he was walking with Éponine to the more major part of Paris and started to tell her about the buildings. He didn't know much but he knew the basics for his father was his only teacher. He didn't know much either. Despite his lack of knowledge on them, Éponine still listened and gave comments in return. "Father said General Lamarque is the only government official who is sympathetic to us. I like him." he told Éponine and she agreed wholeheartedly.

They stopped at a small bridge that went over a clean creek and sat down next to each other in the middle. Nobody crossed that bridge so they knew that it was fine to sit there. Éponine started telling Enjolras stories of a girl she was friends with when she was still rich. "Cosette was my best friend. My parents never liked her but they never knew who she really was. She was kind, funny and was always positive." she sighed sadly and Enjolras placed a hand of sympathy on her shoulder.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Éponine decided to hold the hand Enjolras placed on her shoulder. He didn't mind for he was comforting her, he would give as much comfort as she needed. "Enjolras?" He turned his head down at her and smiled in response. "I think I'm ready to tell you." Enjolras raised his eyebrow. "Tell me what?" Éponine looked nervous but Enjolras was determined to take her nervousness away.

"Hey, you can tell me anything. We're friends remember?" he told her taking her other hand in his own. She smiled at the statement and nodded. "I just ask you not to judge me..." he shook his head at how foolish that was. "Éponine, I will never _ever _judge you. Now, tell me what you want to tell me." He squeezed her hands reassuringly and she nodded again.

The stories she told him left him in shock.

* * *

*Little man

**I'm not sure about this chapter but hey... ENJOLRAS **


	5. A World that's full of happiness

**Author's Notes: I'm back! Here is the next chapter. I think you'll like it... or not, it's your future. Oh and does anyone love Gavroche here? I DO! And in this story, I'm guessing his age really, he is 9 when he participated in the revolution so he was born when Éponine was 11. So he's... one right now. Just wanted to tell you, he's not appearing yet. :)**

**Disclaimer: Why would you think that?**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**"A World that's full of happiness that I have never known."**_

_**Paris January 23, 1828**_

"Today is the day, today is definitely the day petit homme." Enjolras looked up from tying the rope around his shoes at his father pacing around the room. "Yes, father. Today is the day!" replied Enjolras without really knowing why he's agreeing. His father smiled at his son radiantly and hugged him tightly. The 14 year old gamin just played along with whatever his dad was doing and patted his balding head.

As Enjolras was released, he gave his father an encouraging smile. "Why is today the day father?" he finally asked while the older man put on his best looking jacket. It was the one with not as many patches. "I just feel like... Today is the day that I will finally get a job." Enjolras only smiled and chuckled at his dad's enthusiasm. He was known for that.

"I know you will father." he said reassuringly and his father kissed the top of his head in thanks. "Au revoir, mon fils!*" he called out and the younger boy waved as he walked out the door. He didn't stop waving until his father was completely out of sight and he put it down sighing, "Bonne chance, papa.**"

It was that time that his mother left her room yawning. "Oh, did your father leave already? Did he eat breakfast?" she asked sitting down on the chair Enjolras pulled out for her. "I think his dedication can feed him for today mama." he replied handing her the last piece of bread. "No take it mon fils, I'm still full from our dinner yesterday." she handed the bread to her son smiling as he took it.

"That was just a lucky day, mama." he said kissing the top of her head like his papa did a few moments ago. After a light breakfast with his mother, he left his home to go look for Éponine. "Say hello to 'Ponine for me will you Antoine?" called out his mother and he called back his promise.

As he was walking down the street, he caught a glance of the feared gang in Paris. He hid behind a wall quickly and closed his eyes, hoping that the Patron-Minette will not see him. He did not want a repeat of what happened the last time they met, which was last night. If it wasn't for Éponine, his mother wouldn't be full right now.

"Enjolras!" he opened his eyes again and turned his head. He almost jumped back into the wall when he came face to face with his best friend. Her eyes were shining with amusement as he put his hand over his heart. "'Ponine, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart failure." he scolded her but the 12 year old girl only giggled and hugged him around his middle.

He sighed at the action which in her language it meant _Let me hug you so you won't be mad at me. _"I'm sorry Enjolras, but I can't resist the look on your face whenever I do that." Éponine said cuddling more into his thin side. The older boy only rolled his eyes and patted the top of her head fondly. "Well, you give wonderful hugs. I guess we're even." he stuck his tongue out at her and she returned it playfully._  
_

"Come on, let's get to work." he said and she released him out of her grasp and took his hand instead. They walked out of the alleyway and started going to the direction of the Café Musain. Enjolras started to tell her of the odd behavior his father was in before he left his home and she shook her head in amusement. "Well, you're father is famous for that. Always on the move to get a job." she said as they stopped in front of the Café

They sat down and started their day in prayer. Éponine has always been skeptical about his religious views but joined him to avoid one of his passionate speeches. "God on high, hear our prayer." both of them started, their hands entwined as always. "Help us today and keep us safe." they said in unison closing their eyes. "Amen." they both finished and started their day.

After 2 hours, they both got a huge amount of money (30 francs which was a first) and started dividing it between themselves and their fellow gamins. After they were both left with 8 francs and 15 sues each, they decided to take a break. "Let's go back to our special bridge Enjolras, we haven't visited it in a while." offered Éponine and Enjolras immediately agreed.

The bridge over the creek has been called their 'special bridge' because that was where their friendship was taken to new heights. That was where Éponine told Enjolras her deepest darkest secrets. They were each other's confidants from that day on and were completely inseparable. Enjolras didn't have any dark secrets to tell her but she was there to comfort him when someone hurts his feelings. It wasn't much but it meant the world to him.

They walked there hand in hand, which was another tradition they made unaware. They would hold hands, though they do not feel any romantic feelings, for they know that together they could conquer anything. Holding hands symbolizes unity and strength to both of them and when you live in the slums, you need a lot of that.

They stopped over their bridge and Éponine immediately pulled up the sleeve of her jacket, which she wore today, revealing a line of bruises going to her forearm. Enjolras carefully touched each one with minimal pressure. His best friend only looked on with a neutral face. He felt himself feel even more protective over Éponine.

"Your father did this, didn't he?" he said with a low voice. Tears gathered in Éponine's eyes and she nodded sadly. Enjolras looked up and wiped the tears from her tan cheeks. "He's getting worse everyday Antoine... Doesn't he love me anymore?" she confessed to him, her voice thick. She doesn't use his first name unless it was extremely serious.

He pulled the younger girl into a tight hug and she sobbed quietly into his shirt. He stroked her knotted hair and whispered assurances into her ear, not really believing them himself. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" he asked with caution. She sniffed once and wiped her cheeks softly. "Y-yes. O-on my other arm and m-m-my stomach. That's where it hurts the most." she told him hugging him again as she felt the pain again.

He held her close for a long time, only wishing to comfort her. He doesn't know how it feels to be beaten, he was ignorant to think that all families in the slums were as close together as his. He immediately changed his views when he heard the stories Éponine told him. Her little sister being sold to a stranger, her father selling her home, her beatings every night. He just wanted to take her away, away from the pain her father has given her for years.

"Why do you stay?" he asked wanting to protect her so much. She was just a little girl and he didn't like the way his arms wrapped around her thin waist so easily. "I have no where else to go and no," she said staring him straight in the eyes when he was about to speak. "I will not live with you. I'm stronger than you think Antoine."

"I know you are," he interrupted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just don't like knowing that I'm dropping you off into an abusive home every night. I-I can't stand seeing you cry, mon meilleur ami.***" He hugged her tighter, not willing to let go until all her pain has gone away. If that actually works, he would be hugging her for a really long time.

She let him hug her, she quite liked his hugs. Strong yet gentle, Firm but not painful on her bruises. If she had a choice, she would definitely go live with him. But she was famous for her pride, she didn't want to be seen as a damsel in distress. She wanted to be seen as the fearless female warrior who can think for herself. When she's with Enjolras, she feels exactly like that but sometimes he forgets. She's grateful for his concern though.

"Antoine? Antoine where are you?" Éponine lifted her head from Enjolras's chest and looked around. Her tears blurred her vision but she could clearly see a man running... towards them. She knew that man anywhere. "Enjolras, you're father is looking for you." Enjolras looked at her curiously but she only tilted her chin towards the direction of where she saw her.

Enjolras looked in the same direction and his eyes widened as he saw his father beaming in the sunlight. His bald patch was shining with sweat and he had a piece of paper clutched in his hand. "Papa? Qu'est-ce qui se passé?**** Is there something wrong?" he asked staning up with Éponine. They walked away from the bridge and stopped in front of his father who paused to catch his breath.

He held up the paper triumphantly and grinned widely at his son. "What happened papa?" he asked and his father just hugged him and Éponine with tears falling down his cheeks. When he let both children go, he was smiling so wide that they were afraid his face would break. He held the paper in front of their faces and said...

"I got a job."

* * *

**_Paris June 12, 1828_**

"Your first day of school Antoine, are you excited?" his mother asked as she put a red jacket on her son. He put the his arms through the sleeves and he looked at himself in the mirror. He never looked so clean in his life. His hair was still in its unruly, curly state but it wasn't covered in dirt. He wasn't sporting a ripped up vest or a patched up hat but a crisp white shirt and a clean tan vest.

"A little." he said keeping his voice neutral. In reality, he was excited as a dog yet extremely sad. Excited because he finally gets to go to school and in the same years as Marius. At least he'll have a friend. Sad because Éponine won't be there with him. She wouldn't be holding his hand or playing on the streets with him, she would be all alone.

"Why the long face Antoine, you're father finally got a job! He has enough money to buy us this new house," she gestured around his room, he never had a personal room. "We could eat three square meals a day instead of two small portions," she took a leather hat from the hat stand near his door. "And you could go to school and be a lawyer, like you always wanted."

She placed the hat on her son's head firmly yet softly and smiled at the reflection in the mirror. "You're going to grow up into a wonderful leader Antoine, and school could help you." He turned his head around to face his mama into the eyes he inherited from her. He hugged her around the middle tightly and she returned it.

"I won't fail you mother. I will make you both proud, you and papa..."

"And Éponine?" he let go of her mother and placed his hands on his lap. He felt the guilt monster eat him up again. He didn't want to leave her alone. He didn't want to see her with more bruises up her arms the next time he met her. It was because of him that she was able to bring home enough for her family. It was because of him that Éponine was able to enjoy living in Paris despite her poverty.

"I hate leaving her there, in the slums. For so long, I've begged money with her. I've played games with her. She confided in me. We went everywhere together and now I'm going somewhere she can't follow." His mother put her arm around his shoulder and pulled his head onto her chest. He refused to cry, he had to be strong for the two women he would take a bullet for.

He pulled away from his mother's chest and sniffed once, making sure his unshed tears stay unshed. "I will do it for you, papa and Éponine." he said defiantly and his mother smiled at him. She handed him his new school bag and his first packed lunch. "I know you will, petit homme." he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and bid his mother goodbye.

As he left his new home, he looked around. He recognized some of the bourgeois that passed him. They were the ones who gave him money when he was still a gamin. Deep down though, he believes he's still a gamin. A gamin with dreams of living in a big house, with dreams of making it good in France. He has that opportunity now and he lives in a big house. It was all too good to be true.

"Enjolras!" he turned his head around hoping it was Éponine. Instead he was met with Marius Pontmercy. He didn't frown for Marius would help him get acquainted with more people his age. "Hello, Marius." he greeted his friend and they both shared a friendly hug. "First day of school Enjolras! Are you nervous?" asked Marius as they walked in the direction of the school.

"Very nervous but also very excited. How is it um... learning in a classroom?" he asked Marius as they passed several houses. Marius raised an eyebrow but put an arm around Enjolras, ready to ease his tension. "It's alright but sometimes it could get boring. It depends on the teacher but you'll be fine." he smiled reassuringly at him and Enjolras couldn't help but grin back.

They started more light topics like what subjects they were going to take and if they were going to be in the same classroom. As Marius began ranting about some of the difficult subjects they were going to tackle, Enjolras saw, in the corner of his eye, an ominous figure following them. "Wait Marius, I think we have a shadow." His bourgeois friend looked at him curiously but stopped in his tracks.

"Éponine, I know you're there." he called out and he turned around. The very girl he expected came out of hiding in an alleyway and smiled sheepishly. He asked Marius if he wanted to come with him and he only shrugged. Both boys approached the smaller gamine and, as fast as lightning, Éponine was hugging Enjolras around the middle with tears in her eyes.

He hugged her just as tightly and he felt his shirt getting wet but he didn't care. "Oh Enjolras, I'll miss you so much." He heard Marius slowly give him privacy and he was ever grateful for him. "I'll miss you too, mon meilleur ami. So very much." he replied trying not to cry. Éponine didn't let go for a while and Enjolras didn't care if he was late. He wanted to cherish this moment.

"Don't cry, Épy." he used his nickname for her. "You'll still see me..." "But not as much as I want to. I'm so used to being with you for the whole day that... It will be hard to um, going around Paris without you." she looked so downtrodden that he felt like he wanted to rip off his bourgeois clothes and get back into his gamin clothes. "You'll still see me." he repeated and she looked at him with shining brown eyes.

As he looked at her, an idea struck him. "I have an idea." he crouched down and whispered something in her ear and Éponine smiled. He finished and he looked her in the eyes again. They could have whole conversations with them and she agreed to his plan through them. He hugged her again tightly and said goodbye to her.

"Ready to go?" asked Marius as Enjolras approached him. He looked behind his friend's back to see Éponine running back to the slums. "Yup, ready for the bourgeois life at last!" he said and Marius just laughed at his enthusiasm. They walked once again and Enjolras couldn't help but smile wider than he should.

He may be a bourgeois now but he will always, deep down, be the gamin in the streets.

* * *

*Goodbye, my son!  
**Good luck, papa.  
***My best friend  
****What is happening?

**How was it? I'm quite proud how it turned out. Also, I don't know what to name Enjolras's parents. Tell me in a review what could be good names for his parents? **


	6. Is this simply a game

**Author's Notes: Becauseof the lovely reviews, the new story followers and favorites and the amazing stats I have on this story... The plot bunnies were ready to explode :)**

**One last thing, I know you never voiced it out but you're wondering why Enjolras' first day of school is in June. Well, I was supposed to change that to September but I wanted to put a little bit of me in the chapter. I live in the Philippines and the start of the school years here are in June (And the 12th is our independence day) so I hope that clears up everything.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne sera jamais propriétaire Les Misérables!  
(First one to translate that in a review will get virtual cookies :D)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**"Is this simply a game for a rich young boy to play?"**_

_**Paris September 23, 1834**_

The wind blew through the window of the café and the flame of his candle flickered out at last. His ocean blue eyes cast away from his book and a frown appeared as he stared at the candle. _"Merde." _he swore and he was grateful for the moonlight shining through the window. He never knew that he stayed this late.

Enjolras, now at age 20, was finally studying to become a lawyer. His mother always wanted him to be one and he will fulfill that wish. As he gathered his notes together, he thought of his first day of school. Other than the occasional shove and slurs, it went rather well. He smiled remembering the friends he made that are still with him until this very day.

They never judged him, unlike the older students who obviously saw him when he was still poor. The older students saw him as some "new meat" and that first day of school really was hiding from them. Marius even found him hiding in an abandoned classroom because they threatened him bodily harm if they saw him. He wasn't used to this new environment yet and he didn't want to resort to violence to solve his problems.

He bumped into Combeferre when he was finished with Arithmetics and it all went well from there. Right now, he couldn't ask for better friends... But they could never replace one specific person. With that in mind, he finished packing all of his books and exited the Café hoping that the owner will not have his head for staying too long.

He walked through the Parisian streets on high alert. He clutched his bag to his side as he walked. Years of being a gamin gave him natural protective instincts to himself and his possessions and it has come in handy from time to time. After a few minutes, he finally reached his old home, abandoned and worn out. He ran his fingers across the window pane, which had gathered a thick coat of dust.

Enjolras opened the door slowly and went inside hurriedly. He threw his bag on top of his old rickety dining table and started to take out his books and notes. After he placed the final book to the side, he reached inside and pulled out his old, patched up hat. He smiled as he put on the familiar piece of clothing and started to take out other clothes.

As he left his old home, it would look like nothing ever changed. His vest was ripped up in all sorts of places, his trousers were in need of a good cleaning and his shoes were worn out. He replaced his signature scarlet coat with a simple brown jacket and his leather hat for the cloth one. "Here we go." me said to himself and set off into the night.

He finally reached the special bridge and he smiled at the sight of it. The creek was different than he remembered from his childhood days, It was now filled with trash and was murky black. The bridge stayed the same though. He walked across it until he reached the middle and he leaned over the newly furnished railings that was installed only last year. It was a safety precaution but Enjolras missed swinging his legs over the running water.

"Hello m'sieur, what's new with you?"

Enjolras smirked as he heard a familiar voice behind him. He was long past flinching whenever that happens, he didn't want to give _her _the satisfaction of seeing that _look on his face. _Even though her footsteps were silent, he still heard it with his highly sensitive ears. "Are you still pretending to be poor? Come on I know your father's rich." she whispered in his ear and he only chuckled.

"You know very well why I do this Épy." he replied turning his face to look his best friend in the face. She giggled and bumped her hip with his in greeting. "I can't possibly understand the inner workings of your head Enjolras, please enlighten me." she replied smiling as she used the big words he taught her. "There really isn't a specific reason, but part of it is to see you without anyone disturbing us." and she only pouted at the answer he gave her.

He studied her face as she looked at him. Her brown eyes were glimmering and stray strands of her went to her cheeks. Enjolras shrugged and she punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You're such a tease Antoine." He only laughed. They stayed in a comfortable silence until Éponine asked if he would join her in a late night stroll to the local park. He was only happy to oblige.

He held out his elbow and she linked their arms together. They started walking in the direction of the park conversing on any topic that pops in their mind. Éponine reluctantly told him of the recent beating she received from her father this afternoon. "You didn't bring home enough?" Enjolras asked as she fiddled with the belt around her impossibly thin waist.

She shook her head, "No, I refused to steal the wallet of an older gentleman." she replied simply and Enjolras wanted to smile for her good conduct but, at the same time, frown at such an unfair punishment. His father bought him a flat the summer before he started college and he offered Éponine to stay with him once the beatings got worse. In her true stubborn nature, she refused reminding him that she was a female warrior - she refers herself that quite often.

"I'm worried about you Épy, I don't like seeing you hurt." he said to her as they stepped foot on the grass of the park. She only sighed and squeezed his arm. "When you live in the slums, it's impossible _not _to get hurt. You should know that." It was his turn to sigh giving this round to her. He hated it when she won but she does have a point.

They continued walking at a slow pace, simply enjoying each other's company. He rather liked it when they would just walk and talk, this was one of the rare silent nights. Usually, they always have to be conscious of how loud they talk or how long they stay out for there were late night thieves or kidnappers that lurk the street. That was including Éponine's father and his gang.

He shivered as he thought of them. The Patron-Minette have a reputation that could rival the corrupt kings that ruled France. They were known to invade houses and maybe even kill, if they had the chance. Everyone avoids the Patron-Minette and Enjolras does the same but not in fear. He avoids them because most of his encounters with them, he was with Éponine. He will protect her with his life.

"Enjolras, I see someone over there." said Éponine and he was cut from his thoughts. He instinctively dragged Éponine to a nearby bush and crouched low enough to be hidden but high enough to see what they're hiding from. "Who is it Enjolras?" whispered Éponine slightly fearful but keeping her voice from shaking. She didn't want to be seen as weak, she gets that enough from her father.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes as the figure become clearer. It was a student. He let out his breath, not knowing that he was holding it in the first place. It was just another bourgeois and he most probably knows him... _Merde, he probably knows me. _thought Enjolras and he crouched down even further to avoid being seen.

The student was currently humming some song and had a prominent skip in his step. He looked at the student again and sighed as he recognized the signature dark blue coat. He was the only one out of all of Les Amis that know of his-oh what does he call it?-_nightly escapades. _He originally didn't want anyone to know of what he does, simply because it is his time to relieve his childhood, but he owed Marius Pontmercy something...

* * *

**_Paris March 15, 1832_**

_"High School is OVER!" called out Grantaire as he popped open a bottle of wine. The rest of Les Amis de l'ABC cheered and threw their high school diplomas in the air. Graduation took place that very morning and, as predicted, Enjolras was the top of the class. They were all accepted into Paris-Sorbonne, the best school France could ever offer and were currently celebrating their success. _

_The blond haired man smiled in amusement as he watched his friends in a mild state of euphoria. He wasn't expecting to graduate top of his class but he did promise his mother. He keeps his promises. "Enjolras!" Grantaire walked over to him, already drunk, and put an arm around his shoulders. "Congratulations to us, mon ami! University here we come!" and his friends cheered again._

_A bottle was thrust into his hands by Bahorel. "You have graduated top of the class and I, by some miracle, have received my diploma. Isn't that the best reason to celebrate, Enjolras?" Enjolras only rolled his eyes and put the bottle down as Bahorel started to drink. He never really drank in his life and he intended to stay that way. He will allow his friends to enjoy themselves for this night, they deserve it after all._

_Once the moon was high into the sky, Les Amis was currently laughing joyously with several bottles littering the tables. Enjolras was listening to Prouvaire tell everyone of his experience with a young lady hours before graduation. "She was a feisty one! Couldn't get her hands off me! It was absolutely horrifying!" his friends only laughed in response. _

_He glanced towards the wall to see the time and his eyes widened at the time. He stood up quickly, not paying attention to his friends and put his bag over his shoulder. "Enjolras, où vas-tu?*" called out Joly and he stopped Enjolras from going out the door. For the first time, Enjolras was speechless and couldn't think of an excuse to let his friend step aside. He opened his mouth but nothing came out._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head only to be met face to face with Marius. "Mon ami, Enjolras' mother is feeling terribly sick. She needs to have him there to check on her with his father constantly working late hours." he only nodded frantically and Joly mistook it as panic for his mother. "Go ahead, mon ami." said Joly opening the door._

_Enjolras glanced once at Marius, mouthed a thank you and ran out of the door..._

* * *

The next day, Enjolras told him what he did that night and Marius swore not to tell anyone. The day after that, he told Éponine of what he told Marius and she only waved it off saying that Marius deserved to know. She did like Marius for he wasn't forced to give money or food to her like a charity. He was kind enough to even look at her, which she admired.

"It's Marius." he told Éponine and she rolled her eyes, knowing all about him being enamored with a young lady. He was only evident about it when he was all alone, and Enjolras was lucky enough to catch him in the act. "Would you mind if he saw us?" he asked her and she nodded for there really was no harm, he already knew what they did.

"Marius!" Enjolras called out and the brown haired student stopped skipping and looked in the direction where he heard the voice. "Who is there?" he called back out. "It's me, Enjolras." and he smiled wildly as he saw his friend emerging from a bush with... a lady. He smirked inwardly for Enjolras only told him of what he does, not who he's with. The girl did look familiar though, where had he seen her before?

He jogged over to the bush and the girl was behind Enjolras. He couldn't see her face but he finally realized who it was. "Enjolras, so nice to see you." he greeted his friend with a wide smile. "A pleasure, Marius. What brings you out here at this hour, hm? Visiting your lady friend?" replied Enjolras with a smirk as Marius blushed at his words.

"Caught me again, Enjolras." he muttered and he heard the girl behind him giggle. "Is this Éponine? The girl you've _always _been talking about?" It was his turn to smirk as Enjolras blushed muttering it was not in _that _way. "Do not worry, m-sieur. He is only my friend, my best friend." said Éponine as he stepped out from behind Enjolras and shook Marius' hand.

Enjolras looked relieved which would be new to most people, as they see him as a marble statue incapable of emotion. Marius and Éponine though, knew him well enough that he shows as many emotions with people he knew for a long time. "Anyway, mon ami, I know that you are going to visit _her_ again. You have been for the past week!"

"_She _has a name Enjolras and it is Cosette..."

"Wait, did you say Cosette?"

Marius stopped himself from rambling about his beloved when Éponine spoke. He didn't know she knew Cosette. "You know her?" he asked her and she willed herself not to cry. She almost forgot about her through the years that she lived in Paris. She tried to forget everything that happened back in Montfermeil because it was now way out of her reach to get that sort of life back.

"We were children together."

* * *

*Enjolras, where are you going?

**This will be a double update, so stay tuned ;)**


	7. A bourgeois two-a-penny thing

**Author's Notes: I left at a cliffhanger, sorry. And since I'm nice, I don't want you to suffer the weekend wondering what they're going to do. So I updated right now :) Also... I hope you like this chapter. Enjonine will finally start to develop ;) And I will not tell you how Marius knows where Cosette lives without Épy's help... you let your imagination do that.**

**Disclaimer: Never!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_"A bourgeois to a penny thing"_  
**

**_Paris September 23, 1834_**

Her knees felt weak, her mind was flooded with memories she nearly lost. She suddenly felt the coldness of snow beneath her feet. In her mind's eye, a little blond girl was there, waving goodbye. She couldn't take the emotional impact. She dropped down on her knees and began sobbing, she didn't even know why. She was not supposed to show weakness... yet she can't stop her tears.

"Éponine!" Enjolras dropped down as well and gathered the gamine into his arms. His shirt was getting soaked and he could feel the fabric stick to his chest. "Shh, Éponine. Please don't cry." He _hated _seeing her cry. When they were younger, if she ever started crying, he would go to whatever lengths so she could be happy again. He usually doesn't show fear but he is absolutely terrified if she starts to cry.

Marius was awkwardly standing there, contemplating what to do. He would try to comfort her as well but he knew that was Enjolras' job. He probably wouldn't let him touch her anyway. He thought about leaving them to it but he feels responsible for even bringing up Cosette. He was the one who said her name and he feels really guilty for making her cry.

It was a few minutes later and Éponine resorted to just sniffing occasionally. She stopped crying though. "I-I don't know what got into me." she said embarrassed and she hiccuped. Enjolras only shook his head and kissed the top of hers. She always relaxed when he does that. "You don't need to apologize, Épy. You don't need to apologize." he felt her arms snake around his waist and he held her tighter.

She looked up at him and he felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked so depressed and lost, just like the first time they met. He could see in her eyes... something that he can't quite place. She blushed as he didn't look away and ducked her head to place it on his chest. He felt his heartbeat quickening but he didn't now why. He felt himself start to get sweaty but the night was anything but warm.

He suddenly got an idea. "Marius," he called to his friend who was still glued to the spot. He moved to crouch down near his friend and Marius raised an eyebrow in question. "What is it, mon ami?" he asked. "Can you take us to Cosette? I think... no... I know it will make her feel better. I don't like seeing her cry." he whispered into Marius' ear and he only raised his eyebrows higher.

Take them to Cosette? He was the only visitor she ever had. No one knew where her and her father lived except for him, he didn't want Cosette to stop trusting him... Although, Éponine said that she _did _know her. Maybe she would like to see her old friend? She obviously made a big impact on Éponine's life.

He took one look at Enjolras who was once again comforting his best friend. He never saw Enjolras hold another woman so intimately since he was fourteen. Well, Éponine was only twelve that time and they knew each other for a while. But this was different... he seemed tense as he held her. His body language screamed mixed emotions. Could it be that Enjolras is...?

He shook his head. No, that wouldn't happen. Enjolras thought that love was a waste of time. He may be protective over Éponine but he probably only loves her as a little sister. Still, he can't deny how confused Enjolras looks right now. He watched their interaction and he swore he saw Enjolras stop breathing for half a second as they made eye contact... He could be imagining things though.

If people thought girls were confusing then they haven't met Enjolras.

"Alright, I'll bring you to Cosette." Once he uttered his beloved's name, Éponine sprung her head from Enjolras' chest and stared wide eyed at Marius. "Y-you what?" she asked him wanting to confirm what she just heard. Marius smiled at her and was about to put a hand on her shoulder but stopped himself, thinking about what Enjolras' reaction would be. If his suspicions are actually correct, then he didn't want to risk the wrath of the patriotic student.

It took only 20 minute for them to reach Rue Plummet and Enjolras could already see a young woman. She had blonde hair like him and her back was turned to them. His only concern was her father... her overprotective father to be exact. Marius told him how he only has to see her late at night when Monsieur Fauchelevent is fast asleep.

"Cosette?" whisper-shouted Marius towards the blonde figure and she turned around to smile at him. Instead though, her eyes caught sight of the two behind her beloved. At that exact time, Éponine looked at her old friend and her eyes filled with tears of joy. "'Ponine?" called out Cosette disbelieving yet amazed. Éponine only nodded her head and both girls smiled widely.

The two girls ran towards the gate separating them and started their hushed greetings. The boys only stayed behind and watched the interaction at a respectable distance. Enjolras smiled as he saw Éponine's face radiating in happiness. He knew that her and Cosette's reunion was long overdue and he was happy to see her like this.

"I haven't seen Cosette smile this much ever since we first met. They must really care about each other." whispered Marius as the girls continued updating each other on their lives. Enjolras nodded and relayed that Éponine's lifestyle at home was getting worse. "For the longest time, I am the only one who could make her smile this genuinely." he told him and Marius placed a hand on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, the girls were excitedly telling each other what has happened ever since that Christmas Eve. "Oh 'Ponine, why do you stay with him? You say that he beats you now? I know how horrible those beatings could be, I never forgot that..." muttered Cosette as Éponine finished telling her what is her current predicament.

"Can you blame me for wanting my daddy back?" asked Éponine in a small voice and she looked down. She was hoping that if she waited long enough, the father she knew and loved would come back. She's still waiting even if she is starting to doubt that he'll go back to what he was before. Cosette looked at her sympathetically as she knew how it felt, not in the same way but somewhat similar.

When her mother stopped visiting, she wondered if there was anyone out there who could give her the same love she did. It was like her papa was an angel sent from God in heaven. She really couldn't blame Éponine for wanting the same love her papa gives her now. With that thought, she started to open the gates to her house.

"Cosette? Que faites-vous?*" Marius asked as he saw his beloved start unlocking the gates with a pin from her hair. "I'm inviting you in. I can talk to papa about this later..." she successfully picked the lock and the gate swung open with minimal sound. "How did you learn to do this?" asked Marius as Cosette let them inside the garden. Her eyes flickered towards Éponine and the girl in question blushed as the boys turned to stare at her.

"I had to find a way to open the guest room for her!" she said in defense putting her hands up. Enjolras only chuckled at her actions and put her hands down. She felt something weird when Enjolras held her hands but it was gone as soon as it came. She tried to mask her confusion by sticking her tongue out at him and he only did so in return.

When he turned from her to introduce himself to Cosette, Éponine tried to breathe evenly. Her pulse quickened and her hands started to get sweaty. This never happened before when he held her hand. She would think about that later, now she had to talk to Cosette for her hasty decision to let strangers into her house... well strangers to her father.

"Cosette, mon ami, is this even a good idea?" she asked her friend as she opened the door to her house. Cosette waved her hand dismissively. "I will talk to papa first, wait here." she slipped inside her house and didn't come out for 10 minutes. Neither person said anything while she was gone, each of them hoping that they won't be kicked out.

After a while, Cosette returned with Monsieur Fauchelevent in tow. He rubbed his eyes tiredly yet greeted them with a smile. Wow, Cosette is good. Thought Éponine as they were ushered inside before anyone saw them. "Merci, M'sieur." said Enjolras taking off his hat once they stepped inside the house. "Papa, I hope you remember Éponine?" Cosette gestured towards her oldest friend and he smiled warmly at her.

"Of course I do. But who are these two... gentlemen?" said Monsieur Fauchelevent gesturing towards the two boys. Cosette stepped in immediately, "They are Enjolras and Marius. They were also my friends when I was in Montfermeil." she lied and Éponine had to stop her jaw from dropping at how she did so easily. Cosette, the sweet innocent Cosette, lying to her father.

She missed _way _too much of Cosette's life...

* * *

*What are you doing

**There you go... Love it, hate it, I'm still going to write it :) Au revoir!**


	8. It is time for us all to decide

**Author's Notes: When I woke up this morning, I had like 10 emails on new reviews, favorites and follows and since I'm a thirteen year old girl... THAT IS HUGE. Especially since I only posted yesterday! I love all of you! Anyway... I've noticed that I have some anons liking my stories. I'm the kind of person who loves to express my gratitude personally to my reviewers (I'm sure some of you know that)... So I have an idea.**

**I have an ask fm account by the same name (SummerSnitch). So if you would like me to answer your questions, please go to and ask your questions or just tell me what you think of my story. I would really like to know ALL of you who like this story and tell you how much I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU :)**

**I wanted to add a bit of humor in this chapter, tell me what you think ;)**

**Disclaimer: This is not relevant anymore... Just read the other disclaimers...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**"It is time for us all to decide who we are"**_

_**Paris September 30, 1834**_

It has been exactly a week ever since Marius, Enjolras and Éponine have taken residence in Rue Plummet. Since Cosette will not have Éponine return to her parents, they all had to stay. The other two have different reasons. Marius wants to get to know Cosette better and get on her father's good side so he can pluck up the courage to court her daughter. Enjolras wants to keep an eye on Éponine for he is on Cosette's side of protecting her from the Thenardiers.

"You are _not _setting foot out of this house until I say so. You deserve to be happy and loved, this is the perfect place for you to be that. If I catch you even sneaking out of here you will have to be an extremely good hider because I memorize your scent." That was the weirdest threat Éponine ever heard of but it terrified her to know that Cosette memorizes her scent.

Enjolras never saw Éponine so scared yet curious as to how that came to be. Of course, he'll never tell her how she knows... One day Cosette came from her room into the room Enjolras and Marius shared. "Antoine, may I speak with you very quickly?" Enjolras looked to Marius who was still sleeping and shrugged his agreement. Cosette led him to the kitchen and she told him to sit.

"Antoine, please do not be surprised on what I will ask you." Enjolras was still getting used to the fact that she calls him by his first name but took it as just being courteous. "I need you to tell me and/or confirm 3 things. First," she held up one finger. "I know that you really are not a gamin." Enjolras' jaw dropped at how observant she was. He slapped himself for even _using _the spoon and fork during dinner last night.

"Second," she held up two fingers this time, smirking at Enjolras' shocked expression. "I want you to tell me how important Éponine is to you..." Enjolras snapped his jaw and stared at Cosette. He thought for a moment and sighed, "She means the world to me." he replied simply and the blonde girl smiled warmly. "Okay, third," she held up a third finger and Enjolras was starting to dread what it was this time...

"I want you to tell me some very important details about Éponine."

And that was how she came up with the threat. Enjolras ended up telling her how she smells because he had nothing else to tell her. "Antoine, please help me out in the garden." called out Monsieur Fauchelevent. He has loved having intelligent conversations with the older gentleman and would never pass up the opportunity to speak with him. Enjolras went outside of the door and greeted Cosette's father who was pulling out weeds by the flower bed.

"How may I help you m'sieur?" asked Enjolras as he knelt beside Monsieur Fauchelevent. The older man only looked at him and Enjolras gulped nervously. It was the intensity in his eyes that really struck him. "My daughter has told me about your current lifestyle m'sieur. Would you care to enlighten me on the matter?" Of course Cosette would tell him. She would tell him everything.

Enjolras nodded in defeat and looked back up at Monsieur Fauchelevent. "Yes m'sieur. I have lied to you and Cosette but it isn't entirely a lie. I myself was born a gamin. I lived thirteen years of my life on the streets. A week after I turned fourteen my father was so enthusiastic that he will get a job. He did acquire one the afternoon of the same day. The first day of school I devised a plan that thrice a week, I would go back to my old home, dress up in my old clothes and pretend to be a gamin for that day."

Monsieur Fauchelevent only listened with an understanding smile. "I know how you feel Antoine. Thank you for being honest with me." he patted Enjolras' shoulder softly and the blond student smiled at him. "Now that you have told me of your story... It is appropriate of me to tell you my story. I just ask you not to tell Cosette." Enjolras only nodded and the older gentleman sat down on the grass.

"Remember how I told you that I know how you feel? Well, it's in the sense that I want to escape from something. I wanted to escape from a life that I wish to never return to..."

* * *

**Paris October 3, 1834**

"So you're saying that you know how Éponine smells because you asked Enjolras? I didn't now that their friendship was that strong." Marius and Cosette are currently sitting on the stone bench in the garden. They have been observing the interaction between Enjolras and Éponine very closely since they arrived. Cosette personally was starting to see some... feelings develop within Enjolras. Marius, being a boy, was still confused.

"Yes, kill me Marius, I asked him how she smells." she rolled her eyes at Marius' statement yet chuckled at how cute he looks when he's confused. Marius' eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He thought about Cosette's words and they did start to make sense. But Enjolras was practically incapable of love... Could it be that a simple gamine girl cracked the marble patriot?

"Maybe... I'll go talk to him." Marius stood up but was stopped by Cosette's hand encasing his wrist. "Be subtle, my love. Remember that Enjolras is a 'marble statue' as you say. He will not be straightforward with his answers, he will most probably push those feelings away as he is busy with this revolution that you told me he's been planning for years." Marius sighed and nodded. Cosette was right, he will push those feelings away which made him internally frustrated.

He entered their shared room where Enjolras was currently studying his notes and plans. He smiled as he saw him. Ever since he met him when he was five, he always knew that Enjolras was a hard worker. He was also very compassionate. He was selfless with his earnings to his fellow gamins and he would always speak of giving them freedom one day.

"It is completely unfair how I have three square meals a day while they have barely a bite of bread. They still suffer under the corrupt king while I sleep soundly in my bed. You now what I think? No more. No more of this selfishness. These small children deserve an education. These men deserve to have paying jobs. They are human not scum. I refuse to resort to being one of those snobbish bourgeois who think highly of themselves. I know that I am not higher than them in any way, we are all children of God and we all deserve the right to a happy and providing life. The people of the slums, my people, are who I fight for." was his passionate speech when Marius asked.

He never forgot the fire in his eyes when he spoke of his people. He never forgot the passion thrust into every word he utters from his mouth. He says he fights for the freedom of the children of Patria, the mother country. He never told him of Patria though. He never told him what inspired him. He always told him it was a personal experience and he respected his wishes.

Marius knocked on the doorway and the revolutionary leader looked towards him. He smiled and entered the room. "May I speak with you for a minute, Enjolras?" Enjolras looked hesitant for a moment but nodded. Marius sat on the bed next to the desk and Enjolras turned his chair to face him. "Make it quick Marius, I have work to do." he gestured towards the papers strewn across the desk but the brunette only waved his hand dismissively.

"You can do that any time you want. I only wish to ask a few questions, if you don't mind, mon ami." Enjolras raised an eyebrow but shrugged and gestured for Marius to continue. "If you wish to not tell me anything, I will allow you. First thing's first, please tell me what you think of Éponine."

"I have already told you, she means the world to me. She is my partner in work, confidant and best friend. She is always there for me and I am to her in return. What is the significance of this question? You know how much Éponine means to me... oh and she gives great hugs." added Enjolras in an afterthought. Marius kept that in mind and nodded to his friend.

He obviously cares for her, that much is true. He just needs to see if there are any... developing feelings other than mutual care for one another. "How long have you known her?" Marius asked and crossed his legs in a sitting position on the bed. "I've known her since I was 11 years old." That is a really long time, thought Marius.

"What are her favorite things? Say... favorite flower?" asked Marius and Enjolras was taken aback by such a peculiar question. "Her favorite flowers are primroses and lavenders."

"Favorite pastime?"

"Walking with me in the park."

"Thing that makes her smile the most?"

"When I give her lessons... She enjoys learning."

"Her favorite lessons from you?"

"When we read together, she loves stories."

"Her favorite story?"

"Pride and Prejudice. She is a big fan of romantic stories, although I'm not."

The question and answer continued for 10 more minutes and Marius knew the basics of Éponine Thenardier. "Why are you suddenly interested in Éponine, Marius?" asked Enjolras once he answered the final question("What's her favorite color?" "Ocean blue.") with a raised eyebrow. His behavior, along with Cosette, was getting suspicious and he didn't like how he started to take an interest in his best friend.

He found he doesn't like the idea _at all._

_Was this jealousy?_ He thought to himself and he got even more confused. He never got jealous over anyone... especially over a woman. He never thought about getting married and now he's getting extremely irritated over Marius' sudden questions about Éponine's favorites? This was hurting his brain and he usually never gets confused over something so simple... Was love even simple? He scoffed at the very thought of love.

Yet his thoughts switched to Éponine's smiling face and he couldn't help his heart racing. _What the hell was that about? _He thought and he looked towards Marius. The bourgeois only raised an eyebrow at the expression on Enjolras' face. Why was he thinking so hard on this? Shouldn't this little interview not affect him so drastically? Had his initial views on Enjolras' lack of romantic feelings towards Éponine been wrong after all?

Enjolras really was a confusing man.

* * *

"Can I speak with you for a moment, Épy?"

Éponine looked towards Enjolras who was fidgeting nervously by the doorway of her and Cosette's room. "Of course Enjolras." she scooted further onto the bed and put the book she was currently reading by Cosette's night stand. Enjolras slowly climbed the bed and knelt right in front of Éponine, shuffling his hands. Éponine tilted her head curiously and Enjolras couldn't help but think about...

_Focus Enjolras! _He scolded himself and he smiled towards his best friend and she smiled back. "So... What do you want to talk to me about? Y at-il quelque chose de mal?*" She furrowed her eyebrows in worry towards his behavior and Enjolras gulped. He was never this nervous towards her before. This is really frustrating, he was only supposed to ask a question.

"Éponine, I need your help in something. I have a friend who has been friends with another one of my friends for a really long time. He has started to develop something for that friend and he's really confused about it. I want to help him and you know how horrible I am at being romantic in any sense of the way... Anyway, he also doesn't want to lose such a friendship and make things awkward between them. He's sort of scared on how my friend will react... What should he do?" he asked in rapidly, wanting to get it off his chest.

He felt like a child as he voiced his problem in a third person sense. He thought he was brave in situations but the particular situation has his mind blank. "Um... Well, he should first think about what he's 'developing' for that friend. He should settle all of his thoughts and he has to be absolutely sure about what he's feeling. If he really feels that way towards that friend then he can wait. If that friend really means so much to him then the wait will be worth it when your friend will feel the same way towards him. Does that help?"

Enjolras thought about it for a while and settled that Éponine was right. He is still confused. He shouldn't go insane about these feelings yet before he starts to act rash. He should organize his thoughts first. He nodded once and he looked up at Éponine. "That does help. Thank you Épy, I'll let you continue reading your book." He hugged her and he suddenly he noticed how soft Éponine's skin was.

He pulled away and smiled at her to hide his confusion. Éponine smiled back and picked the book again and started reading. He studied her for a while and she looked different than a few days ago. Cosette insisted on letting her take a bath and use her clothes and Éponine had no choice but to agree.

Her hair was no longer knotted but wavy and was cascading down her front. She didn't have dirt covering her face but it looked smooth and shiny. She even smelled good... He found himself reaching out towards her face but stopped himself mid-way. Éponine didn't notice but he quickly retracted his hand away. _What just happened?_ he asked himself but shook his head and left the room in a haste.

That night, he lay awake in bed, unable to sleep because of the confusing thoughts that plagued his brain.

* * *

*Is there something wrong?

**Oooooooooh, Enjolras has started. But what about Éponine? You'll have to find out next time ;)  
Review, favorite, follow and I will post the next chapter faster! Au revoir!**


	9. Look down and show some mercy if you can

**Author's Notes: Some of you are really impatient... Never mind that. I appreciate the love you guys give so I will update now. This chapter is not really drafted so forgive me if you think it is not up to par with any of the previous chapters. I wrote this impulsively and it is a major part of the story... I'm a great author aren't I?**

**Disclaimer: Why do I trouble myself with these?**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**"Look down and show some mercy if you can"**_

_**Paris October 10, 1834**_

She needs to get out of the house. It was nice to sleep in a bed and have three meals for a change but Éponine was starting to get cabin fever. She loves the feel of silk on her newly washed skin but she sometimes catches herself staring forlornly at her ragged clothes. She was so used to being a gamine for so long that she now craves the streets again. She was an odd case.

"Please Cosette, I swear I won't get myself in trouble!" pleaded Éponine the moment she found her the next day. She was pulling out the remaining weeds her father never finished in the garden. Cosette raised an eyebrow and stared at her friend's pleading face. She had her hands clasped together, her lips were pouted and her eyes were staring down at her like a lost puppy.

How long has Enjolras put up with this? Thought Cosette as she sighed in defeat. "I guess it is not right to lock you up in here for long. But I want you back home before dinner." she said pointing a finger at Éponine without looking at her. She was afraid that the brown-haired gamine might tempt her into giving her something more.

"Merci, Cosette! I will be back by dinner, I promise!" she hugged her friend happily and was almost inside when Enjolras appeared in the doorway. Enjolras blushed slightly and Éponine couldn't quite place why. "Good Morning Enjolras! Cosette allowed me to go out of the house for a while, isn't that great?" she asked bouncing in excitement. She felt like a small child asking her mother for a new toy and was successful in getting said toy.

Enjolras smiled at her exictement and chuckled. "You're so cute when you're excited." he said and he covered his mouth immediately. His blush deepened and he swore he could see Cosette, at the corner of his eye, smirking at him. "I'm what?" Éponine asked not really understanding what Enjolras said. Did he just say she was cute?

"Nothing!" he yelled out suddenly and he tried to calm his breathing. He gave his best friend a wide smile and a salute, trying to (miserably) distract her from his earlier statement. "Have fun Éponine and stay safe!" he ran back into the house and Éponine heard him slam the door to his and Marius' room. "What just happened?" asked Éponine as she turned to look at, a now, giggling Cosette. "I mean it 'Sette, what just _happened?" _she grabbed Cosette by the shoulders and started shaking her.

The blonde girl took a while to stop her giggle fest but once she did, she only gave Éponine a mischievous smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Éponine asked Cosette in confusion and she just sighed. "Poor 'Ponine, you're so oblivious." she stated and she gently lifted Éponine's tan hands off her shoulders and placed them on her lap. "Is it really so hard to see?" she asked continuing to pull out weeds.

"This is not funny Cosette!" Éponine whined and she pouted again, crossing her arms in addition. First Enjolras says an unusual compliment to her and now Cosette is speaking in riddles... at least it sounded like a riddle. Enjolras was never a puzzle to her but now he is not acting like the open book she reads so often. He ha somewhat of a wall and Éponine didn't like it at all. She finds herself wanting to breaks those walls around him to find out what is happening inside his head.

"Go and have your little field trip 'Ponine."

"That does not answer my question."

"You'll find out soon enough."

Éponine glared at Cosette and stood up in a huff. She pushed past Monsieur Fauchelevent and he didn't even seem to mind when she didn't apologize for her behavior. Monsieur Fauchelevent stared at the closed bedroom door for a few seconds before he went outside to find his daughter working on the garden. "Mon enfant," Cosette looked up from the flower bed, wiping her brow and smiled at her father in response.

"Care to tell me what is going on?" asked her father kneeling down next to her. When she just simply smiled wider, he let it slide for now. He has never seen Cosette so happy for such a long time. Maybe locking her away from the world was a bit too harsh but he had to do it for protection. Now that he sees her enjoying the company of these visitors, he couldn't find a better way to bring such a radiant glow to her expression.

"Papa, today is such a beautiful day is it not?" asked Cosette, wrapping her arms around her father's waist, laying her head on his chest. He hugged her back and nodded in agreement. She thought he didn't see it but she saw her staring into the window of Marius' room. She followed Marius' movements with her eyes and was chuckling at how him and Enjolras were bickering about whatever topic there was.

As he watched her, he was sad to see that he has to let go of the treasure of his autumn days to the bourgeois boy in the blue jacket for her eternal happiness. He watched on as she giggled at how Enjolras was ruffling his already messy hair at whatever Marius told him. He was also observant on his behavior towards the gamine girl the past few days and, though he may be old, he could see the developing attraction towards her.

He shook his head at how foolish yet sweet this little situation Enjolras got himself into. _Denial is the first step Enjolras, denial is the first step._

* * *

She smiled as she felt the familiar touch of stone on her bare feet. She smelled the air polluted with stenches of all sorts. She has mixed feelings on coming back here. She only has to be here for a while and she's grateful for Cosette's generosity. Yet... she feels as if she does not want to let go of the gamine life just yet. This has been her home for 9 years and she almost forgot how it felt to be pampered.

Éponine walked through Paris and watched each dirt covered boy chase each other down the streets in glee. She smiled as she saw a man give a little girl a loaf of bread and some money for her family. She loved seeing her people again but she also hates the suffering that they go through. She has been through the same and then some, especially with her father being abusive.

Her father.

She slapped herself on the head about forgetting. She has been away from the house for what? A week or two? Her father will be furious when she gets back... But nobody says that she _should _come back, right? The longest time she's been away from home before was 1 day and the next morning, she couldn't walk three steps without crumpling down in pain. Who knows what her father will do if she returns now... Especially when she has nothing to give him.

"I don't need'er! She was a burden anyway."

She stopped in her tracks and quickly turned into a hidden alleyway. She crouched down behind a trashcan and had to stop herself from gasping as she saw who it was. Her father was walking down the street with Montparnasse, one of the members of Patron-Minette and her once good friend. The first time she's seen him wield a knife and slice open the neck of an innocent child, she couldn't even bare looking at him.

"But what if she comes back home?" Thenardier scoffed and waved his hand in Montparnasse's face. "She don't have a right to call it'er home no more. But if she does... she will start crawling over to her bourgeois friends once I'm done with her." Éponine winced and tried not to cry as both men passed the alleyway without a second glance. She puffed out a breath and opened her eyes to see that they have gone.

She crawled out of the alleyway and was about to stand up when an older gentleman bumped into her. The man was looking down at her in disgust and pushed her down with his foot. "What are you doing, girl? You dirtied my suit!" he gestured towards his completely spotless suit and Éponine had to hold back a retort. "Mes excuses les plus sincères* I did not see you there m'sieur..."

"People like you shouldn't even have a right to walk through these streets. Such dirty scum..." he muttered to himself and Éponine dropped her jaw at such a biased statement. "Excuse me? I am no scum," She stopped mid-sentence as she heard the pounding of horse hooves on the streets. She turned around and she was face to face with the horse of Inspector Javert.

_Just my luck..._

"Is this _gamine _bothering you m'sieur?" asked Javert looking at Éponine the exact same way the other man did. "S'il vous plaît laissez-moi vows expliquer, m'sieur**" started Éponine but Javert only shushed her furiously. "You did not have permission to speak to Javert, gamine." She wrinkled her nose at two things. The fact that he referred to himself in third person and that he keeps calling her gamine with so much disgust.

"Please m'sieur."

"SILENCE!" And she felt her face burning as she fell to the ground. She landed on her side and she hissed in pain for she landed on an old bruise from her previous beating. "I said that you do not have permission, _gamine." _said Javert loosing his temper and kicking her side. She has never seen the inspector so furious in her life. She looked up at him with fear displayed in her brown eyes yet she wouldn't give Javert the satisfaction of seeing her defeated.

She was a female warrior.

Yet before the female warrior could strike, she felt a hand on her shoulder and the face of Enjolras came into view. Her vision was blurred but she could see the sun seeping through the golden curls on his head. Her breath caught in her throat as his ocean blue eyes stared into her own... She was wondering why that was her favorite color. "Stay down." he told her and she nodded, too weak to stand up from the pain in her side.

She only noticed now that Enjolras was still in his gamin clothes. The only piece of bourgeois clothing he had was the scarlet coat. _Red, the blood of angry men. _He would tell her. She watched as Enjolras tried to reason with Javert but the Inspector kept waving him off. Calling him _gamin _with the same amount of disgust lacing his voice as before. "I think it unfair as you do this Inspector, please let her go." Enjolras pleaded one last time and the Inspector just glared at him and Éponine in return.

The Inspector whispered into the ear of the older gentleman and he glared just as intensely at her fallen figure. He spat at her and she could see Enjolras clenching his fists to relieve his anger. He never saw him so angry yet calm, it was contrasting yet... appealing to her. As the older gentleman walked away, she felt Enjolras help her up. She was numb in the places he held her and it was not because of pain.

As they walked away, she could feel Javert's eyes burning holes in the back of her head.

* * *

_*My sincerest apologies  
*Please let me explain sir_

**I don't know why this was so hard to write! Grrr...**


	10. So many things unclear

**Author's Notes: I know that the last chapter was confusing... I will update now so it can be _slightly _understandable ;) Don't worry guys! It will get better once both of them are not blind to the prospect of love... Especially Enjolras. **

**PLEASE READ THIS PART: If you guys have tumblr/livejournal, is it okay with you if you would promote this story for me?It would really mean so much to me! If you do, I will post a one shot on the adventures of Enjonine when they both lived on the streets... How does that sound? I repeat, if you have tumblr and/or livejournal, please promote this story! Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to do these anymore... It makes me depressed...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**_"So many things unclear"_  
**

**_Paris October 11, 1834_**

In a secluded little part of Paris was a quaint house. In this small and quaint house lived a father and his daughter. Just recently, they have acquired three unusual temporary residents. Nobody but the 18 year old daughter knows how she persuaded her father to take them in. One of the three residents was a 20 year old _Paris-Sorbonne _student. This particular law student was very interested in the law... And how he intends to change it.

Antoine Enjolras could be seen on this very day pacing in his temporary room he shares with one of his closest friends, Marius Pontmercy. Marius was also an unexpected visitor, at least to the owner of the house. To the average person, Enjolras could be just stressing over some examinations that was fast approaching. Of course, Enjolras was only seen by more than average people... And he only gets frustrated when it is something he's confused over. Studies are the east of his worries.

"Would you stop pacing, mon ami? It's giving me a headache." The blonde haired student only turned his head, glared at his friend and paced once more. Marius, who was lying down on his stomach, sighed at his friend's behavior. Ever since he brought home Éponine from the little incident with his grandfather.

He groaned as he thought of him. He shouldn't really be surprised by his behavior but he never thought... He shook his head of the image of his grandfather spitting at Éponine and acting in such an ungentlemanly manner. He wasn't welcome in the house anymore and was only sent money to continue his studies. He wasn't considered family until he... almost dies in a fight or something. He hopes that wouldn't happen.

"Have you replaced Épy's ice pack while I was out?" Enjolras asked as he _finally _finished pacing and sat on the desk chair. Marius rolled his eyes but nodded. "You would have my head if I didn't." he replied simply and Enjolras rolled his eyes back in return. "I just don't want her to feel too much pain when she wakes up." he replied to his green-eyed friend rudding his face in worry.

"Do not worry, mon ami... I was wondering, how did she end up passing out? You never gave me the full story. You just said that she an encounter with my grandfather and the inspector. Then the next thing I knew, she was passing out in your arms before she could even take two steps in the house." Marius sat up properly and propped his elbows on his knees. He looked curiously towards Enjolras who was furrowing his eyebrows.

"Inspector Javert actually hit her twice," Marius gasped and Enjolras nodded grimly. Marius gestured him to go on and he did, "He...He, slapped her across the face and kicked her at the side when she tried to explain how she bumped into your grandfather. I-I-I have never been so scared in my life." he admitted in a small voice and he put his head in his hands in dismay. "I wish I could've been there faster... I feel so weak in not being able to prevent Javert from hitting her..."

Marius was about to interrupt when Enjolras started to talk again. "So to answer your question, she was probably still in shock of the situation she was in. I'm guessing she only felt the pain from her side and cheek when she was far away from that place and fainted... I think that's what happened." He shook his head against his hands again and started mumbling on how weak he was.

"Now wait a second," interrupted Marius as he saw his chance. Enjolras looked up and he could clearly see such disappointment in his blue eyes. "You are _not _weak. If you were not able to protect Éponine the moment she was stricken by Javert, that is not your fault. You were just not there in time!"

"Exactly! If only I was there in time,"

"No." scolded Marius grabbing Enjolras' shoulders and shook him in attempt to make him see. "Do not dump all the blame on yourself, Enjolras! It was _not your fault. _You can't control the time can you? No! And right now you are not weak for not being able to protect her in time. You were there before it could get worse, right? So, you still saved her from whatever Javert could think of doing to her! And you are not weak for feeling like you failed her. You are only showing how much you care and... love Éponine by quickly going to her side when she needed you. She may not have wanted you to help but you were there and I'm sure she is eternally grateful for what you've done. Now, stand up, wipe that frown off your face and go check if Éponine is awake."

Marius patted Enjolras' shoulder and left the room leaving Enjolras to ponder on what he said. He never heard Marius speak with such determination before, it might have come from being friends with him. He was thinking about his words and slowly but surely, he started to come to the conclusion that he was right. He was not weak for not being able to protect her further, but he helped her when she needed him most and isn't that what he's been doing the years he has known her?

As he went over the whole speech Marius told him, he stumbled upon his thoughts as he recalled one particular part... _You are only showing how much you care and love Éponine... _Love? Why would Marius think that? Although, he did have that conversation with him when Éponine was going out...

* * *

_"Marius!" he yelled out and the brunette looked up from his book at a very frantic Enjorlas. "Woah, mon ami, what is wrong?"he asked putting his book down and leading Enjolras to a chair. He was blushing so much that he was almost as red as a tomato. He found it slightly amusing yet terrified at what caused such a reaction from him. "I'm so stupid, Marius!" he said suddenly._

_Marius was taken aback, literally, and fell almost unceremoniously on the bed. Enjolras didn't even notice as he pushed his hair back and paced the room. "Calm down, mon ami." he said but he immediately knew that was a bad idea as Enjolras grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket. He was pulled up and was almost nose to nose with Enjolras and from this proximity, he could see fear and confusion mixed into those swirling pools that used to be burning in passion for Patria..._

_"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down? I just told Éponine that she was cute!" Marius raised an eyebrow and rubbed his neck as Enjolras let him go. He watched his friend pace the room as he said "You know, that's not a big deal. I tell Cosette that she looks cute, most of the time I say she's beautiful. It's supposed to be a compliment, I don't get how you're so fussed up about it..."_

_"See that's the point Marius!" Enjolras replied ruffling his hair, making it look even wilder. "You and Cosette are practically a couple! Me and Éponine, that is a whole different story! I don't even know for sure if I have feelings for her and I suddenly blurt out that she was cute _in her face!" _The blond man plopped down on the bed Marius vacated a few minutes ago and groaned in frustration."_

_"It's so confusing Marius. How does she do this to me?" Marius could only watch in silence, knowing full well what was happening. "Denial is the first step, Enjolras." Marius said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not denying anything. The brunette student only shrugged._

* * *

__"I really am stupid sometimes..." he muttered to himself and wondered over to Éponine and Cosette's room. He probably should check on her, maybe she was awake. He knocked on the door and pressed his ear to the wooden surface. He heard a groan of pain from inside and he winced at the sound. Did Javert hit that hard?

He opened the door and saw Éponine lying down with a hand to the ice pack on her cheek. She was trying to open her eyes but she would close them immediately afterwards. Each time she closes them, a groan escaped her mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said from the doorway and she only groaned in response. He observed her movements and smiled at her attempts to sit up...

Why was he thinking these thoughts again?

* * *

**Heehee... Please promote on tumblr and live journal for me :) Au revoir!**


	11. So many things unknown

**Author's Notes: Bonjour everyone! I have been focusing so much on Enjolras that I've nearly forgotten about Éponine. Thank God I drafted this chapter or I would've made this story entirely on Enjolras' slow descent into love. He may be my favorite character, but I have to show Éponine's side of the story. But there will be a small part with Enjolras' POV. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! **

**It's because of you guys that I am inspired to write more! I LOVE YOU :)  
Disclaimer: *Please read previous disclaimers***

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**"So many things unknown"**_

_**Paris October 11, 1834** _

When she woke up the next morning, she felt something cold and...wet near her cheek. Éponine slowly lifted her hand to her face and she found an ice pack placed on her pillow. She tried to move but a searing fire spread from her side and she groaned in pain. She had no idea why this was happening and why she was even sleeping, wasn't she supposed to be outside?

Then the events of yesterday came flooding back from the back of her mind. She remembered the hatred inside the man's eyes as he spat at her. She winced at the memory of Javert kicking her side, exactly where her father punched her days before. She tried to open her eyes but each time she does, her head starts to hurt and her vision blurs to no extent.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Éponine heard a voice preferably from the doorway. She groaned as she moved her head to try and see who it was. Was she really slapped this hard? She felt the bed dip at her side and the shuffling of bedsheets. "Hey there Épy." She smiled for she knew that only one person would call her that. "Hey Enjolras." she replied, her voice hoarse. She started to cough vigorously and felt the mattress move and a hand on her shoulder.

"Just hold onto me, I'll help you sit up." She obliged and she felt the soft touch of Enjolras on her hands. She couldn't help but feel some sort of... _tingly _sensation as he held her. "Come on, Épy, you can do it." By the sound of his constant encouragements, she was able to sit up from her position. As she stopped moving, she started coughing again.

She heard felt Enjolras reach over her and she felt her cheeks heat up. He was so close and not to mention how awkwardly inappropriate this situation was. She tried to calm her breathing but each inhalation felt like thorns in her throat and she would continue coughing against her hand. "Hold on Épy," she felt his weight off of her and his hand on hers again.

He put his other hand behind her neck for support and she felt a glass on her lips. "Drink." he commanded simply and she drank the water in haste. The water ran down her throat and the pain was relieved. "Better?" Enjolras eased himself to sit beside her. She opened her eyes and for the first time, the world wasn't spinning anymore. She looked towards Enjolras and gave him a grateful smile.

He smiled back at her and her breath once again caught in her throat. _Why does this affect me? _she asked herself but pushed those thoughts away for later, they were way too confusing. "I'm glad that you're fairing well, Épy." he said with relief evident on every part of his face. "What happened anyway? After I was... you know." she gestured with her hands and Enjolras knew exactly what she meant.

He frowned suddenly and dropped his gaze to his lap, fiddling with his fingers. "I guided you back here and then you fainted." he said clenching his fists together in anger. She watched him try to calm himself as he tried to tell her what happened from his point of view. "Don't ask Cosette to leave the house again without me." he said staring at her with his blue eyes so filled with concern.

"I won't, I think I've learned my lesson." His hands were still in fists so she put her hands over them to calm him down. He immediately relaxed and gave her another smile but it was small and somewhat... shy. Why was he shy? His behavior was getting stranger and stranger everyday. The first time she noticed a change in his actions towards her was a few days after they became a part of this household.

* * *

_He was writing something in his room and mumbling to himself when she walked in to spook him. She hasn't pranked him in a while and she really was starting to miss seeing that look on his face. It was priceless to see him so surprised and scared, especially since she was one of the very few people he shows actual emotion to. _

_As she tiptoed behind him, she heard him saying sentences under his breath. She wasn't an expert in literature but she swore she could hear the last words of those sentences... rhyming. "No that is just... disgusting." he said louder and he threw a crumpled piece of paper across the room. "This is how you try to solve your problems, Antoine? By writing poetry? You're so much classier than that. Why am I even trying?" _

_She saw her chance and tapped him once on the shoulder. His reaction was so sudden and very funny to her. He pushed the bunches of paper that was on his desk onto the floor and hit his head on it in the process. He rubbed his head, mumbling profanities under his breath and turned around to face his intruder. His eyes widened as he saw Éponine and she giggled at his mouth opening and closing like a fish._

_"Éponine! H-h-h-hey, hi! How are you? I'm w-w-onderful, isn't it a beautiful d-day? It is isn't it? A-a-anyway..." he started rambling and she couldn't help her curiosity from growing. He was trying to speak coherent sentences and she was chuckling at the sight before her. The almighty Enjolras, who could persuade thousands of revolutionaries with a single sentence, was stuttering!_

_"I will just leave you to your writings Enjolras, it seems that you were busy anyway." she said to him so she could get out of the room. She couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She exited the room and Marius greeted her as she went out. Before she could answer though, he was pulled in by Enjolras and she could hear hushed bickering from inside._

* * *

His behavior was starting to worry her and she couldn't understand how he would suddenly act so... strange around her now. There are times when he would still give her reading and writing lessons, everything would be normal. Then there are times that his face would heat up and he would talk about random topics. She was having a hard time keeping up with his ramblings so she would respond only with a nod or shake of the head.

She looked at him and saw that he was wearing his bourgeois coat. Wait, wasn't that still in his old home? Why does he have it now? She suddenly remembered that he was wearing his scarlet coat when he saved her from Javert. Was he following her, just to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid? She felt embarrassed and slightly annoyed that he didn't trust her to be outside alone... Maybe he has an explanation.

"I was meaning to ask, Enjolras, how do you have your jacket with you? I see that you have changed into your _bourgeois _clothes, how long have you had them?" she asked seemingly nonchalant. She saw Enjolras gulp and tug the collar of his jacket nervously. _Caught you Enjolras. _She thought smiling.

"I actually was starting to plan out the revolution again, since I have neglected it for so long. I realized that the only notes I had were the backup ones I had Marius take just so he would actually be useful during meetings. They were mostly summaries which were not that helpful. When you left, I realized that I still have my bag in my old house. I went out to get it a few minutes after you left." he said thoughtfully tapping his chin.

_I didn't catch you after all... _Thought Éponine, disappointed. "I see... So you weren't following me?" She asked looking slightly ashamed. Enjolras looked at her with a disbelieving expression and shook his head. "No! Why would I?" he asked taking her hand again. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I actually thought that... You didn't think me capable of taking care of myself out there."

"I know you well enough to know that you are perfectly capable, Épy. I wouldn't betray your trust like that, it matters way too much to me." He looked at her with a sincere expression and a warm smile. When he smiles like _that... _With the dimples showing and the crinkles near his eyes. The ocean blue orbs staring into her own hazel brown. She can't help but think how... handsome he looks right now.

_Wait what? _

She blinked several times to see if she actually is thinking this right now. Enjolras tilted his head to the side and his smile became lopsided as he watched her. "Is there something in your eye?" he asked curiously and she just shook her head silently. He smiled wider and she suddenly felt her knees again... and they felt _weak. _

_Again... What? _

Why was she thinking these things of her best friend? Why hadn't she thought of it during the years they spent together? The logical side of her brain told her that she was still young and didn't know the concept of love. The irrational part of her brain is telling her... The concept of love? Do you love Enjolras?

That was the question. She has always admired him. She never denied that he actually was better looking than any of the other boys she met. He genuinely cared for her, he was always there, he never left her all alone for a very long time. Even when he became a bourgeois, he still visited her because that's his real home.

Say she were to say that she _might _love Enjolras (Which has become slightly plausible), would he love her back? Doesn't he only see her as his best friend or little sister? When her thoughts came to that she found that she... didn't like it. Maybe he actually loves her deep down? Maybe he hides his feelings? But he tells her everything.

Her brain was starting to hurt and she clutched the sides of her head for good measure. She wasn't used to thinking so hard. "Are you alright, Éponine? Do you need to lie down again?" Enjolras asked rubbing her shoulder and she shivered at his touch. Maybe the possibility of her liking Enjolras in a more... romantic way was leaning ever closer to plausible. "I-I-I need to lie down, yeah." she said.

She really wants to push these feelings aside but... she wonders if he were to love her back... She would actually enjoy it. She suddenly remembered the time she was mesmerized when the sunlight hit his hair. She couldn't move not from the pain but by how stunning the sun looked when it hit Enjolras in exactly the right place.

She also was starting to think that he probably _does _have developing feelings for her. That time where she surprised him and he was writing poetry. Enjolras doesn't write poetry. Also... That time when he called her cute. Either he really saw how cute she was or he was simply complimenting her, she doesn't know. He doesn't compliment her very often. He did say he had somewhat of a problem and he's writing poetry about it. Enjolras was so confusing sometimes.

She now has mixed feelings as Enjolras let go of her hand, which suddenly felt cold. "Why don't you go and sleep for a couple of hours? You seem much better and your cheek isn't swelling. I'll come back later to replace the ice pack at your side, to make the pain subside for a while also..." she wasn't able to hear what Enjolras said as she slowly drifted off to sleep...

Enjolras stopped talking as he heard Éponine's soft snores. He smiled at how she sleeps with her unbruised cheek pressed up against the pillow and her arm draped slightly over her stomach. He stood up from the bed and tucked her in. She snuggled closer into the blankets and she smiled at whatever dream she's having. When she moved, some strands of hair feel to her face and covered her bruised cheek.

With a mind of its own, his hand reached over to tuck it behind her ear. Once he finished, his hand rested on her cheek which was still impossibly soft to him. He stroked it gently and absentmindedly thought how peaceful she looks asleep... He was cut out of his thoughts when Éponine stirred and he quickly retracted his hand and stood up from the bed again. He doesn't even remember when he sat down again.

He left the room in a hurry, miserably trying to calm his racing heart.

* * *

**I just made myself squeal at the end there, I'm sorry.  
Favorite, Follow and Review! I will update faster with them!  
Also promote on Tumblr/LiveJournal for me :) Au revoir!**


	12. To love another person

**Author's Notes: You all know how I update faster because of Reviews, favorites and follows but I update now because I would like to make an announcement. THIS STORY IS NOW PART OF A COMMUNITY! Thank you so much to _Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity _for adding MOAOP alongside other amazing Les Miz stories :D**

**I would also like to acknowledge some of my reviewers who have reviewed in almost every chapter: _viralsfan101, unicorn24601, TheModernWorks and anon reviewer book lover! _I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**_"To love another person" _**

**_Paris October 20, 1834_**

The sun has risen high up into the sky and the birds were chirping a happy song. The butterflies have chosen to fly in different directions but one blue butterfly has chosen to sit next to a certain gamine. "Hello there." she greeted the butterfly and allowed it to crawl onto her finger. She smiled as it started to go all around her hand and then stopped on her wrist. She watched the butterfly fly away, leaving her to wonder on where it will go.

Watching from a window behind her was a man. He had the same shade of blue as the butterfly and they were sparkling with fondness towards her. Enjolras rested his cheek on his hand and sighed. Every day that Marius, him and Éponine have stayed here has been getting more frustrating for him. It was not because he didn't like Cosette or Monsieur Fauchelevent, they were to nice to hate. No, it was because Éponine - his best friend and confidant - was getting more and more beautiful as the days passed by him.

For a time, he dismissed it as seeing her coming out of the bathroom with a new dress for the first time. Nowadays, he has found himself wanting to run his hands through her now unknotted hair. His mind was filled with her intoxicating scent. This was odd because they all practically use the same soap. Every time he closes his eyes, the first thing that comes to mind was her smiling face. Every night, he would lay in his bed, his eyes closed but not even a pinch of sleep would consume him because of her smile.

His growing attraction towards his best friend has become problematic at times. He would end up rambling about a totally different topic from her original question. Yesterday, he was talking about how the house could use a new coat of paint when she asked him of his thoughts on women's rights. He was starting to frequently sketch her face or figure on his notebook. Now he has to buy a new notebook for the plans on his revolution which is also getting affected. Every time she sat outside on the bench, he would slow down his writings and just watch her every move until he wasn't even planning anymore.

At that exact moment, Marius entered their shared room with a wide and dreamy smile. Enjolras didn't even need to look for he knew the reason for such an elated spirit. The day that Éponine was able to walk without getting dizzy was the same day where Marius gathered enough courage to ask Cosette's father to court her. For the past few days, the two of the have been going on numerous dates around Paris. Enjolras for once didn't feel the need to reprimand his friend for getting distracted by a girl anymore.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, mon ami?" asked Marius flopping onto his bed with a sigh. Enjolras didn't even roll his eyes at him. Sometimes, when him and Cosette would go out on one of their dates, he would catch himself staring with longing at the young couple. He envied their freedom and with that in mind, he turned his chair around to face Marius with a worried expression. The brunette didn't even look for he was humming a tune under his breath.

"Can I ask you some questions, mon ami?" said Enjolras standing up to sit on Marius's bed. The brunette raised an eyebrow but sat up from his position and gestured his friend to continue. "You and Cosette are now a...couple right?" Marius nodded slowly, wondering where Enjolras was going with this. "Of course we are, I am not taking her on these dates for nothing." he replied confused.

Enjolras looked outside the window to find Cosette sitting next to Éponine and took a deep breath. "You care about her deeply, do you not?" he asked twiddling his thumbs, his eyes still on the two girls conversing outside. Marius raised his eyebrow again but nodded again. "I do not only care for her, I love her..." "Yeah, sure." Enjolras waved his hand but it was more... reluctant than usual._  
_

"Do you enjoy seeing her everyday?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you know her interests or favorites by heart?"

"A true gentleman does."

"Do you have this urge to protect her no matter what?"

"I would take a bullet for her."

Suddenly, Enjolras felt a strange sense of deja vu. A few days ago, he was the one answering Marius' odd questions. Now here they are, the roles switched. "Why the sudden questions about my love life, Enjolras?" Before, he would scoff at Marius' love life but now he just wants to punch him for being able to express it to anyone. He frowned and dropped his gaze to his lap, clasping his hands together and his heart pounding in his ears. This was the final question, the one that confirms everything...

"Do you feel butterflies in your stomach every time you see her?"

Marius watched Enjolras' eye flickering towards the window and he suddenly knew. It was new to see Enjolras so unguarded, it made him look young and somewhat afraid. He put his hand on Enjolras' shoulder and the blond student looked up to see Marius smiling warmly. "Yes, millions of butterflies." Enjolras studied his face and he seemed to have found it when he nodded. "Why?" asked Marius already knowing the answer. Enjolras closed his eyes and said,

"Because I feel them too." Marius' smile widened and he had to stop himself from hugging him fiercely or rejoicing in song. "This is great news, Enjolras!" said Marius but Enjolras only looked downtrodden. "Why are you not happy? Doesn't it feel good to be..." "In love?" asked Enjolras looking down again. "I-I don't know, I've never been in love before."

"And it is the perfect time to tell you how amazing it is!" said Marius grabbing onto Enjolras' shoulders, still smiling. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked out of the window. "It is new to me... How do I handle it?" he followed Enjolras' gaze and he thought for a while. "Well, it depends. You just need to follow your heart." Enjolras' frown became deeper and he looked at Marius in confusion. "How do I do that?" he asked with a small voice. Marius thought again and came up with an idea.

"Brace yourself mon ami, it will be a long day." Enjolras could only gulp nervously.

* * *

"Cosette, I am confused." confessed Éponine when her friend joined her outside. "Why is that?" asked Cosette facing her slightly. Éponine took a deep breath but didn't say anything. She has been thinking for the past few days and she has been getting more and more frustrated. She finds herself watching outside of the window whenever a certain blond student would sit outside and just... well, that's it. He would just sit outside. Sometimes he would talk with Cosette's father but most of the time he is just sitting and thinking.

She would also find him very...distracting for some reason. He refused to get a haircut anytime soon and her hand would be itching to to touch his soft curls. He would read out loud to her during their traditional lessons and her eyes would stray over to his lips. His lips would move in the most appealing way possible. They looked so soft and she would soon stop listening and just watch them move and dream about how those lips would feel on hers.

* * *

She didn't know how to call the small jump in her chest when he smiles. She finds herself welcoming the little butterflies that enter her stomach whenever he laughs. Her brain has been swimming in different thoughts about every part of him... His hands, how would they feel running through her hair? His chest, how would he react if she would fall asleep on his supposed marble chest? _  
_

_His lips. _

"Please answer me honestly, how do you feel when you're around Marius?"

* * *

"I feel... like... the whole world stops and it's only _her and me. _Is that a normal feeling?"

Marius was getting really irritated on how inexperienced Enjolras really was. This was his 100th question on his feelings and he is _still _confused about it. His patience was wearing thin but he willed himself to keep going. "Okay, okay. Do you feel tingly sensations when she touches you? Maybe even a simple brush of her fingers against yours, does it send shivers down your spine?"

* * *

"Sort of... It has never happened before, we have held hands all the time."

Cosette tapped her chin thoughtfully and nodded. Éponine looked at the small lavenders at her feet and she smiled as she picked one. "These are my favorite flowers you know." She started to stroke its delicate petals. Cosette watched her friend closely and a question entered her mind. She tapped Éponine's shoulder and she stopped her ministrations and faced Cosette with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever felt many, um, _desires _whenever you're with him?"

* * *

"At times, I just want to grab her waist and..." Enjolras trailed off and covered his mouth again. He blushed furiously at his statement and started stuttering. "F-forget I-I said anything about... you know." he waved his hands around again with his face still flushed. Marius smiled in amusement but immediately switched back to being serious. His friend has absolutely no clue on anything akin to romance and he needs all the help he can get.

"What if It's just wishful thinking Marius? What if it's just an infatuation?" That... was the question Marius didn't want to hear. He saw how devastated Enjolras looked at the thought of it. This was his chance to make Enjolras see otherwise. He has seen how fidgety he gets when Éponine would just sit outside on the bench. He would always be the receiving end to all of his rants about his confusion. He was patient with all of this and now he was just about ready to snap.

He stood up suddenly and Enjolras looked up at him with a lost look in his eyes. He stared down at him and Enjolras didn't even flinch but he knew deep down that Enjolras could see this coming. "I want you to be completely honest with me." The 20 year old man narrowed his eyes slightly but shrugged in agreement, too caught up in his thoughts to actually protest. He didn't want to do this, he was dreading the day but he knew that this day would eventually come.

"Tell me exactly what Éponine is to you?" Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. What is Éponine to him? If he was asked this question years ago, he would say that she was his best friend and confidant. Isn't she still his best friend and confidant? She has never changed how much she cares for him, that's for sure. "I-I don't know." he said with an unsure tone and that was the last straw for Marius. He took both of his shoulders and stared straight into his eyes, trying to convey his message in the best way possible.

"I don't know? That's the best you can give me? _I don't know? _Don't give me that statement! You have been saying the same excuse over and over and over again and I've had it!" Enjolras was taken aback at the ferocious tone. Was love really this endearing to Marius? "I have been watching you and Éponine, mon ami and it is not the same way than the first time when you were 14." Enjolras remembered that first day of school. He held the, then, 12 year old gamine in his arms in fear of losing her.

Now, he _really _doesn't want to lose her.

"You are known as a marble statue to most people but I know you Enjolras. I know that, with enough pressure, marble can crack and by God's great name... Éponine has cracked you." Enjolras thought over it but he was still hesitant on it. Marius saw his hesitation and knew that he had to make him understand that he is _in love. "_You need to let go of your pride for one day and see Enjolras! She has given you so much in her lifetime and what is a better way to repay her than your love Enjolras?"

He looked out of the window again and caught Éponine looking at him. She had the same amount of confusion evident in her brown eyes and he suddenly felt... emboldened and more sure. Could it be that, she feels the same? He looked away and looked at Marius again. "Tell me Enjolras," this was the only way he could get him to confess. He had to understand that he can't always be that revolutionary leader, he has to learn to live for himself as well.

"Who is Éponine to you? Tell me the truth, mon ami. Is she your... Patria?" Marius didn't waver in his gaze which struck Enjolras like a bullet. Enjolras' eyes widened and the gears in his head were spinning at full speed. "Éponine? My... Patria?" he has always been talking about how France was his only love and that if France was a woman, he would get down on one knee and marry her immediately. He remembered the first time he has seen the image of Patria during a class trip to the museum, he was captivated immediately.

He remembered her tan skin and a long white dress. She was holding some flowers with one hand and her hair was blowing behind her. He never left the painting until Marius had to tug him away. Suddenly, the image of that painting faded away and was replaced with a simple gamine girl. Her white dress was replaced with a green threadbare one. Her long silky hair was instead a mass of knotted hair. Her once clean skin was now covered in smudges of dirt and dust. Her face was obscured slightly by a cloth hat and he was hit with the realization like a storm.

"She is." he said simply and he finally smiled. The image of Patria was Éponine all along. _She _was his one and only Patria. Why had he not seen that before? Why has it taken him years to finally understand that it was her? Marius caught his eye and he smiled as he saw Enjolras' expression. He finally did it, he knows now. "So, mon ami, what is the first on your mind when you think of Patria?" he rested his elbow on his knee and Enjolras was finally sure of his answer and didn't hesitate to say,

"She is the first on my mind as I think of Patria." he looked out the window and smiled at her back towards him.

* * *

**_Paris January 22, 1828_**

_He was walking down the streets of Paris when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. This was the first day that he has gotten a large amount of food for his family and he intends to give it to them as quickly as possible. "Well, well, well." he looked behind him to see the Patron-Minette looking down on him. The leader was staring at him with mirth in his eyes which looked strikingly similar to Éponine's. _

_"Well isn't it Antoine Enjolras. The boy my daughter has been running around with." he gulped in fear for the Patron-Minette was known for not only their thieving crimes but their... killings. "You've made her soft my boy, not like she was already soft before. She was really useless and I don't beat her for you will come bursting through my door. And I hate do-gooders." He took a knife out of his pocket and his hand was reaching towards the feast tucked into Enjolras' arms._

_"And do you know what I do to do-gooders?" he stroked his knife fondly and was about to strike when a figure came out of nowhere and tackled Thenardier to the ground. His mind started working again and he found that it was Éponine. "Épy! What are you doing?" Éponine didn't even listen when she started biting her father's arms. "You little shit!" screamed Thenardier and he grabbed the little girl by the neck and tossed her to the ground. _

_Éponine groaned in pain and Enjolras' eyes burned with the fire of hatred. Nobody does that to his Épy, no one. Enjolras then grabbed the knife from his hand and pointed it towards Thenardier. When he finally noticed his defenselessness, he turned towards the boy who smirked in victory. "Weapons are not very nice, you know." Then he slid the knife far away from him and it landed underneath the floorboards of another poor home. He heard a satisfying plop and turned towards Thenardier but he was gone._

_Éponine was still on the ground but she smiled up at him. "I told you I'm a female warrior." Enjolras chuckled despite himself and gathered her into his arms. _

* * *

"When I think of freedom, she is who I fight for." he said remembering that night. He never forgot how brave yet endearing she was that night. She turned her back on her own father to save him. That was also the experience that he based most of his speeches about. The people of the slums, suffer so much like Éponine and he doesn't want anyone to hurt her anymore.

"When I want comfort and love, she gives it to me like a blessing." he continued staring at her back and how her hands gestured. He loved how animated she was when telling stories. It made them more exciting and his eyes shined with pride as he was the one who taught that to her. He has never seen it before but now he knows. Before he was the marble statue, but now the marble has cracked and is now in pieces next to the feet of the girl he calls Épy. "So, she is really your Patria now?" asked Marius finally sitting down next to him. Enjolras shook his head.

"No Marius. She is, has been and always will be... my Patria."

* * *

**There you go! The scenes that got me to write this fic in the first place! This is also the longest chapter ever, so I hope you're happy  
Review, favorite, follow or maybe even PM and I will update again soon :)**


	13. The shirt on your back

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! First of all, thank you very much for the great reviews. I also very much appreciate the favorites and follows I gained. This will be a double update because quite frankly, I haven't done that in a while. I would like to change the timeline. The revolution will start in June 1835 instead Of 1836 :)**

**Also, I have a challenge: Can you guys get this story to 40 reviews? Disclaimer:No...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**"The shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill"**_

_**Paris October 23, 1834** _

The click of heels on the wooden floor could be heard in the pitch darkness of the room. The sound of shifting papers was deafening in the silence of the night. One could drop a pin on the floor and the crash of that small sliver of metal could echo through the streets of Paris. "Why is this... Aspect so important?" In answer to the question, a fist was slammed unto the already rickety table. A sickening crack followed the action which caused the man to flinch as the dust hit his face.

"Why is it important? You want to know _why?" _A cold laugh left the other man's lips which caused the one who asked the question to cower in his seat. "You do not need to know why it is of such importance. You only need to tell me where she is. Is that clear?" The man gulped but nodded to avoid his wrath. They continued this little banter until the clock struck 1 in the morning.

"You will not regret this decision sir. She will come soon."

* * *

_**Paris October 25, 1834**_

The sunlight hit Enjolras' eyes and he groaned as he placed a pillow over his head. His attempts of going back to sleep were futile for he heard the bedroom door slam open. "Merde." He swore to himself and slowly started to get up. When he rubbed his eyes of any traces of sleep, which were still there no matter how hard he tried, he was able to see Marius standing there with a big goofy smile plastered on his lips. For the first time in weeks, he felt the urge to punch that grin off his face but controlled himself from doing so.

"Marius, it is early morning. Since you kept me up all night with these," he wrinkled his nose at the little romance lessons the brunette gave him. "Romance Lessons... I do wish to sleep to keep my sanity." Marius only approached him with his jacket and a small bag. Enjolras raised his eyebrow at it and expressed his inquiries with him. "Oh, this? I got these from your apartment. I went back to our homes a few hours ago to get some clothing, these are getting quite... Overbearing." He gestured to himself.

"How did you get in my flat?" Asked Enjolras grabbing the bag from Marius' outstretched hand. He opened the bag and, sure enough, his clothes and other necessities were inside. The shirts and pants were folded neatly and Enjolras didn't even want to know how Marius found his... Underthings. "I asked Éponine to give me lessons on how to pick a lock. It's actually quite easy." He brandished a hair pin, obviously from Cosette, from his pocket and grinned mischievously.

Enjolras glared at him and placed the bag on his bed. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Why wake me up so early?" Marius took a piece of paper from the inside of his jacket and shoved it in the blond one's reluctant hands. "This is a list of things that girls like to receive from a boy. Éponine can't be much different in such desires." Enjolras gaped at him and read the neat writing on the parchment.

"W-why?" He asked simply, still confused on the whole concept of being in a romantic relationship with his best friend of nine years. "It is Éponine's birthday tomorrow, I believe." Marius looked pointedly at Enjolras for confirmation and when he nodded, he continued. "I think you telling her how you feel is the best birthday present she could receive." He concluded beaming at his plan.

Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows at the list and looked up again into the shining eyes of his friend. "If my feelings towards her will be the best present, then why do I have this list in my hands?" He asked seemingly perplexed at Marius' plan. Marius only rolled his eyes as if it was obvious, maybe it was. "Do I really have to explain this Enjolras?" when he nodded assuredly, Marius sighed. "She needs to see that your love is genuine. The things on that list will confirm that you are willing to do anything for her love as well."

Enjolras glanced at the list again and pursed his lips slightly. "Love is hard." He said quite like a child learning a difficult lesson for the first time. "_Life_ is hard without love, Mon ami." Marius replied tossing Enjolras' red jacket towards him. "Now go and start operation 'Sweep Éponine off her feet'!" He pushed the revolutionist out the door and slammed it behind him. "This is going to be a long day..." Enjolras said to himself and put his jacket on.

He exited the house into the garden a few minutes later. It was there that he spotted the exact woman he was supposed to _sweep off her feet_. When he set foot on the grass, Éponine looked up from her book of 'The Red and the Black by Stendhal' which is one of Enjolras' favorite literary works. This is also the book in which he got the metaphor about the colors of the world for his speeches during meetings with the Les Amis.

"Enjolras, it is early morning. Where do you need to go at such an hour?" She asked standing up from her seat. Enjolras gulped nervously when she came closer. His neck felt hot and her scent filled his nostrils, it was starting to cloud his mind but he willed himself to not get distracted. "I am going to run some errands for a while. Do not fret, I will only be gone for a short time. Of course, keep in mind that I would also need to speak with Les Amis so they will not panic when I'm not in the Café at our preferred meeting time."

Éponine nodded in understanding and smiled up at him. Her smile really was beautiful right now, especially with the early morning sunlight hitting her face and her brown eyes glowing at him. He had to stop himself from reaching out towards her to fulfill his desires. He scolded himself for thinking like Marius right now. He smiled back at her then she wrapped her arms around his waist again. His eyes widened but he hugged her back, trying to even out his breathing.

"Be safe Enjolras." She said when she released him. He tried to hide his being flustered and waved at her. She waved back and started to go back to the bench to continue reading. He opened the gate and closed it behind him once he was outside and started to speed walk towards Paris' marketplace. The things in his list has got to be there somewhere.

* * *

"Good morning, 'Ponine!" called out Cosette as she exited the house with a smile. Éponine once again looked up from her book and smiled as the blond girl sat next to her. "Good morning Cosette. Is everyone awake this early in the morning? I thought it was only me." She said to her recalling Marius leaving the house as well when she was about to go outside and read. "Oh no, I think papa is still fast asleep." Cosette replied tapping her chin.

"I would not blame him for sleeping in. He probably knows that all of his young housemates are wide awake and doesn't want to handle them so early." Cosette laughed and expressed that that would be like her father. "Now 'Ponine, your birthday is coming up!" Cosette exclaimed delightedly. Éponine furrowed her eyebrows, not really knowing the dates as of now.

"What is the date?" Asked Éponine and Cosette gaped at her question. "It is October 25th! You will turn 19 tomorrow. Surely you are to know your own birthdate?" Asked Cosette agog at the look of confusion on her friend's face. "No, it is not that. I know when I was born but I have not kept track of the days recently." Éponine confessed sheepishly. "Well, since tomorrow is a special day... I'm taking you out shopping!" Said Cosette her eyes glowing in excitement.

Éponine's eyes widened at her statement. "Sh-shopping? Around Paris?" Cosette rolled her eyes and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! Where else would we shop?" She asked shaking her head in amusement. "I wouldn't like you to spend so much money on me." She admitted looking down at her lap. "I'm not worth that." She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Cosette smiling warmly at her.

"Hey, you are _very much_ worth it. Besides, I already asked papa and he has set aside some of his fortune for us. Don't you ever think that you're not worth anything, okay 'Ponine?" She told her and Éponine couldn't help her eyes from filling up with tears. She nodded and Cosette opened her arms. Éponine hugged Cosette tightly, grateful for her friendship with her.

When they finally finished, Éponine smiled genuinely at Cosette and wiped her tears away. "Alright, let's go shopping." She relented and Cosette squealed excitedly. "I'll go and get my purse. I'll leave papa a note that we have gone already and that we will be safe. Marius could take care of him while we're gone." She hugged Éponine again fleetingly and skipped into the house.

After a few minutes of silence, Cosette emerged from the house and handed Éponine a cloth bag. "Papa and I made several of these when we go to the marketplace. We could use them to place our purchases in." The two girls exited the garden and locked the gate behind them. Cosette started telling Éponine about the beautiful dresses she saw that would look amazing on her and the brunette only had the time to nod when she stopped for breath.

* * *

"Okay... What is the next thing on the list." Mused Enjolras as he walked through the marketplace. He already acquired a small birthday cake and a red ribbon for her hair. She would look quite nice in red. He crossed off those two items on the list and came to the next part. "_A bouquet, preferably with her favorite flowers_. Sweet baby Jesus..." He said to himself and started walking in the direction of the flower shop.

At least... He thought it was that direction.

It did not take long for Enjolras to realize that he was walking around in circles. Considering that he passed by the same cart of fruits 14 times was an indication. He sighed in frustration and stopped to calm himself down. "You can do this Enjolras, do this for Éponine." _The things Marius makes me do for love_... He thought to himself and started to go in a different way.

He finally arrived to the local flower shop and sighed in relief. He pushed the door open only to be met with different scents of a variety of flowers. "Oh my Lord," he whispered coughing slightly and waving his hand in front of his nose. "Why do girls like flowers?" He grumbled and started to walk through the array of dizzying smells. He spotted an old lady arranging a few seed packs on the shelves and he smiled.

"Excusez-moi?" called Enjolras and the lady turned around slowly to see her new customer. She gave him a close-mouthed smile and put the remaining packs of seeds on the counter. "Bonjour jeune homme!* How may I help you today?" She asked folding her hands on top of the counter. "Yes, I need a bouquet of flowers... Preferably with lavenders and primroses." He said to her with a kind smile.

"Is it for a special lady?" She asked with a knowing grin. Enjolras blushed slightly and rubbed his neck nervously. "Uh, haha. Yes, you could say that." He replied and she only chuckled at how flustered he was right now. "I'll go check in the back, that's where I keep the _special_ bouquets for _special_ ladies." She winked at him and Enjolras' blush deepened and he coughed slightly. The old lady giggled and went through a door that leads to the back room.

Enjolras decided to explore the small shop and walked around aimlessly. He examined some of the flowers and even smelled some of them which only resulted in him coughing again. When he composed himself he suddenly heard a deafening scream from the crack room. His eyes widened and he sprang into action. "Madame?" He called out, jumping over the counter.

"Madame?" He called again and he knocked on the door. As he suspected, there was no answer. "Hold on, Madame! I will kick down the door!" He said through the wooden surface and readied his stance. He took a deep breath and kicked the door with all the strength he could muster. The door successfully swung open and he ran inside the room frantically searching for the old lady.

For a split second heard the sickening clank of something hard hit his head and the world went black.

* * *

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS!**


	14. The shirt on your back Part II

**Author's Notes: Here is the next chapter... be honest though, did I give you a heart attack with the ending of last chapter? And I'm sorry it's late and short, my graduation is tomorrow and I have to sleep early.**

**Disclaimer: If only Les Miserables rights could be purchased on eBay...**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**_"The shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill" Part II_**

**_Paris October 25, 1834_**

"This looks lovely on you! You have to get that one!"

Éponine sighed as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a red dress with black intricate sewing designs. She had to admit, it did look nice. She hasn't worn her own decent dress in a while. She would only borrow from Cosette, so it was nice to have something beautiful in her possession right now. "I have 5 dresses, 3 pairs of shoes and a handful of other articles of clothing, can we please have lunch now?" Asked Éponine with her puppy dog eyes.

Cosette sighed in defeat but nodded feeling her hunger growing as well. "I know a small café we could go to. It's only two blocks away." They payed for the dresses including the one Éponine was wearing and exited the shop. They walked a short distance to the _Café Délicieux _and entered it chatting animatedly. The café was filled with couples and small families but the girls luckily found an empty table at the back of the room.

They talked about many topics while a waiter gave them menus. "You may order any time, mademoiselles." He said and left with a bow. Cosette started to read her menu until she gasped. Éponine raised her eyebrow and asked what was wrong. "I forgot something in the jewelry store. Is it okay if I go get it?" She said desperately. Éponine nodded and the blond girl shit out of the café with everyone staring at her.

"Thank God, I thought she'd never leave."

Éponine turned around and the world suddenly stopped spinning. Seemingly like slow-motion, a figure emerged from the shadows and there right in front of her... Was her father. "P-papa!" She exclaimed and Thenardier took the seat Cosette sat in only moments ago. "My dear child," he greeted with a sickly sweet smile towards her. She glared at him despite herself. "What are you doing here?" He spat at him and he only smirked wider.

"What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked twirling his smoke pipe around his fingers. She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms defiantly. "That is no home of mine." She said still glaring at the man she was once loved more than anyone. He laughed coldly and placed his pipe on the table. "Oh really? Oops, I forgot! You only go around with that bourgeois boy nowadays. Do you not care for your family, Éponine?"

"You are no family of mine! A family cares for each other and keep each other safe. Family gets worried when a member is missing not beat them up when they finally arrive. Enjolras is _my _family. He cares for me." She argued with him, her face flushing in anger. Thenardier only watched her and when she finished, he chuckled again which made her even more livid.

"You think this is a joke papa?" She said when she watched his actions. "No. I find that you think Enjolras cares for you is the joke here." Éponine dropped her jaw in anger. How could he say that? "Of course he cares for me!" She insisted getting more and more frustrated by the minute. He slammed his fist unto the table but Éponine didn't even flinch. "If he cares for you so much, why isn't he here right now?" He asked. "He's running errands" she replied simply.

"Running errands? You actually believe that?" His laugh was willed with mirth and Éponine felt her confidence deflating slightly. "Yes. He said he was going to run some errands And talk with some of the Les Amis. He should be back home in a few minutes at least." She said watching as Thenardier picked up his pipe and twirled it again. "Okay. Let's say he is Running errands..."

"I told you he is!"

Thenardier waved her off and she crossed her arms again in a huff. "Anyway, do you really think he cares for you?" She rolled her eyes in frustration and nodded, not wavering in her belief. He laughed again and stared at her with mischief lacing his eyes. "Well, I guess you are right, but I believe he just pities you." he said nonchalantly putting his feet on the table.

"He doesn't pity me for he knows how it feels." Thenardier put his hands up in surrender at the statement but Éponine knew him well enough that he wasn't finish fighting. "Maybe he does care for you. He saved you from the Inspector like the strong man he is. But... I know of his whereabouts, he is not as strong as you think." Éponine felt herself become worried. What happened to Enjolras? Is he in trouble?

"What did you do to him?" She accused and this time he looked truly confused. Éponine was getting frustrated at her father's actions. First he says he knows where Enjolras is but he doesn't know what he did to him? This man is mad! "I honestly do not know what they did to him, I only added in his capture."

"YOU WHAT!?"

Éponine was fuming. Capture? "You kidnapped him?" She stood up from her seat and went around the table to face her father in her full height. She grabbed the front of his shirt and breathed hotly into his face. Nobody hurts her Enjolras, no one. "What did you do to him?" She repeated and Thenardier only looked on as if he was bored. "I told you, I do not know what they did to him but I know where he is."

"Where is he then?" Thenardier examined his nails, not giving her an answer. "Tell me you rat of a man!" Thenardier looked at her this time and smirked. "Ah, thank you my dear. Rats are good at being thieves. They are also very stealthy." He said comparing himself to a rat, which made Éponine disgusted. To think that she waited 9 years for this garbage to change into a good man. What a waste of time.

"Tell me where Antoine is." She said bringoing him closer so she should stare lividly into his uncaring eyes. "That is where I make the bargain." Éponine let him go and he brushed his shoulders like she was dirt. "Bargain? Nobody said anything about a bargain." She said leaning down at him. He still looked unperturbed but that didn't stop the female warrior from fighting.

"Yes, a bargain." he smiled up at her and she narrowed her eyes at him. No Thenardier bargain was fair. "If you really want to know where your precious Enjolras is. You have to get it from me." She motioned to grab him again but he held up his hands so she could listen. "But... You have to willingly come back to live with me. That simple. Take care of us like you used to..."

"I only _took care of you_ in hopes that you will change. I don't see that happening any time soon." She spat at him and he just sat there whistling. "Anyway, back to Enjolras. If you come back to live with me and your dear mother, I will tell you where Enjolras is. Maybe they won't kill him..."

"THEY WILL WHAT!?"

The whole café was suddenly fixated on their conversation but nobody made a move to stop it. "You said that you don't know what they did to him!" She screamed with tears running down her face. She was crying to relieve the anger but it kept coming back tenfold. They can't kill Enjolras. He is her best friend. He was there no matter what the costs and he was the first to show that he truly cared for her.

Without him... How could she live anymore?

"Awww, don't tell me that you love him, Éponine?" This was the worst time to have that realization. She always knew that deep down, she loved Enjolras in a romantic way. She admired him for so long, that admiration has to have turned into love along the way. She just didn't know how to call it. Pushing those thoughts away for later, she glared at her father but it wasn't as menacing for the tears of anger, hurt and realization for her feelings for Enjolras flowed across her cheeks.

She needs to know where he is. She needs to find him. She can't live without him now. they whoever Thenardier is talking about will kill him, she will go along with her life as an empty shell of despair. She can't let that happen, she has to save him. But... She can't go and willingly live with her father again, just like that. She can't help herself being selfish for that split second but she needed to know where Enjolras is or...

"Come one Éponine. Come back to daddy." He stretched his arms out. She stared at him in disbelief and slapped him across the face. "You are no father of mine!" She screamed and the whole café gasped at her action yet nobody moved a muscle. Thenardier covered his cheek with his hand yet smirked evilly. "Alright, have it that way." He stood up and was about to leave the café when he turned around to look at her once more.

"I'll give you three days to decide Éponine. So, if you choose to live with me. You will save Enjolras but you will not be allowed to see him again." He turned to leave but Éponine grabbed his arm. "What if I know where he is but don't come to you?" She asked.

Thenardier smirked and took out a knife. "Then this little beauty will no longer be itching for your red blood."


	15. How can I live when we are parted?

**Author's Notes: The day after graduation guys! I will be an official high school student in June! :DD I'm terrified and excited at the same time so I decided to write this chapter :) Thanks again for the favorites/follows/reviews, you guys are so awesome. Also, to those who followed me as an author... Do not bother with my other stories...**

**And guys! CHAPTER 15! You know what that means right? This story will now be at least 25 chapters and a maximum of 40 :) Let's hope it's the latter!**

**Disclaimer: NEVER**

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**_"How can I live when we are parted?"_**

**_Paris October 26, 1834_**

This is the worst birthday ever.

Éponine stayed up all night trying to find Enjolras' location all throughout Paris. She is now currently looking out of the window with her eyes bloodshot both from fatigue and her tears. She couldn't cry anymore for she knew that Enjolras wasn't here to even hold her. She felt safe whenever he comforts her, that's why right now she feels empty inside. Enjolras, her best friend and confidant... he can't see her cry now.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open and footsteps approaching her. She finally looked up when someone tapped her shoulder. "Hey there 'Ponine." It was Cosette and Marius smiling sadly at her. If she was her usual self, she would scoff at them even showing a smidgen of pity. Right now, she's not her usual self and she could use all the comfort in the world right now.

"I know that it is an inappropriate time to say 'Happy Birthday' but, we hope this will cheer you up even slightly." Marius took his hand from behind his back and took out a small cake. It was very simple, no intricate designs or even sugared flowers but it was the thought that made her smile slightly. "Thank you Marius, Cosette. That was very sweet of you." she took the cake delicately in her hands.

Marius and Cosette looked at each other solemnly and looked at Éponine who was staring forlornly at the cake. "You know, Enjolras always loved to cook. He didn't get why his parents hired housekeepers and maids in the first place. He would only do things on his own, he never let anyone else help." she said reminiscently. Cosette placed her hand on Éponine's shoulder as the girl's eyes started to water again.

"We'll find him, 'Ponine. I promise."

"Enjolras promised he'll never leave me either..."

"Well that's not his fault." said Marius placing his hand on Éponine's other shoulder. She flicked her head back and forth between the couple but she could not find any comfort with their touch. Unlike Enjolras, they didn't know the words that would make her feel better. They didn't know about the female warrior whose armor was starting to rust inside of her.

There was another knock on the door and Monsieur Fauchelevent entered slowly. "Good morning." he greeted with a sheepish smile. Éponine only groaned and collapsed on the bed. "What's so good about this morning, monsieur?" Cosette looked towards her father pointedly. Her expression clearly said _you're not helping. _Monsieur Fauchelevent sighed and joined the group on the bed.

"No luck on finding Antoine, then?" he asked and Éponine groaned again which he took as a yes. "I don't understand... Why would they kidnap him?" asked Cosette who does not know the concept of Enjolras' somewhat _obsession _on his revolution. "I know why." said Éponine, her voice muffled by the pillow on her face. "Would you care to explain, Éponine?"asked Monsieur Fauchelevent. The brunette shifted slightly but made no indication to answer his question.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Éponine finally spoke. "They see him as a threat. The people are afraid of the change he tries to make them see." She slowly sat up on the bed, her eyes staring into nothing. "The people see him as another bourgeois boy who does not know how we street urchins feel. They see him as someone who just wants power instead of a free France. In truth, they are afraid. My people's main concern is if they are going to eat tonight. They do not know what will happen to their lives if Enjolras' revolution is a success. They do not look towards the far future but they look towards tomorrow and see if they are going to live that day."

Her three audience members looked at each other, realization flashing in their expressions. She chuckled at the typical bourgeois behavior that Enjolras never showed. He never let his riches inflate his head. He stayed as down to earth as possible which Éponine always loved. She couldn't even push that word away anymore. She knew that she loved Enjolras...

She just can't tell him now.

"Okay, Éponine. Stop sulking. That won't help Enjolras and he would have my head if he sees you like this." said Marius pulling her to stand up. She wiped her tears but she still didn't see the point of trying anymore. "Maybe my father was right... I am just a worthless street urchin. I won't be able to find him." Marius let her arm go and she never thought that she'd see anger flash through his eyes. It sort of terrified her.

"No, Éponine. That is not the girl Enjolras loves very much." Marius immediately covered his mouth and started muttering how stupid he was for saying that. He was supposed to let _Enjolras _confess, he was so going to kill him now. Cosette sighed in frustration and put her head in his hands saying the words "The idiot I love" under her breath. Éponine looked at them in confusion until Marius' words processed in her mind.

_The girl Enjolras loves very much. _

"He l-loves me?" she asked with her voice filled with hope. Marius looked at her eyes light up slightly and he smiled at seeing her smile fully. As he stared at her face lighting up with hope, he got an idea. "Éponine, I have an idea and it just might work."

* * *

**_Paris October 27, 1834_**

Her second day was almost up.

She was walking alongside Grantaire who was taking a swig from his bottle. He didn't really look remotely drunk to a normal passerby but he was known for that skill. Marius had the idea of gathering all of Les Amis de l'ABC to find Enjolras. All of the members lived in different parts of Paris so they have a wide range to search in.

When she thought over the plan, she offered to speak with some of the gamins that Enjolras helped. Marius was ecstatic over that suggestion and they got to work immediately. He went to go talk to the Les Amis while she returned to the slums to try and convince some of the gamins, who were older now, that Enjolras gave food and money to when he was still amongst them.

They all agreed wholeheartedly and started to go through the slums of Paris. She reasoned that whoever took Enjolras, never strayed away from Paris for they were confident that she would come to her father. Oh how wrong they were. She was way smarter than that, no matter what everybody says about her being _uneducated. _

The sun was high up into the sky and she was starting to get worried. Nobody came to her to report of their findings. Nobody ran to her to tell her of Enjolras' whereabouts. She was really anxious and she guessed even Grantaire could feel the anxiety radiating off her body. The older man placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but didn't say anything. He looked at her and that was all she needed to keep going.

"You know Éponine, you are very brave. You are more courageous than any other woman I've met." she blushed at the compliment as she looked into an old abandoned house's window. "Thank you monsieur Grantaire." she said and he just chortled at her response. "None of that monsieur crap. Just call me Grantaire, that's what everybody calls me." he waved his bottle around and she laughed at his actions.

A force suddenly smacked into his back and the bottle crashed to the ground. The red liquid flowed like a river at her feet and she got ready to defend herself. "No fear, mademoiselle. It is only Gavroche!" Éponine dropped her hands and smiled widely at her little brother. She hasn't seen him in ages and he really was one of the people to make her smile without even trying. Which brought her back to Enjolras.

"Have you seen Enjolras?" she asked crouching down to his level. He let out a cute little pout and crossed his arms across his small torso. "Not even a 'hello, how do you do?' for your little brother? I feel unloved!" He put a hand on his heart and turned so his back was facing Éponine. She giggled at the action and grabbed his arm gently. "Hello, Gavroche. How do you do?" she said trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine, thank you sis!" he exclaimed and he faced her again with a crooked smile. His face suddenly became serious and he grabbed unto Éponine's shoulders. "I have good news and bad news, which would you like to hear first?" Gavroche told her cautiously and her smile dropped immediately. She was only hoping that it was good news, that was too good to be true.

"The good news, if you please."

"The good news is I know where Enjolras is."

Éponine's face lit with joy but with the nervous look on her brother's face, her expression dropped again. "And the bad news?"

"He's not in a good state, sis. He don't look good at _all." _Her mind jumped to various and crazy scenarios and she felt her eyes water as one thought entered her mind... _What if he's dead? _She did not like that thought at all. "Don't worry though, he's not dead." she let out a breath she didn't know she was keeping. _  
_

"But we need lots'o help to save him, sis." Éponine nodded, already prepared. "Right. Come with me, I know the right people for the job." She stood back up and told Grantaire to gather up the rest of Les Amis. "Where exactly, Éponine?" asked Grantaire taking another bottle from his jacket pocket. How he hid that in there, Éponine will never know.

Grantaire left them with a salute and a swig of his bottle, walking in a different direction. Gavroche looked up into the nervous face of his sister and took her hand. "Hey, Enjolras will be fine after I kick the kidnappers' butts!" he said encouragingly and Éponine chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You sure will Gavroche." and they started walking to a certain house, a few blocks away from the Café Musain.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" she called out as she knocked the old rickety door. After a few minutes, the door swung open, revealing a boy about the same age as her. His hair was all curly like Grantaire's and he sported the exact same cap she and Enjolras have. "Éponine?" the boy asked his green eyes widening at the sight of her.

"Hello Devery." she said with a nod towards him. Devery gave her a wide toothy smile and hugged her tightly. She winced at the pressure to her side but hugged him back. He let go of her and invited her inside. "Hey lads! Look who's here!" In an instant, footsteps of at least 4 other boys was heard and they appeared at the staircase.

These 5 boys have been living with each other ever since Devery's parents passed away when he was 6. The eldest, Blaise, took him in as well as his other friends who have been fending for themselves for a very long time. "Long time no see, 'Ponine!" exclaimed Jacques, the youngest of them all. All of them greeted Éponine and Gavroche with hugs and high-fives.

"Now I need your help guys." said Éponine once all of them settled down. "How may we help?" asked Blaise sitting on top of a wooden table. "We'll do anything after what you and Enjolras have done for us." said a red headed lad named Etienne. "Speaking of Enjolras, where is he? How is he doing?" asked Devery's best friend out of all, Claude with his blue eyes shining.

"That's the thing here. He's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?"

All the boys exclaimed and Jacques covered his mouth in surprise. Éponine nodded solemnly at their worried expressions. "That's why I need your help." Etienne, ever the pessimist, raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? How do you know he's not dead." Blaise punched his arm and the younger boy rubbed the sore spot with a pout. "He's not dead because I know where he is." said Gavroche puffing his chest out in pride.

"Yeah but what's in it for us?" asked Etienne gesturing towards the rest of the boys. Éponine frowned for she new that they didn't need to be bribed at all. They were just simply afraid of what will happen, though they didn't show it. "What's in it for you? Think about _all _the things Enjolras did for you." she approached Claude who was fiddling with his fingers, deep in thought.

"Claude, remember when Enjolras punched that man in the nose when he was attempting to take your food?" she said and the blue eyed man nodded his head slowly, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly at the memory. She nodded and approached Blaise this time. "And Blaise, do you remember that time that Enjolras defended you from a rich gentleman who was insulting you?" Blaise nodded as well.

"He said that just because he had money, it didn't mean that he had breeding." he said with a reminiscent smirk at the memory. Éponine smiled and approached Jacques who was darting his eyes back and forth between his friends. "Jacques, mon ami, do you remember when Enjolras gave you your first loaf of bread?" The blonde boy's eyes lit up with remembrance and he nodded enthusiastically.

She smiled at that and looked towards Devery and Etienne, the latter starting to change his mind. "Where is he?" asked Devery looking towards Gavroche. The little gamin boy perked up and told all of them that he was in an abandoned factory, hidden out of sight by Lamarque's house.

"Enjolras has helped you in so many different ways. It is now out time to return the favor." She said looking at the group with anticipation. The boys looked at each other one last time and just when Éponine was about to give up Etienne looked towards her, of all people, and nodded once. She smiled widely and ran to hug Etienne tightly. "Thank you so much, this means so much to me."

"So it's true then? You finally fell in love with Enjolras?" asked Jacques which earned him a punch to the arm from Blaise. Éponine blushed when she heard that and coughed nervously. "Uh- I would't say _in love _but... It's certainly bigger than admiration for him." she said flicking her eyes around, looking at anywhere but those boys whose smirks were almost eating their faces up.

"You owe me your jacket then Claude." said Devery sticking his tongue out at his friend. Claude pouted but took his jacket off and threw it at Devery's face. The curly haired boy didn't even flinch and put the jacket on with a wide smile. "You bet on this?" asked Éponine embarrassed that this little _almost relationship _between her and Enjolras was so obvious to other people.

"So... let's go?" asked Éponine hoping that the boys would just let it go for now. All them shrugged and stood up from their chairs or, in Blaise and Devery's case, the table. "Just follow me!" exclaimed Gavroche and ran outside with the others following behind him shortly. Éponine was trying to fight down her blush when Blaise put an arm around her. She looked at him and he smiled down on her.

"Is it cool if you make me your wedding planner?"

"Shut up Blaise."

The older boy only chuckled at the blush deepening on Éponine's face.


	16. No fear, no regret

**Author's Notes: SURPRISE DOUBLE UPDATE! Because you guys are the best readers ever ;) I hope you like this chapter, I think it's something you've all been waiting for :D**

**Disclaimer: EVEN CAPS LOCK WON'T GIVE ME LES MISERABLES!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**"No fear, no regret"**_

_**Paris October 27, 1834** _

"In here lads! But be quiet!"

Gavroche lead Éponine, Claude, Devery, Blaise, Jacques and Etienne towards the abandoned factory in only 10 minutes. Lamarque's house was towering over it and she could see why they couldn't find it before. She felt Gavroche's tiny hand in hers and she looked down at him. He gave her a toothy smile and she immediately knew what that meant.

She hoisted him up on her shoulders and the boy told her to go under the small window at the back. She obliged and he looked through the dusty glass and shook his head. "Something wrong there Gavroche?" asked Blaise who was keeping watch. "Enjolras doesn't look good." he said sadly and that only fueled the fire inside of Éponine. "Get ready with the plan guys." she told all of them and each one nodded.

Gavroche jumped off Éponine's shoulder and ran off with Etienne to their place. She took a deep breath and she slowly climbed up the boxes piled up near the window. Her cat-like footsteps came in handy this time as she climbed into the small window, her thin body fitting in perfectly.

"Here we go Éponine." She climbed the rest of the way in easily and landed on the floor softly. She quickly hid behind some wooden crates under the window peeked out from the top. She gasped as she saw Enjolras, tied up on a chair, his hair dusted with his own blood. She almost cried at the sight but willed herself to get ready. "The revolutionary marble not cracking yet?" asked a deep and hoarse voice in front of her.

Her eyes widened as her eyes wondered over to the one who said it. It was Montparnasse. "You have got to be kidding me." she whispered to herself but crouched down lower once another member of the Patron-Minette walked past her. She knew that not only the members of Patron-Minette were here as she saw a man standing behind Enjolras with a National Guard uniform.

Just her luck.

"I will never tell you what are my plans." Enjolras said, his voice shaking slightly but still almost completely composed. She watched fearfully as the National Guard soldier punched his stomach and he coughed out blood. Her eyes filled with tears again but she sucked them up for now. Female warriors do not cry right now, especially now. "Come on Antoine." said Montparnasse slapping the revolutionist across the face with a bouquet of flowers.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but she saw Enjolras' eyes widen at the sight of the flowers lying on the factory floor. "Looks like you can't give this to dear Épy now, huh?" she felt her heart warm at how thoughtful he was. He went through so much trouble to buy gifts for her, even if he despises going shopping in general.

Her heart swelled at that.

"I-I still won't tell you. The people of France need to be free." This time, a slice of cake was crushed onto his hair and Éponine winced at the sight. Several parts of the cake slid down Enjolras' bloody face but he refused to talk. "The people of France do not need you Enjolras." spat Montparnasse at the blond man's face. Montparnasse kneed his side so Enjolras grunted in pain but gritted his teeth together, refusing to tell him anything.

He picked up a small flower from the bouquet on the floor and started to stroke its already wilting petals. She frowned at the action but stopped herself from clawing his face. "Poor little thing, Éponine won't be able to stroke it like I am right now. You won;t be able to give it to her."

"I sure as hell will give it to her!" yelled Enjolras which earned him another slap to the face by the soldier behind him. Montparnasse laughed at his pain and picked a petal from the flower and dropped it in mid-air. The petal landed softly on the floor and Montparnasse's foot stepped on it seconds after.

"If you tell me of your revolutionary plans, Enjolras, you won't end up like that flower petal." threatened Montparnasse growling dangerously. Éponine couldn't take it anymore and she stood up from behind the crates and whistled for Montparnasse's attention. The man turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of her once friend looking at him with such hatred.

But his shocked expression turned into an evil smirk and that didn't bode well with Éponine.

He approached her slowly and opened his arms up. She stayed glued to her spot and glared at him intensely. "Dear Éponine! How are you?" Éponine spat in his face but he just wiped it off with a sinister chuckle. "My my Éponine, where are your manners towards your friend?"

"You are not my friend!" she screamed in his face and Montparnasse's expression became somewhat softer but it was gone as soon as it came. He glared at her with a fake smile and threw the flower on the ground. Her eyes followed its descent and they made its way to Enjolras' face. His eyes were filled with worry and she could tell that he was telling her to leave now.

She won't be doing that. She needs to take him out of here, no matter how long it takes. If she gets hurt trying... well so be it. She can't let Enjolras be killed, not now. "Let Enjolras go, Montparnasse." she said in a vain attempt to make him release him. Montparnasse laughed out loud and shook his head once he was done. "That will not be necessary, mademoiselle." he said wiping his eyes with imaginary tears.

"Why the hell not?" she said narrowing her eyes at him. She knew that talking to him was not going to work but she needed to distract him. Her no-longer friend smiled at her and he motioned for her to come closer. She refused to until he sighed saying "I will not hurt you, I just wish to look at you properly." she looked towards Enjolras and he shook his head vigorously.

"No, Épy! It's a trap!" The soldier punched him in his side again and Enjolras screamed out in agony. Her eyes hardened at the act and she stepped closer towards Montparnasse. A dim light hit her face as she stepped over the crates and she stood up straight, indicating that she was not afraid of him or his little group. "Now that you've taken a good look at me..."

Before she could finish talking Montparnasse grabbed her arm and spun her around in an inhumane speed. Suddenly, her back was slapped against his chest and a knife was pressing against her neck threateningly. Her breathing became ragged. This was not part of the plan. Where were the boys when she needed them? Enjolras looked at her terrified and he struggled against his binds to get to her.

"Let her go!" he screamed bloody murder towards Montparnasse. The younger man chuckled and pressed the knife a little bit harder onto her exposed skin. She was starting to sweat nervously and her breaths came out in short gasps. "One little move, Enjolras" he said moving her closer to him. "You will never be able to give her flowers anymore." Enjolras stopped struggling and he hung his head in defeat.

This was _definitely _not part of the plan.

"Enjolras, no..." she tried to console him but he refused to look up at her. Her eyes began to water and she tried to free herself from Montparnasse's grasp. "Stop moving, girl." he whispered ferociously. She didn't stop struggling and she was beginning to feel her energy lessen each minute. "Struggling only makes it worse, Épy." muttered Enjolras, still not looking up at her.

The sight of him defeated, broken and bloody broke her heart. She just wanted to break out of Montparnasse's arms and comfort him to no end. She wanted it to be _her _turn to hold him in her arms as he cried. _She _wanted to be the one to tell _him_ that everything will be alright. Seeing him there, his hair all bloody and his arms blue with bruises old and new... She couldn't take it anymore.

Nobody moved a muscle for a few minutes. Montparnasse grinned in triumph as he saw the two of them with hung heads and devastated expressions. He could jump around with joy at his doings but he composed himself quickly. "No more resistance between both of you?" he said loosening his grip on Éponine slightly. They both nodded and he smirked once more.

"That's much better. See how easy it is to _obey?" _He laughed again and the rest of Patron-Minette laughed with him. The soldier chuckled as well but the two still didn't make a move. Éponine looked up from the floor to look at Enjolras again. He looked up as well and they both locked gazes. He smiled with sorrow and her tears flowed across her cheeks now.

_Was this going to be their last time together?_

Fate shook its head when the soldier behind Enjolras collapsed to the floor with a grunt. Her eyes widened as each member of Patron-Minette fell to the floor with a sickening thump. Montparnasse kept turning to see what was going on that she was starting to get dizzy. "Who goes there?" he yelled pressing the knife against her skin once more. She gulped and felt the blade move shakily on her skin.

There was a deafening silence. Éponine closed her eyes to let her dizziness go away. After counting to ten, she felt the blade of the knife against her skin no more and she opened her eyes in alert. She spun around and saw Montparnasse unconscious on the floor, motionless and the side of his head coated in blood. She looked up and she saw a sight that made her smile widely...

Gavroche with a copper pan over his head. His eyes met hers and he smirked at her. "You looked like you needed some help there, sis." he said smugly spinning the pan around. He wasn't careful for the pan hit his head but it wasn't hard enough to knock him out. He rubbed the sore spot with a grunt but he smiled up at her widely.

"Thank you." she said hoarsely and she turned around to see the rest of the boys untying Enjolras. Etienne dragged Patron-Minette and the soldier to the edge of the factory and used some extra rope to bind them together. Enjolras stood up slowly and gripped the arm of the chair after he felt a searing pain hit his side instantly.

Éponine was by his side immediately and she held onto his arm. She put around her shoulders and in silence, guided him out of the factory. All of them exited the factory and Claude shoved a bar across the handles of the door to lock it forever. "That ought to do it." he said with a satisfied wipe of his forehead.

Enjolras looked down at the girl he was holding right now and smiled. He never thought that _she_ would be saving _him. _She really was a female warrior. "Épy," he said softly and she looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears of happiness. He slowly stroked his thumb across her cheek to wipe the stray tears that rolled down from her mesmerizing brown orbs.

"It's so great to see you again." he said with his voice thick. She nodded and stopped abruptly. She looked down towards the floor and back up at him with a wide smile. "I missed you." she said innocently and Enjolras smiled at how adorable it looked. "Éponine, you saw what happened in there and... those flowers were supposed to be for you..."

Before he could finish another group of boys emerged from the shadows. He recognized them immediately as Les Amis, lead by Marius Pontmercy and Cosette holding hands. Cosette was the first to notice them and she pointed frantically towards them and the students ran towards Enjolras. They didn't touch him though, fearing that his injuries might worsen if they did.

"Enjolras! Don't do that to me again, you gave me a heart failure!" exclaimed Joly, a hand over his heart.

"So good to see you, mon ami." exclaimed Combeferre with a relieved smile.

"Do you need a drink to dull the pain?" asked Grantaire with a wink.

He smiled at all of them and shook his head at how they were all acting like _mother hens _towards him. "I'm fine guys... Especially now that you're here." he said sincerely and the boys nodded. He looked towards the group of gamins who were awkwardly standing behind him.

"Thank you guys. You were all very brave. I am forever in your debt." he said to them with a grateful smile. The 5 gamins smiled widely and bowed before him. "What about me? I sacked him good in the head, I did!" exclaimed Gavroche jumping into his view. Enjolras chuckled and ruffled the little boy's hair. "Thank you _very much _Gavroche. You are a true hero, today." he said and the gamin looked satisfied with that.

He looked at Éponine again who was biting her lip, deep in thought. She looked into his eyes again and he lost himself in those eyes that he loved looking at so much. "Épy, you truly are a female warrior." he said to her and she smiled goofily at the statement. "But... there is one thing that the female warrior lacks." Éponine raised an eyebrow and he chuckled at her confusion.

"And what might that be?"

"Me."

He didn't know how. He didn't know why. But somehow his head was tilting towards hers and his lips were only inches from her own. Her scent filled his mind and her eyes stared into his own. He smirked at her and pressed his lips against hers. It took only a few seconds for Éponine to reciprocate enthusiastically. He thought he heard the faint sound of everyone cheering loudly but he only focused on the feel of Éponine's lips on his.

When they finally pulled apart, their foreheads were touching and Éponine had the _cutest _smile plastered on her face. "What took you so long, Enjolras?" she whispered to him.

He responded with another kiss.

* * *

**What do you think? ;)  
Please promote on Tumblr or live journal!  
****Review/Favorite/Follow if you liked it!**


	17. What's the price you might pay?

**Author's Notes: Hello guys! I received some lovely reviews about the past two chapters and they made me happy :3 I now posted this story on WATTPAD. So if you are an anonymous reader who has a wattpad account, please follow me (SummerSnitch) and recommend the story to other Les Miserables Enjonine shippers out there :) I hope you enjoy this chapter... you guys deserve some fluff after the last few chapters :)**

**PLEASE READ: I WILL BE HOLDING A WRITING CONTEST!**

**Rules:**  
**Your writing entry must be a one-shot about Éponine/Enjolras.**  
**It can be Modern AU, Afterlife AU or just a little snippet in their lives before the barricade, anything you want!**  
**Your entry must be from 1,000 to 4,000 words and written in English.**  
**NO bashing on ANY character in the story no matter how insufferable they are.**  
**It can be in document form, story form posted on the site or posted on any other site.**  
**If your one-shot is a document, please send the document to my email (somewhereonlyweknowklaine(yahoo))**  
**If your one-shot is posted on this site, please PM me the title.**  
**If your one-shot is posted on any other writing site, please PM me the link or your username on that site.**  
**The WINNER will get their own character in THIS STORY and your one-shot will be promoted :)**  
**You have up until a week after my birthday. The deadline: APRIL 21**  
**The winner will be announced on APRIL 30.**  
**GOOD LUCK WRITERS :)**

DISCLAIMER: Any recognizable things in this story and the category itself is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**"What's the price you might pay?"**_

_**November 11, 1834**_

Éponine pushed the door open slowly and tiptoed inside. She carefully approached Enjolras' bed and sat down next to his sleeping figure. When asleep, the blond haired man really did look like a marble statue, a beautiful one at that. His curls pressed against the pillow looked like a golden halo, his hands were folded on top of his bandaged stomach and his chest moved up and down with each breath he took.

It has been exactly 15 days since Enjolras was rescued from that factory. Éponine has never been so scared in her entire life. Once Enjolras was brought back into the house, they laid him down on the bed immediately to rest. Joly and Combeferre were the only ones from the Les Amis that were allowed to follow them back to Rue Plumet since they were medical students. They carefully tended to their friend's injuries and throughout the whole thing, Éponine never let go of his hand.

Éponine moved her left hand to stroke Enjolras' soft hair and her right hand on to his cheek. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep. Her eyes wandered to his torso. Joly found that he had 1 broken rib and forced him to stay in bed for at least a month before he could walk again. She was wondering why he was even able to walk all the way here but Combeferre told her it was the adrenaline coursing through his body and the fact that she refused to let him go.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Enjolras started to stir. She waited patiently for him to wake up as she always did for the past few days. It may seem slightly creepy but it made her feel relieved to be the first to know that Enjolras can still wake up. She smiled at the little groan that escaped his dry lips and she continued stroking his hair. "Good morning." she whispered once he opened his eyes.

Enjolras looked up and he smiled at Éponine. He would always wake up with her stroking his hair or any other loving ministrations. He was still not the expert in romance but he truly tried to be a good person for Éponine. Ever since he kissed her, he has been doing everything by instincts. Now, Enjolras is not the person to follow his instincts very often but then it seemed so... right.

And he was right.

"Good morning, Épy." he hasn't stopped calling her that, that's for sure. Éponine giggled and he _swore _that he felt his stomach do backflips. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked still stroking his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch and nodded. "Better than before." he said, a small smile gracing his lips. After he said those words, his throat suddenly felt itchy and he started coughing... repeatedly. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he slowly started to sit up. "Drink up, Enjolras."

He felt the glass on his lips and he drank it hastily. He heard her giggle again and he raised his eyebrows. "Why are you laughing?" he asked, slowly opening his eyes again. Éponine looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes and giggled once more. Now, what's so funny? "Oh, nothing. It just feels like... we've done this before." Then Enjolras finally understood what she meant. This was his second bout of deja vu with the roles switched.

There was a knock on the door and Éponine went to answer it. "Good Morning, Monsieur Fauchelevent." said Éponine and the man walked into the room with a tray. "Good Morning, Éponine, Antoine." he nodded towards the revolutionist and placed the tray on the table by his bed. "_Merci, _Monsieur." he said smiling up at the man who has been nothing but kind to all of them. "If you need anything else..." he looked towards Éponine who blushed. "I think you would be in good hands. Marius is in this early morning meeting of sorts, just so you know."

Monsieur Fauchelevent left the room and that's when Enjolras realized. He has not been focusing on his revolution for _ages. _After being practically held hostage in Rue Plumet, he wasn't able to attend meetings as frequently as before. He wanted to kick himself but Éponine was standing right there, that probably isn't a very good idea. "What is troubling you, Enjolras?" asked Éponine sitting on his bedside and stroking his hair again.

"My revolution." he replied simply with a scowl. "When exactly are you planning to do it? Are you waiting for some heavenly sign?" she asked with a chuckle. "Well, if that's what it takes." he answered looking up at her. She rolled her eyes and took a plate from the tray. "Do I have to spoon feed you again?" and Enjolras shook his head vigorously which sent a shock of pain through his body. "I-I can do it by myself, thank you." she handed him the plate of _pain perdu _and a fork. "If you insist. I will be outside if you need me, Enjolras."

He nodded his head, absentmindedly moving his dish around his plate. Before Éponine left though, she surprised him by bending over him and kissing him full on the lips. He wasn't able to respond for she retracted quickly and gave him a little smirk. _Oh my God... _his brain fuzzed up again and she left the room. The door closed behind her and he slowly brought his fingers up to his lips. They were still tingling. "I swear, that woman is going to be the death of me..." he mumbled and started eating his food.

* * *

"Is Enjolras better yet?"

"Les Amis is _not _Les Amis without him you know!"

"He's still recovering from his injuries."

"Of all people to get hurt, it _had _to be him."

"Why couldn't it be Grantaire instead?"

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

Marius rubbed the sides of his head with frustration. All of _Les Amis de l'ABC _was in utter chaos without their "fearless leader" well... leading them. Nobody was standing on top of a crate to talk about the struggling people of the slums. Nobody would reprimand them for their lack of interest in the cause. Nobody was answering the questions that plagued their brains. Les Amis really was nothing without Enjolras.

Enjolras actually gave him the role of temporary leader alongside Combeferre while he was gone. He told him to read all of the pre-written speeches and take suggestions from everyone. He honestly does not know _how _to lead people in the right direction. He has as much knowledge on _leadership_ as Enjolras has knowledge on _relationships._

"Marius, when will Enjolras come back?" asked Feuilly sitting next to the distressed student. He looked towards his friend and shrugged. "Enjolras will be able to move in about a week." replied Combeferre next to him. "But that's too long!" exclaimed Bossuet tripping over his own feet approaching them. Marius helped Bossuet up and bumped into Grantaire in the process. "How is he doing with his lady friend, eh?" he asked and everyone stopped arguing to listen to Marius' answer.

Marius opened his mouth but shut it quickly. As much as he would like to tell everyone that Enjolras hasn't been so happy, he would have to wait until Enjolras wants to say it. "I am not the one you should be asking." he said taking the empty bottle from Grantaire's hands. The drunkard only took another bottle from the table beside him and took a swig. "He's spending more time with her than us, that's for sure." he mentioned, drinking from the bottle again.

"Is he even thinking about this revolution anymore?" asked Prouvaire with a raised eyebrow. Everybody chorused with a "Well, is he?" and Marius knew he can't get out of this one. He knew Enjolras well enough to know that when he sets his mind to something, it will be hard to convince him otherwise. His revolution is his heart and soul. He will not give up on it no matter what.

"Of course he is! Have you lost faith in him?" he said with disbelief. He looked incredulously at everyone and they all murmured under their breaths. He stood up on the crate that Enjolras has occupied so many times. "Do you really think that he would throw away his revolution that he has spent _years _planning? Do you really think that he would put anything else above it? He loves France more than he loves air and he would stop at nothing to set her free." he stopped to watch all of their faces falling with guilt.

"Have you really lost so much confidence in our fearless leader?" he said looking pointedly at Grantaire who stopped drinking for this moment and actually thought about it. "You should be ashamed of yourselves." he said, shaking his head. "Did you really think that a _girl _could weaken him? Have you ever thought about how Éponine could be able to make him stronger?"

That was when they all looked at him with confused faces. They all had experiences with women before and none of them became _stronger. "_What exactly do you mean, Pontmercy?" asked Courfeyrac, the only one who didn't doubt about Enjolras. Marius knew that he wanted him to just explain but he clearly knew what he meant. He smiled towards Courfeyrac and looked at everyone, all of them listening intently.

"You always hear Enjolras speak of his love for Patria, right?" Everybody nodded. "Only weeks ago... Enjolras has confessed to me about his growing affection towards Éponine." He faintly heard Grantaire saying to Joly "You owe me 20 francs." but he waved it off, feeling more confident with each second. So this is what it feels like to convince people with words. He has done it with Enjolras before but in front of a room of people... It felt exhilarating.

"He has told me that Éponine is his Patria. Now before you ask why, this is what he meant. Éponine is a kind, brave and spirited young lady who is not afraid to speak her mind. She is a gamine but she has a heart richer than the king. She has made Enjolras who he is today; dedicated, kind-hearted and a very good leader. She is the first image in his mind when he thinks of Patria. She is the very epitome of what he fights for." he finished, breathing heavily and staring at all the stunned faces of his friends.

"Is that true?" asked Bahorel sitting up slightly. Marius only nodded and the room burst into a cacophony of whispers and murmurs. Marius stepped down from the crate and sat down next to Combeferre with a sigh. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Combeferre smiling at him. "I can see why he made you his second in command, mon ami." he said simply and Marius smiled gratefully at him. Grantaire walked up to them and put his bottle down on their table. He sat down next to Marius' other side and put an arm over the brunette. He gave him a crooked smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Of all things to make Enjolras stronger, it would be a simple gamine girl he met at age 11."

* * *

**It is sort of a filler. I always wanted to write about the reactions of Les Amis on Enjonine. In the future, I'm pretty sure they will be shipping Enjonine until the ends of the earth ;) I will post the rules to the writing contest here again:**

**Your writing entry must be a one-shot about Éponine/Enjolras.**  
**It can be Modern AU, Afterlife AU or just a little snippet in their lives before the barricade, anything you want!**  
**Your entry must be from 1,000 to 4,000 words and written in English.**  
**NO bashing on ANY character in the story no matter how insufferable they are.**  
**It can be in document form, story form posted on the site or posted on any other site.**  
**If your one-shot is a document, please send the document to my email (somewhereonlyweknowklaine(yahoo))**  
**If your one-shot is posted on this site, please PM me the title.**  
**If your one-shot is posted on any other writing site, please PM me the link or your username on that site.**  
**The WINNER will get their own character in THIS STORY and your one-shot will be promoted :)**  
**You have up until a week after my birthday. The deadline: APRIL 21**  
**The winner will be announced on APRIL 30.**  
**GOOD LUCK WRITERS :)**

** Au revoir :3**


	18. A heart full of you

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I have had this chapter in my mind FOREVER. I mean, can you actually imagine Enjolras as a teacher and Éponine is his student? (OMG can someone make a fanfic like that?!) Anyway, I hope you would join my writing contest! The rules are in Chapter 17 so... go check that out ;) **

**I will update again tomorrow and I will disappear until Saturday for a family vacation. I haven't been getting any reviews that demand for a quicker update so that's good. You guys have been waiting for these very patiently anyway and that's why you guys are the best readers in the entire universe :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't like doing these disclaimers... you obviously know that the right to own Les Miz is never going to be mine :(**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**"A heart full of you"**_

**_November 21, 1834_**

"Just lean on me, I'll guide you."

Enjolras did as he was told and grasped Éponine's arm. Today was the day due for him to finally be able to move without strain. Even though he was supposed to do this by himself, Éponine still insisted on helping him in the start. Not like he refused. He always took any opportunity to feel her soft skin against his own, even if it is a simple brush of fingers. "Carefully now, Enjolras."

His broken rib is still healing though so he is slightly afraid for that. He took a deep breath and started to get up slowly but surely. He was fully standing up now and he was relieved to know that his broken rib did not feel like it it was trying to puncture his internal organs. "How do you feel?" asked Éponine letting him go to allow him to walk around the room. "Feels so much better than last week." he replied smiling. He was walking without a limp now and he could jump for joy.

"Are you thinking about jumping for joy?" asked Éponine watching him from her place on his bed. "You know me too well, Épy." he said striding up to her with a big grin on his face. She chuckled and stood up to plant a quick kiss on his lips. His brain still gets fuzzy whenever she does that but he's absolutely _not _complaining. "Why don't we go walking around the garden, maybe that will help." Enjolras agreed and left his room with Éponine behind him.

When they exited the house, Monsieur Fauchelevent was pulling weeds again with Marius. The two seemed very engaged in conversation as they did not notice the other pair. "Good afternoon, Monsieur. Good Afternoon, Marius." said Éponine and both men stopped talking and turned to face a smiling Éponine and an overexcitable Enjolras. "How do you feel Enjolras?" asked Marius as he saw his friend walking around the garden. "Very good, Marius. Very good indeed." he replied caressing a flower in his hands from the vines on the walls.

Marius looked towards Éponine and she just chuckled at Enjolras' behavior. "So, will you be able to attend the meeting tonight?" asked Marius as Enjolras sat down on the stone bench. Enjolras raised an eyebrow at him and Éponine translated that as _Is that even a question you should be asking me?. _Marius rolled his eyes and he knelt back down next to Monsieur Fauchelevent. The older gentleman gave Enjolras a proud smile and continued whatever topic he was talking about with Marius.

"Enjolras, weren't you supposed to help me with my handwriting today?" asked Éponine as Enjolras looked content to just sit on the bench until the Les Amis meeting. She fully intended to learn how to write without having her letters look like they are having a fist fight. Enjolras looked at her for a moment and nodded. They entered the house again and Enjolras suddenly started to feel nervous.

He was going to give her writing lessons.

Writing involves the hands.

To help her write better, he has to show her how to hold a pencil properly...

With his hands.

He has to hold her hands constantly.

These said hands were suddenly getting sweaty. He couldn't hold her hands when they're sweaty and disgusting! _Focus Enjolras! _He scolded himself and lead Éponine towards the kitchen table. The desk at his room was far too small for his opinion and if his body is pressed against Éponine's for far too long, he could lose control. He did not want that happening until he knows that she is ready. _  
_

"I'll just go get paper." he said to her and she nodded as he jogged over to his room. He took his notebook and pen from his desk and went back to the kitchen. "Now here is the technique to holding the pen properly..." he guided her tiny fingers (Well, tiny compared to his) to the correct position and told her to dip the pen in the ink bottle. She did as she was told and smiled, excited to start writing something.

"Now that you've got that part down, can you show me how you write the capital letter _A_." he decided to start with the alphabet and slowly move on to short words. Since she is a fast learner, she could be able to write sentences in a little over two hours. She nodded again, stuck her tongue out to the corner of her mouth and slowly began writing the letter _A. _"How does that look, Enjolras?" she asked as she finished.

He leaned over her shoulder and looked at what was supposedly the letter _A _scrawled on the page of his notebook. "Um," he muttered and he glanced at Éponine. He saw her face fall and her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. He chuckled at how adorable it looked and decided to show her how. With thoughts like _don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out_ filling his mind, he softly grabbed Éponine's hand and put it back on the paper. "Let me show you how it's done." he whispered in her ear and he felt her shiver.

After about half an hour, she was able to write the alphabet with ease. She was so happy that she was already bugging Enjolras to give her words to write. "I want to be able to write a letter by the end of the day!" was her determined exclamation and he was very proud of her enthusiasm. "Try writing the word..." he flipped through all the simple words he could have her do. One quick glance at her and he immediately knew that she wanted a challenge. "Beautiful." he said as he looked into her eyes.

She raised her eyebrows but dipped her pen in the ink bottle and started writing out the word. He snapped out of his trance as he watched her write the word _beautiful. _He was originally supposed to have her do the word _energetic _or _spontaneous _but that was the first thing in his mind. He can't deny that she was beautiful. Especially now, with her hair draping over to the side of her face like a curtain, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and her tongue sticking out. He couldn't stop his eyes from straying towards that tongue.

They haven't really gone far with their kissing. He honestly doesn't want to push her away with his... _desires. _It has been getting harder and harder everyday as she was just _too tempting. _He finds himself pulling back from their kisses sometimes just so he wouldn't go any further. He is not completely oblivious to the wonders of the female body, he's not that much of an odd man. He just hasn't found the time to actually admire them with his revolution and what not.

"Finished!" exclaimed Éponine with a proud grin on her face. Enjolras once again snapped out of his musing and stood up from his chair. He walked behind Éponine and smiled as the word _beautiful _was written on the page, all with correct spelling and decent handwriting. "That's great Éponine. You wrote it down perfectly." he smiled at her and she bounced on her chair in glee. "Now, write down the word..." he turned his head to look at her and his breath caught in his throat.

Her brown eyes were shining. Her lips were just inches from his own. His brain was once again fogging up with the sweet scent of lavenders, strawberry bath soap and... _Éponine. _His hands were starting to shake and he could tell that Éponine was in the same train of thought as him. After ten seconds of the silent staring contest, he couldn't help himself anymore. He grabbed the sides of Éponine's face and kissed her furiously.

She returned the kiss with fervor and Enjolras' mind went crazy. He grabbed Éponine's tiny waist, lifted her up and spun her around. She smiled into the kiss and squealed slightly as she felt herself standing between Enjolras' legs. She sat down on his lap and their kissing became more passionate by the second. She brushed her tongue against Enjolras' lower lip but instead of granting her entrance, he pulled away in shock.

Suddenly she got an idea and smirked at him. Her eyes were alight with mischief and Enjolras' clouded with desire. "My lessons are over then? Maybe I could teach you a thing or two?" He felt his insides burn with want and Éponine placed a hand on his chest. His pulse quickened at her touch and she was thrilled at the feel of his heart beating against her palm.

"And if you are a good student..." she trailed off as Enjolras groaned and placed his lips on hers again. This time, he licked her bottom lip and she gladly accepted. Their tongues moved slowly against each other, trying to get the feel of it. After a few seconds, their tongues were battling for dominance and Enjolras had to try _extra _hard to keep himself under control. _She was doing this on purpose _He thought to himself but those thoughts were immediately thrown out the window when her lips were pressed against his neck, licking and sucking.

"Éponine," he whispered and he felt her smile against his neck. "This is your new lesson." She continued with his neck and his arm tightened around her waist. He has never experienced this before and now that he has... he will not give it up so easily. Is this what he has been neglecting all his life? The soft touch of a woman and her warm lips pressing against his skin? At least he is having all of these new (and amazing) experiences with Éponine. She is probably the only woman in his life other than his mother.

She pulled away from his neck and planted her lips on his again. He pulled away after a few minutes and pressed their foreheads together. "Two can play at that game." he almost growled and started on her neck. He heard her gasp and he smirked and continued with her breathing becoming even more shallow by the second. "You're...a very...good...student." she said in between breaths and he pulled his lips from her neck and looked at her with a triumphant smile. "You're not so bad yourself." he replied and continued kissing her but at a much slower pace, now just relishing in the moment.

They pulled away, breathing heavily, their foreheads resting against each other. Éponine's eyes were staring straight into his and he could feel his legs turn to jelly. "So... when will we continue these lessons?" he asked with a smirk and she smacked his arm lightly. "Very funny, Enjolras." she said rolling her eyes. "I try to be." he replied and she rested her head on his chest. He was fairly taller than her even when sitting down.

"Enjolras! The meeting will be starting in an hour! You are always the first one there..." Marius walked into the kitchen and stopped abruptly at the sight before him. Enjolras looked at him with a twinkle in his eye and Éponine didn't even move. "Uh... Am I interrupting something here?" he asked with a light tint covering his cheeks. Enjolras rolled his eyes and gently prodded Éponine so he could stand up. "No, you're too soft." came her muffled reply and she snuggled more on to his chest and wound her arms around his waist.

Marius coughed slightly and was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Uh... I... I'll just wait for you outside..." he stuttered out and he quickly left the room and both of them heard the door slam as he left the house. "I need to go to the meeting sooner or later, Épy." he whispered and she just sighed. "Why not later?" Enjolras chuckled but she let him stand up anyway. "I'll be back in a while." he kissed her lips again and she let him go afterwards. "We can continue the lessons tonight then?" she asked with a wink.

He chuckled again "I can't wait." she giggled behind her hand and waved as he left the house. He saw Marius leaning against the wall and he told him they should go. Marius refused to say anything as they closed the gate behind them and Enjolras just rolled his eyes. "Come on, Marius." he said elbowing him in the side. "It's not like you and Cosette haven't done that before."

* * *

**YEY! ENJONINE MAKE OUT SCENE! Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter for fluff.  
Reviews are like bacon to me, I can't get enough of it! So give me more bacon for a quicker update! :D  
Join the writing contest!  
****Please promote on your FBs or Twitters or Tumblrs for me! And follow me on twitter (FOREVERpotter13)**

**Au revoir! :3**


	19. The time is near

**Author's Notes: Hello everybody! I'm back :D I hope this chapter will be satisfactory (If so please tell me in a review) because it is the chapter before the revolution! That's right, I have finally done another time warp. Fast forward to June 1835! I know that the June Rebellion was in 1832 but this is fan fiction. Don't tell me you haven't changed Historical dates before? You haven't? Oh well... **

**I only received about 3 entries for the writing contest... WHY?! I need at least 10 to judge from! I know you guys can do it! The Les Miserables fan fiction writers are the best (considering the very few I have actually read)! If I don't get 10 entries by next week, I will put down this contest and put up another one that seems simpler. **

**Rules:**  
**Your writing entry must be a one-shot about Éponine/Enjolras.**  
**It can be Modern AU, Afterlife AU or just a little snippet in their lives before the barricade, anything you want!**  
**Your entry must be from 1,000 to 4,000 words and written in English.**  
**NO bashing on ANY character in the story no matter how insufferable they are.**  
**It can be in document form, story form posted on the site or posted on any other site.**  
**If your one-shot is a document, please send the document to my email (somewhereonlyweknowklaine(yahoo))**  
**If your one-shot is posted on this site, please PM me the title.**  
**If your one-shot is posted on any other writing site, please PM me the link or your username on that site.**  
**The WINNER will get their own character in THIS STORY and your one-shot will be promoted :)**  
**You have up until a week after my birthday. The deadline: APRIL 26 (I have moved the deadline)**  
**The winner will be announced on APRIL 30.**  
**GOOD LUCK WRITERS :)**

**Diclaimer: NEVER**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**"The time is near"**_

_**June 4, 1835** _

The sun has reached its highest peak in the sky. The wind is blowing lazily through the trees. The birds are happily singing on the branches they call their homes. The Parisian civilians were walking around on this beautiful day and one of them in particular is a blond soon-to-be revolutionary leader named Antoine Enjolras.

His boots barely made a sound on the stone streets of Paris. His hair danced slowly as the wind passed through his curls. His ocean blue eyes were shining and his arms were encircled around quite a number of books and sheets of parchment. Classes were cancelled for today as it was dubbed 'day of prayer for General Lamarque'. They say that his condition is more worse than expected and he has heard that he won't even last the day.

If General Lamarque were to die today, he wouldn't be troubling himself with mourning like what _everyone _does. No, he will be getting ready for his uprising. If he were to fall in the middle of the day, he would have enough time to gather more people for his rebellion. He was almost giddy with excitement at the mere thought of it all. He could picture Paris coming to his side. He could see people from all around Paris holding guns and shouting his most beloved expressions: _Vive La France! Vive la République! _

_Vive Patria _

His smile widened as the image of Patria was pushed to the front of his mind. A girl with long wavy and knotted brown hair. Her dress threadbare and a dark green. Her eyes shining underneath a cloth hat and a small smile forming on her lips. His Patria, a gamine girl he has been in love with for years yet only now does he know how to express it to her. For his Patria deserves the best and that would be freedom, love and independence.

It has been at least 7 months since he has kissed Éponine. It has been 7 months since he has been able to hold her in his arms like a lover, not a friend. People who do not know him may think that this girl will make him weak, vulnerable and an easy target. But what people don't know is that Éponine makes him stronger everyday. Just knowing that she will always be there for him gives him enough determination for the day. The knowledge that she will be waiting for him gives him strength beyond the muscles.

"Enjolras!" he turned around quickly and caught sight of Marius, his good friend, running towards him. The brunette boy stopped in front of him, trying to catch his breath. "Thank God I found you, I thought you went missing again." The reminder of the incident back in the factory gave Enjolras chills. He still remembered how they kicked, slapped and punched him to the point that he was near insane. The only thing keeping him from crumbling in defeat was Éponine.

"I'm fine Marius." he reassured his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. He knew that his friends were also quite terrified when he was kidnapped. He heard that the rest of Les Amis went to Éponine's house and _took care _of her father. He heard that Éponine herself allowed them to do so but the point was that they went to new heights to show how much they care. "I didn't scare you too much, did I?" he asked with a concerned furrow of his eyebrows.

Marius shook his head a smiled at him. "Of course not. When you're with me... that is when you scare me sometimes." Enjolras chuckled at his friend's statement and they both started to walk towards Café Musain. They were going to have an extra long meeting today. Whether Lamarque dies or not, they will be ready. "Have you talked to Combeferre and Grantaire about ammunition and weapons?"

"Yes, they said they have acquired at least 20 but they are off getting more. They took off the minute classes were cancelled." Marius replied digging through his bag for something. Enjolras nodded and hugged his books closer to his chest. "Have you gathered many people for our cause?" asked Marius, pulling out a small brown package and locking his bag. "Absolutely, and Éponine has volunteered to gather more." he said with a proud twinkle in his eye.

Marius smiled and patted him on the shoulder briefly. They walked in silence until they reached the Café. Enjolras greeted the owner and his wife with a bright smile and sat down on a table with Marius across from him. "Joly is already getting medical things for any of us who get injured and Bahorel will be helping him. He told me at lunch time when he found that you were studying quite thoroughly in the Library."

Enjolras waved his hand dismissively at that. Everybody knew not to disturb Enjolras when he is in the Library or he will possibly chop your head off. At that time, Bossuet came from upstairs with a wooden box tucked under his arm. "Bossuet!" called out Enjolras and the balding man walked over to his friends with a bright smile. "Everything settled, mon ami?" he asked almost dropping the box as he tripped again.

"Not quite but we are getting there." Enjolras replied and he nodded towards the box in his hands. "What is that?" he asked and Bossuet looked confused until he looked at what Enjolras was gesturing at. "Oh this? I will be helping Madame Befort sew the flags, she needed more thread so I'm going out to buy them for her." Enjolras nodded and dismissed his friend with a warning of not pricking himself. The older man rolled his eyes but quickly nodded as he hit his head going out of the Café.

Madame Befort also went down the stairs and spotted the two students at the table. "Bonjour Enjolras, Marius! Monsieur Laigle told me about your cancellation of classes. Would you care for some refreshments?" the kind lady asked with a smile. "That would be wonderful, Madame. Merci." replied Enjolras with Marius nodding in thanks.

Madame Befort put a glass of water and a cup of a chocolate drink that Marius was so fond of on the table and both boys thanked her. After they both took a sip, Marius coughed to get the blond man's attention. "Yes, Marius? Is something troubling you?" he asked and he closed his book of _Alpine Terminology_(Honestly, he has no idea how he got hooked on the history of lederhosen) and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I need your opinion on something." the brunette asked twirling his hands around the brown package his too out of his bag earlier. "You are in a healthy and stable relationship with Éponine, are you not?" he asked and Enjolras was suddenly confused. They fought occasionally on small things, he bought her gifts and he has finally convinced her to stay in his apartment with him(With permission from Cosette of course). He figured that was considered a _healthy and stable relationship, _as Marius put it lightly.

"Yes, I believe so." he replied slowly, not knowing where his friend was going with this. Marius breathed in and out carefully and unwrapped the package. It revealed a small, velvet box. "This is an... engagement ring. I-I'm going to ask Cosette to marry me." Marius looked relieved after he confessed that to his best male friend. He asked Prouvaire of his thoughts and the romantic poet simply told him they should have married the first time they met, which was no help at all.

"Marry Cosette? Are you sure about this?" asked Enjolras looking at the box curiously. Marius opened the box and showed him the tiny, diamond encrusted engagement ring. It literally was covered in diamonds and there was a small design that looked like a bow with purple and pink jewels. There were at least 3 of those bows expertly separated by the diamonds. "That is beautiful, Marius but... I repeat, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I haven't been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"_You _are sure but... Has her father agreed to this?" He knew that Monsieur Fauchelevent was the most protective father you could ever meet. He may be kind and gentle but even if one would give his daughter the eye... if he could ship you all the way to London, he would. "I have asked him and... he honestly says that I would make Cosette happier than when she was with him. I do not believe that, Cosette loves her father more than life itself. But he has given me the opportunity to court her so it was a matter of time until I marry her."

"It is your choice, Marius. If you want to make _Cosette Fauchelevent_ into _Cosette Pontmercy_ then I will support your decision." Marius beamed at Enjolras and closed the box again. "When will you propose?" Enjolras asked briefly picturing Cosette crying over Marius' dead body. _A very appropriate time to think that, Enjolras _he thought but Marius seemed to be in the same train of thought_. _

"After we win the revolution." Marius said with a determination Enjolras never thought he had inside of him. Enjolras smiled proudly and nodded, going back to his _Alpine Terminology _book.

* * *

"At Notre Dame the sections are prepared!"

"At rue de Bac they're straining at the leash!"

"Students, workers, everyone! Paris is coming to our side!"

The cheers erupted in the air and fists were held up proudly. Enjolras watched as Combeferre and Feuilly counted the amount of guns (which were nearing thirty). He patted Bossuet on the back as he pricked his finger sewing the red flag. He shook his head as Grantaire accepts another bottle from Bahorel, who bought another whole crate. "Don't let the wine go to your brain." said Enjolras as he passed the drunkard but Grantaire only took another big gulp just to taunt him.

"The army we fight is a dangerous foe," he exclaimed over all of his friends who were gathered on the second floor of the Café. All of them looked towards Enjolras who sat down near the guns, admiring the weapons they have acquired. "With the men and the arms that we never can match." he gestured towards the set of guns they have but he feels that it is not enough.

"It is easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies but the National Guard will be harder to catch." he said and the men surrounding him all nodded and murmurs arose in worry. "We need a sign to rally the people, to call them to arms, to bring them in line!" he said and all of his friends exclaimed in agreement with bottles and fists in the air.

"Marius, you're late."

Enjolras turned his head towards the staircase and there he saw Marius at the top. "Where have you been?" he asked as the brunette sat down on a chair next to Grantaire. "I needed to do something important." he replied rather softly but Enjolras knew exactly what his friend meant. If he wasn't with Éponine, he probably would scold Marius about how much nobody cares about his lonely soul. "I understand, mon ami. Just... don't be late for the actual revolution."

Everyone else laughed good-naturedly and Marius couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his mouth. They were in the middle of more planning when they all heard muffled arguments coming downstairs. "Did you invite anyone else, Enjolras?" asked Grantaire but the blond haired man only shushed him and listened closer.

"Be careful with that! You know that can go off any minute!"

"It's not even loaded you idiot."

"Who knows? There may still be something inside."

"Can you guys move faster? Claude stepped on foot for the hundredth time already."

"I'm sorry!"

"Look out for the last step!"

On that note, Five boys were in plain sight. All of them having tripped over each other while arguing. Everybody was looking at them curiously but Enjolras recognized them immediately. Marius and Grantaire recognizing them after a few seconds of shock. "What are you boys doing here?" asked Enjolras helping Blaise and Devery up while Marius pulled Claude, Jacques and Etienne to their feet. He hasn't seen these boys in months except for the occasional brushing by each other.

"We have something to tell you, Enjolras! I think you'll like it." said Devery with an excited glint in his young eyes. "First of all, we will be joining your revolution." Enjolras smiled at what Claude said but before he could express his gratitude, Etienne stepped up. "But we noticed that you are quite low on ammunition and weaponry." the red-headed lad moved aside and showed Blaise, Jacques and Devery holding three big cloth sacks.

"Er... What are those?" asked Grantaire poking the bag Blaise was holding with the mouth of his bottle. Enjolras swatted his hands away and asked the same question. "Well..." proceeded Jacques going to an empty table. He placed the sack on the wooden surface and Blaise followed suit on another table. "We figured we could be of help with that." With a nod of Blaise's head, both boys emptied the sacks on the tables and revealed...

"Guns!" exclaimed Combeferre running towards the table and counting them. "There are at least 50 of these!" he said holding a smaller gun in his hand. "There are 80 actually." corrected Devery and Enjolras looked as though he was about to faint in delight. "H-How? And I overheard that they weren't loaded!"

"They aren't." Jacques opened the third sack and showed it to Enjolras. The blond haired revolutionist could literally sing in happiness. "Ammunition!" he said to all of his friends and they all crowded up behind him to peek into the sack. "This is incredible!" said Marius holding a row of bullets into his hand. "Where'd you get all these?" asked Grantaire who seemed sober enough.

Blaise looked towards Enjolras and he nodded. Enjolras quieted everyone down and told them to listen to what the boy has to say. "Do you remember that factory you were held hostage in?" asked Blaise with an unsure expression, not knowing if Enjolras did not want to remember such a traumatizing memory. "Of course, how could I?" replied Enjolras and he got confused over such a question.

Claude saved Blaise from explaining further as he patted him on the shoulder. "As Blaise was saying, that factory... There was a reason why it was hidden behind General Lamarque's house. It was technically out of sight, correct?" Les Amis all nodded their heads and Enjolras gestured them to keep going. "The reason it was hidden out of sight was..." but Devery interrupted him.

"It was a weaponry factory."

Everyone's jaw dropped at the statement. A weaponry factory? That was what it was all along? "Those crates were filled with guns and ammunition. The National Guard needed someplace to hide away the weapons, so what better place than behind their beloved General?They were in use during that last war but it was abandoned once they built new ones. " explained Etienne smiling at all the shocked expressions. "Then, explain the copper pan that Gavroche used to knock Montparnasse out?"

"Oh, that? He found that near the trash cans behind Lamarque's house. Apparently, the chefs threw them out since it was all rusted." at Etienne's words, Enjolras stumbled to the nearby chair. Everybody was still too shocked to say anything as well. "You all know what this means right?" asked Enjolras jumping up from his seat. "What?" asked Grantaire looking as if he took another shot.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and he could really bounce in excitement. The sight of the guns on the table gave him even more of a thrill. "It means, Grantaire, that... we have a higher chance in winning this revolution!" he exclaimed and everyone finally came to that realization. "_Vive la Révolution!" _cheered Bahorel first and everyone followed suit with bottles clicking and loud roars.

Just when they thought that nothing could get any better, They heard footsteps again from the staircase. "Who could it be this time?" asked Joly and Enjolras shrugged. "Enjolras!" The moment he heard that sweet voice calling out to him, he knew who it was. "Épy?" he asked and Les Amis all turned their heads again towards the staircase.

Not only was Éponine there but so was little Gavroche. Both of them with their eyes glinting in excitement. Enjolras quickly hugged both of them and ushered them to a table. "We have something to tell you." whispered Éponine into Enjolras' ear and he wondered what it was. "Go tell 'em, little brother." said Éponine and the small gamin beamed at everyone and opened his tiny mouth and said,

"General Lamarque is dead."

* * *

**FINALLY! I have been waiting so long to write that! And you guys never really paid attention to Claude, Blaise, Devery, Jacques and Etienne! I should have said that they were important but... SPOILERS! I am so happy that this chapter is finally out and I've always wanted to end it with Gavroche saying his signature line "General Lamarque is dead." YEEY!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow for quicker updates!  
Join my writing contest (PLEASE JOIN IT, I WOULD BE THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD)  
Follow me on Twitter(FOREVERpotter13) for updates on when I will er... update**

**Au revoir! :3**


	20. Red - The blood of angry men

**Author's Notes: Why hello there! This is a chapter you have all been waiting for, I'm sure. That's right... REVOLUTION TIME! I am slightly experienced in writing violence and angst (My other fanfics should suggest that) so I hope it won't be too gory but it is a revolution! Les Amis does have over a hundred guns after all ;)**

**Rules of the writing contest:**  
**Your writing entry must be a one-shot about Éponine/Enjolras.**  
**It can be Modern AU, Afterlife AU or just a little snippet in their lives before the barricade, anything you want!**  
**Your entry must be from 1,000 to 4,000 words and written in English.**  
**NO bashing on ANY character in the story no matter how insufferable they are.**  
**It can be in document form, story form posted on the site or posted on any other site.**  
**If your one-shot is a document, please send the document to my email (somewhereonlyweknowklaine(yahoo))**  
**If your one-shot is posted on this site, please PM me the title.**  
**If your one-shot is posted on any other writing site, please PM me the link or your username on that site.**  
**The WINNER will get their own character in THIS STORY and your one-shot will be promoted :)**  
**You have up until a week after my birthday. The deadline: APRIL 26 (I have moved the deadline)**  
**The winner will be announced on APRIL 30.**  
**GOOD LUCK WRITERS :)**

**Diclaimer: NEVER**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_**"Red - The blood of angry men"**_

_**June 5, 1835** _

Enjolras woke up the next morning feeling something heavy on his arm. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the sunlight coming from the window to see what it was. Once he was able to see clearly, he looked over to his right side to see Éponine clinging a bit fiercely on his arm. Memories of last night filled his mind and he smiled fondly at the girl next to him.

Today was the day. Today will be General Lamarque's funeral. Today will be the start of his revolution. He tried to sit up but Éponine's vice-like grip on his arm prevented him from doing so. "Éponine," he whispered in her ear sweetly. The gamine girl simply groaned and snuggled closer to his side, refusing to let go. "Épy, wake up." he said chuckling slightly. Éponine reluctantly lifted one eyelid and stared up into Enjolras' shining blue eyes.

"Hey there, sleepy head." he greeted her with a kiss on her head. "Morning..." she replied with her voice slightly raspy. Enjolras guided both of them to a sitting position and put her head on his bare chest. Neither of them said a word. The only sound that could be heard in the room was their rhythmic breathing and Éponine's yawning.

They sat there for a few minutes until Enjolras heard a sniffle come from his chest. He looked down to see Éponine crying silently against him and it broke his heart to see her like that. "Épy, don't cry..." But Éponine's tears seemed to keep flowing down her cheeks, they wouldn't stop. Enjolras knew exactly why she was feeling emotional this morning. The only thing stopping him from crying alongside her was the fact that... he didn't. It shows weakness. He doesn't want Éponine to see him as weak right now.

"Please don't cry, Épy... I won't promise that everything will be alright but,"

"That's the thing!" she suddenly yelled out, throwing her hands in the air. She moved into a kneeling position next to him and tried to staunch the flow of her tears. "That's the thing, Antoine... Everything will _not _be alright! You are going out there, sitting yourself on the throne of death! I-I-I don't want that! I-" she stopped mid sentence and took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to die. I want you to stay with me."

Enjolras was not even taken aback by her statement. He knew that Éponine has been dreading this day ever since he voiced it out to her years ago. Some nights, when he would sneak out to meet her, he would see her crying over their special bridge. She would tell him they were dreams of him... dying in her arms. She would always say that she was not able to save him and that she would die herself than have a life without him.

He mimicked Éponine's position on the bed and placed both of his hands on her shaking shoulders. These were the days that she would finally show him how scared she really was. For a while, the female warrior has thrown away her armor. All that was left was a girl, a girl that was afraid of being alone. "And I will be here with you," he told her and kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes in the process.

Éponine tilted her head up so she could capture his lips with her own. She put her arms around his neck and held him against her as if her life depended on it. Her tears stopped but their were tear tracks on her cheeks and her hands were slightly wet from trying to wipe them away. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other, just cherishing this moment together, whether it be their last or not.

"I promise."

* * *

This was the part that Enjolras hated the most...

Waiting.

He has been waiting for far too long for this to happen. Now he has to wait more, even if it's just for a few minutes. He tapped his foot impatiently against the pavement and held the red flag against him firmly. He looked towards all of his friends, who were scattered around the crowd of people who have come to pay respect to General Lamarque.

He was just about to look back towards the road to see if the black carriage, known as General Lamarque's tomb, was there when Marius waving frantically across from him caught his eye. He gave Marius a dirty glare at his friend's hissy fit. He mouthed out _what? _and the brunette only tilted his head slightly to his right. He narrowed his eyes but widened them as soon as he saw what Marius was gesturing at.

It was Éponine.

"Merde," he swore under his breath at the sight of her in boy's clothing. She obviously did not listen to him when he told her specifically to lock the doors and never leave the house. He recognized the cloth hat he used to wear perched on her head to hide her long flowing hair. He saw a dark brown scarf and a beige jacket that obviously belonged to him. She stole his clothing to participate in his revolution? This was his fight, not hers.

"Enjolras." he heard Combeferre whisper harshly in his hair and he turned his head to wards the road. In plain sight, there was General Lamarque's tomb. Guards were walking beside it and flowers lined up the sides. _"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men..." _he started to sing and Combeferre followed suit. He would have to deal with Éponine later.

_"It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again." _Marius sang along, carefully keeping an eye on Éponine for Enjolras. It looked like he put on his 'marble statue' mask on again. Even if Enjolras didn't give him any indication to look after Éponine, it felt like a duty to him since they were both his friends. _"When the beating of your hearts echoes the beating of the drums..." _he turned his head slightly to see her mouthing along with the words and he was very nervous.

If she were to die today, Enjolras would literally be going on a murderous rampage. He's pretty sure that he will have her personally escorted back to Rue Plumet or something... just someplace where she can be safe. Right here, right now, was _not _safe. _"There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes." _he looked towards his right to see Courfeyrac singing and he tapped his shoulder lightly. He tilted his head towards Éponine's direction and his eyes widened but he was still singing the song.

After a few more agonizing minutes, Enjolras ran towards the road waving his red flag. That was the signal. Marius was slightly out of it because he was still watching Éponine but was snapped out of it once he saw her run towards a guard and punch him in the nose. "Lord help us..." he muttered and ran towards Lamarque's tomb. He climbed it and stood next to Enjolras who was looking warily at Éponine, who took the place of the guard she punched.

"Of all times to not listen to me..." he muttered but Enjolras was taken away from his thoughts when he heard a gunshot followed by a scream. The scream was high pitched and he was relieved that it wasn't Éponine but he saw red when another woman clutched her side with a pained expression. "She was an innocent woman!" he heard Courfeyrac scream in rage. "Murderer!" screamed another one but he couldn't quite place who it was.

Everything after that was just a blur. The next time his brain decided to show him solid pictures, he was placing a chair on the ever growing barricade. Éponine was on the other side of the barricade, placing another similar chair on a table. He shook his head but grateful that she didn't look hurt. "Protect Éponine, she means so much to me." he prayed looking up into the cloudless sky.

He watched as the barricade grew in size and the next thing he knew, he was on the other side. He was checking if there was any place for the National guard to sneak through. "I need a volunteer! I need someone to sneak into the National Guard's base, find out their plans and when they will attack!" he yelled out and, surprisingly, an older gentleman raised his hand and volunteered to go. He claimed that he was a war veteran and his heart swelled with pride knowing that even people like these took a place in their cause.

Joly handed the man a gun and he sent him off. The man looked oddly familiar though but he shook his head of those thoughts. "Grantaire, put down your bottle and move your ass!" he scolded his drunk friend but Grantaire only collapsed on a chair inside the café. "Don't worry about him, Enjolras, we have more people to help us!" exclaimed Feuilly and put an arm over his blonde leader. Enjolras sighed, rubbed his temples and nodded. "Thank you, Feuiily, at least you take this whole revolution seriously."

"Not like he doesn't. He just doesn't show it the way you want him to." the younger of the two patted his friend on the back and left him standing there. He was confused slightly but shook his head and started to look for Éponine. He knew that convincing her would be a lost cause so he decided to try something different.

He spotted her, her back against the barricade and trying to look like a young boy, not a girl in boys clothing. "I know that it's you in there." She jumped and he saw her eyes widen as he stood there with his arms crossed. "I just want to help..."

"If _helping_ to you is disobeying my orders of keeping you safe and putting yourself in danger... than you've got it all wrong. But, if you really want to help..." She was nervously fiddling her hands at this point. She didn't like making Enjolras angry. In fact, she was the one who calmed him down. "Marius!" he called towards him and Marius jogged towards him.

"Yes?" asked Marius looking at Éponine briefly. "Give me your letter to Cosette, you said that you were supposed to send it before the National Guard gets here." Marius raised an eyebrow but took out the small envelope and handed it to his leader. "I don't think you should leave the barricade, Enjolras." Marius told him with an air of confusion surrounding him.

"_I'm _not." he gave the letter to Éponine and she just stared at it blankly.

"_She _is." She looked up at him and tried to protest but he just shook his head. "Remember what you said this morning?" he told her softly and she shut her mouth completely. Tears started to gather in her eyes but she nodded. "If you can't live without me... I surely can't live without you." She stared into his eyes for what seems like hours and nodded. She turned away and Enjolras was about to leave with Marius when he felt arms go around his waist and a body slam against his back.

"Promise me you won't die." she whispered into his back. Enjolras' heart beat faster at her touch but he nodded. He turned his body around to hug her back and she buried her head in his chest, just like this morning. "I won't." he told her with a determination stronger than any. She kissed his lips quickly and let go to deliver Marius' letter to Rue Plumet.

Enjolras stood there, his hand brushing his lips and his eyes fixated on the spot where Éponine had just been. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Marius giving him an encouraging smile. "_Red - the blood of angry men..." _Enjolras smiled, nodded and climbed the barricade all the way to the top. _"Black - the dark of ages past." _The sun was starting to set in the horizon and the wind grazed his face. _"Red - a world about to dawn" _Joly handed him his red flag and a gun. He nodded towards all his friends and they positioned themselves around the barricade.

_"Black - the night that ends at last!" _

* * *

**First Revolution chapter! I don't think it was as good as I initially thought it would be but... at least I updated! :D  
Review/Favorite/Follow :D  
Join the writing contest!**

**Au revoir! :3**


	21. Black - The dark of ages past

**Author's Notes: I'm so very sorry for the long wait! I was busy with Language Enrichment classes, Archery classes, Charity work and... Pretty much everything to keep my brain from shutting down. Brace yourselves though...**

**This story will be on HIATUS. I'm not joking. "My One And Only Patria" will be on Hiatus until I find the time to post another chapter. I told you that I have graduated and am now an incoming Freshman this June. I have to focus on studies. I was not able to make the honor roll last year and my mom was extremely disappointed. I hated that feeling. I promised them I will become valedictorian to make up what I did in 7th grade. I'm sorry but... Family means a lot to me and seeing them all upset and disappointed in me kills me inside. **

**I love you guys and when I am able to find the time, I will post another chapter. This story is almost done anyway. Only a few chapters...and a surprise ;)**

**Sorry for the long author's note. On with the chapter. Don't forget your Kleanex, it's pretty sad. I cried myself writing this.**

**Diclaimer: Ugh... You know the drill**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_**"Black - the dark of ages past"**_

_**June 5, 1835** _

"He's back!"

Enjolras watched as the volunteer entered the barricade. He climbed down to hear what he had to say. "They intend to starve you out. The will attack when it is light." he managed to hear and he was slightly disappointed at that. Were the National Guards deciding to be cowards? Do they think that a bunch of students were that big of a threat that they want to attack at daylight? That's rich...

Everybody else seemed as down as he did and even little Gavroche stomped his foot in disappointment. "Everyone, rest..." he started to say but when he saw the man smirking under his hat, he knew who it was. "Wait, don't rest." he held his hand up and everyone looked at him curiously. He looked towards Gavroche and nodded towards their supposed volunteer and the little boy smirked in response. "I have a feeling that they will fight tonight." he told everyone and they all looked at him again but this time as if he was a nut case.

"Good evening there... Inspector!" greeted Gavroche and with his eyes widening, he took action. He grabbed Javert on the shoulders and knocked him to the ground. "Remember me?" he whispered threateningly at the Inspector and he only tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "You were the one who arranged for Patron-Minette to kidnap me. I just know it." He had in inkling on who it was once he saw the man in a National Guard uniform at the factory, someone working for the government had to be behind that.

And since only Javert was the only government official who hated his guts, he seemed like a likely subject.

"I have no idea what you're talking about boy!" Javert screamed in Enjolras' face and spit came out of his mouth. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." he said giving the Inspector a slap to the face. "How dare you do that to Inspector Javert!" he yelled again, thrashing on the ground, trying to get out from under Enjolras.

"I can see why Éponine didn't like you." he said with a nonchalant shrug and punched the man in the nose. Javert's nose started to bleed and he was struggling much less. The man had the unhealthy habit of referring to himself in third person. "I was the gamin who saved the girl you kicked." he whispered again and Javert had realization written all over his face. "Y-You? H-H-How?" he stuttered out looking fearful for the first time.

Enjolras only smirked and called for Joly and Combeferre to take him in the Café. "I was born a gamin. I became a bourgeois when my father acquired a job. I sneak out almost every night to become a gamin again." he said, very aware that he just told his secret to everyone around him. Marius smiled from the corner of his eye and Grantaire looked as if someone told him that the king has left France.

"You hurt my kind, especially my beloved Éponine, the pain you inflicted on her will come back to you tenfold." he told him turning around as Joly and Combeferre dragged him into the cafe and tied him up. He looked around to see the faces of his Les Amis, all of their eyes held questions and he knew exactly what to answer. "Now you know why I want to win this revolution so badly. The people that I fight for are my people. I intend to end their suffering, right here, right now." All of his friends looked at each other and started murmuring between themselves.

He climbed up the barricade again and grabbed his abandoned gun. Since Javert told him that they were supposedly supposed to attack at daylight... He heard the distant marching steps of the National Guard and nodded. Javert meant the exact opposite. They were going to attack once the sun has set.

And right then, the sun has disappeared from view and the red uniform of the National Guard caught his sight. "Everyone, get into positions!" he yelled out to all of his friends who have now taken notice that they were going to be attacked. They all scaled the barricade and went into positions. "Who goes there?" he heard the Head Soldier yell out and he locked eye contact with Marius. He nodded and he smiled back at him.

"French Revolution!"

* * *

Éponine clutched the almost damp letter in her hand as she walked through the streets of Paris. She saw barricades wherever she went and her heart swelled with pride. She saw Enjolras' friends leading each barricade she passed by. The only thing that worried her was that there were only 5 barricades. That was nearly not enough to defeat the National Guard and that terrified her. She imagined all of them holding their hands in surrender for they were still poor. They were still street urchins.

They were still afraid.

She quickly and expertly maneuvered her way through Paris and found herself in Rue Plumet in no time at all. She picked the lock with her hair pin and entered the garden. "Cosette? Monsieur Fauchelevent?" she called out and knocked on the door. For a few minutes, no one answered. She knocked again and there was still no answer. She was starting to get worried and was contemplating if she should break down the door when something shiny caught her eye.

She turned her head and there it was. A butterfly hairpin twinkling in the moonlight on the stone bench she always sat on. That was Cosette's favorite hairpin. She always wears it because that was the first accessory Monsieur Fauchelevent gave her. Even when it doesn't match her dress, she wears it. Éponine slowly picked up the hairpin and examined it. Did she leave it for her?

Her question was answered when there were two little envelopes. One was addressed to Marius and the other was addressed to... her. She picked up the one addressed to Marius and stuffed it in her pocket alongside the butterfly hairpin. She sat down on the bench and opened the letter and started reading it. It was short and it seemed like she was writing it hurriedly.

_Dearest Éponine,_

_My father has relocated us to Number 5 Rue de l'Homme Arme. I do not know why but he believes it is safer for he heard of the starting of the rebellion only moments ago. He wishes for me to stay but I tell you, he is going to the barricade to help Marius and Enjolras. I fear for him, 'Ponine. Come to the apartment, I do not wish you to be killed. _

_Cosette _

She nodded at the letter as if Cosette was right there. She took of to find Rue de l'Homme Arme, leaving the gate open. She managed to find the place and Cosette's room but she did not linger. She only went to deliver Marius' letter. She longed to see if Enjolras was alright so she slid the letter into the space underneath the door. She ran down the stairs and headed for the barricade once more.

* * *

Once he said the line, guns were fired and smoke filled the air. He could barely see but he blindly kept shooting, in hopes of hearing a pained cry from one of the soldiers. Combeferre hands him another gun and he starts shooting until he saw someone holding a torch and a powder keg. It was Marius.

"Marius!"

What are you doing?"

"Put that down!"

"You're going to get us all killed!"

Marius did not listen. Enjolras watched as he climbed the barricade, getting ready to blow it up. Enjolras did not see any of this coming. He tried to get Marius' attention but he just ignored their cries and continued to climb the barricade. "There is someone climbing the barricade!" yelled out Courfeyrac and Enjolras thought it was another person who wanted to join their ranks, they've had at least 5 of them ever since Javert left to supposedly "Spy"

Marius stopped at the top with his powder keg and torch. He was about to say something when He heard another gunshot, extremely close to where Enjolras was standing. He heard a cry of surprise, not pain thank God, and realized that it was not a boy's voice. "Enjolras!" he yelled at his leader but Enjolras was already helping Éponine up the barricade.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would go somewhere safe." he whispered into her ear in frustration. "I'm not going to leave you here." she whispered back with a determined tone to her voice but Enjolras still had to get her out of the line of fire. "Stay behind me, I'm not letting you die to-" his voice clipped short and a scream emitted from Éponine's lips. One that sounded almost like his name.

Suddenly, a searing pain came from his abdominal area and he finally registered the sound of the gunshot. "Enjolras!" He looked towards Éponine but he was starting to fall down from the barricade. He felt light-headed and the pain doubled when he landed in Grantaire's arms. He faintly heard Éponine shuffling from the top of the barricade to his aid. Grantaire sat him up against the wall of the Café.

He clutched his stomach and lifted his hand up to his face. His hand was covered in sticky blood and it was dripping unto his jacket. The red liquid blended into the fabric. "Merde, Enjolras." he looked away from his hand, which he let fall limply to his side, and saw Éponine trying to staunch the flow of blood. It was not really flowing like a river or anything, it was just there and it terrified her.

"You're going to be fine, Enjolras." she told him over and over again, tears starting to gather in her beautiful brown eyes. She called for Combeferre and he was also by his side, covering his wound with a bandage. He felt numb. The bandage around his stomach only caused him more pain and he screamed in agony. "You're going to live..." said Éponine clutching his hand. If he thought hard enough, he could feel her hand, but he still couldn't.

His face was pale, his lips were starting to get a blue tint and his eyes were losing life. "It's no use, Épy..." She tried to whisper but he started to cough up blood. Éponine wiped the blood from his mouth and held his hand tighter. "No Antoine, you promised me you wouldn't leave me! You promised!" she scolded him half-heartedly with tears starting to run down her cheeks. His heart started to beat faster and slower and faster... he was not going to make it, he knew that.

"I'm not going to leave you, Épy." he told her faintly. He felt the rest of Les Amis and the volunteers' eyes on him and he smiled at nothing in particular. "What do you mean? You're dying, Antoine!" she screamed, her voice cracked and her eyes bloodshot. "I will always be with you... right..." he slowly raised his other hand up to rest in the middle of Éponine's chest.

"Here."

Éponine let out another sob and she kissed both of his hands repeatedly. "Why now, Antoine? We had so much ahead of us!" Enjolras smiled weakly for he knew what she meant by that. She wanted a future with him. She wanted them to get married, have kids, grandchildren and die together. He promised all of that to her during one night in their bedroom and her smile was the brightest he's ever seen.

Right now, he just wanted to see her smile.

"Smile for me... Please." She gave him a melancholy smile but that was enough for him. He didn't want the last time he saw her like the first time. He didn't want the last image he had of her were tears and the distant rain falling down her face. "Do something for me, Épy... before I-I go."

"Don't say that..."

"But it's the truth." he interjected and she tried to staunch the flow of her tears. His mind was starting to fuzz up and he knew it was almost time. "Do something for me." he whispered and she had to strain her ears so she could hear him. "What is it?" she asked, tucking a strand of his golden hair away from his beautiful eyes. She wanted to cherish them for this moment. His eyes, the shade of her favorite color.

"Kiss me."

Éponine looked at him and her tears stopped flowing down her cheeks. This would be the last time she kissed him. She knew that he wanted the last thing he felt was the closest thing to heaven... for he was about to go there now. "Kiss me." he repeated looking at her with the last bit of sparkle left in his mesmerizing ocean blue eyes. She nodded slowly, wiped her cheeks and leaned in until their noses were touching.

"I love you." he whispered so soft that it seemed like she was the only one who heard it. She let one tear land on his paling cheeks and she laughed hollowly. This was the first time he said that... and also his last. She didn't imagine this milestone moment in any relationship to happen when he was about to leave her. "I love you too. I love you so much, Antoine... I love you." she leaned in and captured his lips into her own, her tears coming back.

She felt him sigh in happiness and she was only moments away from a breakdown. "I love you, Éponine. Never forget that." he whispered against her lips as she placed her hand on his bandaged stomach. If only the bandage worked. She lifted her head as Enjolras' eyelids fluttered closed...

Those beautiful ocean blue eyes never going to watch beyond the barricade and the world he longed to see.

* * *

**I'm so sorry. **


	22. It's stirring the blood in their veins

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry for leaving you guys there. I'll update right now but, this will be shorter... maybe. After this chapter, this story will be on Hiatus :(**

**Disclaimer: Nooooooooooooo**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_**It's stirring the blood in their veins**_

_**June 5, 1835** _

This is what it felt like to be alive but not truly living.

She watched as Combeferre and Joly brought _him_ inside the café. She couldn't cry anymore. She didn't feel like going on a murderous rampage. All she felt was nothing. A hole was created in her heart and that hole used to be occupied by Enjolras. Now that Enjolras is gone... She will forever have a hole in her heart, constantly wondering why she deserved all of this.

"Éponine?" she lifted her head up and saw Marius kneeling in front of her. His eyes were filled with sympathy and grief, just like her own. She knew that Marius was Enjolras' longest friend. Marius was the first to befriend him before Enjolras was a bourgeois, they were almost like brothers. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her, opened his arms and smiled sadly.

This was something Enjolras would do but it was Marius instead. She smiled at him and they hugged each other, both mourning for their lost friend and, in Éponine's case, lover. "I miss him, Marius." she whispered on to his chest and she felt him nod and hugged her tighter. "I miss him too." he whispered on the top of her head, burying his face into Éponine's wet hair. They hugged each other for what felt like hours and the rest of Les Amis sat around them in silence.

Nobody was around to tell them what to do next. They were all lost without Enjolras.

That thought came into Éponine's head. Who was going to take Enjolras place now? Combeferre couldn't do it, he had to be there to tend to people's wounds if anybody got injured. Joly had to be there as well. Marius didn't seem to be in a state to lead as of now. The rest of Les Amis only knew how to follow their fiery leader. Without him, they did not know what to do. Éponine felt terrified for all of them.

She imagined dead bodes. She imagined puddles of blood. She imagined grieving families. She imagined Enjolras' parents being in his funeral, visiting him in his grave. She imagined herself growing old without him, growing old thinking of the future that could have been if Enjolras was here.

Her own future was already predictable... But she couldn't have many other people in the same state as her. She had to do something. She had to help these people, her people, Enjolras' people. She couldn't have them wondering what life would be like without their sons, husbands or lovers. She thought to herself, _What would Enjolras do? _What would he do? If she was the one to take the bullet... He would still keep fighting right?

He would still keep fighting... That's it.

Éponine stood up and out of Marius' hug. He looked at her curiously and stood up as well. "Is there something you want to do, Éponine?" he asked as everyone else stood up after him. She smiled at all of Les Amis, Marius and the few volunteers who came to them. "Actually, yes. Thank you for asking Marius. I wanted to say something to you... To all of you." she climbed the barricade until she was satisfied that she could see above all of them.

"You're all lost." she told them all and that was no lie. They all nodded slowly, wondering what just a simple gamine girl would do. Well, this simple gamine girl could be a female warrior. She was going to fulfill that dream now. "You need a leader and I know exactly who it will be." They all looked at her expectantly, some of them even murmuring to each other. She took a deep breath, picked up a gun that was next to her and held it in front of her.

"Me."

Murmurs rose in volume and now they were all telling her that she couldn't lead them. Some of them were shaking their heads at the mere thought of a _girl_ leading a rebellion, not to mention that she was also a _gamine. _She couldn't be the one to replace Enjolras. She just laughed at all of their statements. They didn't know her like Enjolras did.

They didn't know that she was a female warrior.

"Are those your reasons?" she yelled out and they all were silenced in a second. "I'm a simple gamine girl. I don't know anything about leading a rebellion. I have no skill, no intelligence and I would get killed in a matter of minutes if I tried. Is that what you're all thinking?" the guilty looks on all of their faces confirmed her words and even Marius looked slightly put out. It didn't make her angry, oddly enough. It made her more determined.

"Well, Enjolras was just like me once. He was poor, a gamin, a worthless street urchin." She sat down on a broken table and they all watched her every movement. "He didn't know that he was going to start a rebellion when I met him. He didn't know anything about guns and weapons and all that until he started going to school at the age of fourteen. He learned of things he used to only dream of. He opened a book for the first time in his life. He was fascinated by the countries with a Republic or... places without a king in fact. He wanted that for France or... Patria."

Marius crossed his arms and smiled at her. It seems like he knows where she is going and he has already accepted. She smiled back at him and continued. "Patria was his inspiration. He wanted Patria to be free from the corrupt and abusive king. He saw how the higher classes treated people like us, like him. He was only 16 years old when he planned this rebellion. He told me first and I supported him throughout the years but I was afraid of... what just happened a few moments ago." She took a deep breath and stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing.

"He is gone now, and you need a leader. I told you that he has told _me, _a simple gamine girl, about this rebellion first. He told me that I wouldn't have to live the way I used to anymore because he was going to make things better. I wanted that, he wanted that. He wanted that for both of us, for all of us. He hated the way the government officials treated my people, his people, and he never did that. He stayed humble and down to earth because he knew of his roots.

"He knew that he was no higher than all of us. He told me that we were all equal in his eyes and in the eyes of God. He wanted everyone to see that too. He planned this rebellion for the streets urchins and all those who are looked down upon just because we don't wear nice clothes or eat 3 meals a day. He wanted everyone to be able to see the equality between men so he made this rebellion a reality after 6 years of endless planning... I was there the whole time.

"He isn't here now. I see it right that I take his place for I know of every single detail. I know of his plans, his backup plans and I memorize his speeches for he read them out to me. I can lead all of you for I now that if anyone could do this as great as him, it would be me. He may have wanted me away from the barricade but he knew that I could lead you just as well as he lead you. I fight for everything he fights for... All I need is your trust and your faith in the French Revolution." she watched everyone as they thought about her words.

"_Vive la France." _

She looked over the small crowd until she saw Marius with a gun held high into the sky. His smile was accepting and she was grateful for people like him. She watched as everyone else picked up a gun and held it up high. They all had determined looks on their faces. "_Vive la France!" _they all yelled out and she was about to hold up her gun when she saw the abandoned red flag to her side. She held it up high and they all cheered. "_Vive Enjolras! Vive Patria! Vive la France!" _She yelled out and they all followed suit.

Once they all quieted down, she heard footsteps from the other side of the barricade. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she looked behind her. "Get into positions... You know what they are." she first ordered them and they all obeyed quickly. Some of them crouched down, some climbed the barricade. She climbed to the top to see who it was that wanted to invade them.

The sight that greeted her was overwhelming.

There was a crowd of people, old and young, rich and poor. Some of the men had their own guns, some of them had rolling pins or big metal bars. Some even came with just their bare fists. She smiled at all of them and told everyone behind her to put their guns down. She was so elated to see all these volunteers coming to their aid that she failed to notice 6 figures right up front.

"What are we? Stale bread?"

She looked down and gasped at 6 very familiar faces at the front of the crowd of volunteers. "Sorry we're late, thought we'd come prepared." said Blaise with another sack full of guns. Devery held the ammunition and the rest of the boys all waved happily at her. But what caught her eye was the figure next to them, wrapped up in boys clothing.

"Cosette?"

"Did somebody say Cosette? What's she doing here?" she heard Marius climb the barricade to stand next to her. Sure enough, Cosette waved timidly up at him. "Hello, Marius! Surprised to see me?" Marius' eyes widened as Monsieur Fauchelevent stepped out from somewhere in the crowd and smiled up at them as well. "I was just as surprised when she was able to gather this many people for your cause. She never really listens to me."

Cosette smiled brightly and held her father's hand. "You should learn by now, papa." she told him and he chuckled at that. "You're crazy, Cosette... Come on in." said Éponine and Joly helped Grantaire move some of the furniture to let the people in. Once everyone has entered the barricade, Marius ran towards Cosette and hugged her tightly. Éponine stared at them in longing but shook her head of any more thoughts of Enjolras.

But the odds were not on her side tonight.

"Where's Enjolras?" asked Cosette and Éponine willed herself to not break down in front of everyone. She couldn't do that now that she has their trust. She couldn't show them that she was a weak gamine girl who can't live anymore. She had to be strong. Strong for Les Amis, strong for herself... And strong for Enjolras.

"He's gone, Cosette." she told her, her voice thick but she couldn't cry in front of her. Her hands flew to her mouth and Marius held her as she cried. Monsieur Fauchelevent looked at her solemnly and she gave him a sad smile. "He may be gone... But I'm taking his place." he told the new crowd of people who were easier to convince. "I thank you for coming to our side, people of Paris. Your heart is truly in the right place."

"I was getting sick of the way the King ruled this place anyway." said one of the bourgeois to the right of the crowd.

"France has to change for the better." said another person to the left of the crowd.

"If this is the only way to get the King to see that... Then count me in!"

"Me too!"

"_Vive la France!" _

The people all cheered in agreement and Éponine could have hugged them all. "Enjolras was a good man." she turned her head to look at a middle aged man with raggedy clothes. "He had a good heart and soul. He helped me through my tough times. I needed a job and he told his father to give me one." the man said smiling at her. "I remember you. You gave me my wallet back after your father stole it from me. You are very fit to be the new leader of this rebellion." Éponine smiled at the man and blinked back any tears she had.

"Let's do this for Enjolras!" yelled Etienne and everyone held their hands, guns and other weapons up in the air. "Let's do this for all of us." she told them all and they all cheered. Blaise started handing guns alongside Combeferre to those who didn't have any and Éponine sat down and watched all of them talk about a brand new France. She couldn't take the smile off her face as she saw some of the bourgeois talking animatedly to one of the gamines. She looked up into the dark night sky and sighed.

"I'm doing this for us, Enjolras. I hope I'm making you proud."

* * *

**Didn't see that coming now, did you? ;) Last chapter and it's on a good note. I'll see you soon guys! I hope you won't track me down and force me to write the next chapter! Favorite, Follow, Review :D**

**Hiatus starts now. **

**Au revoir! :3**


End file.
